


To Those Who Wait

by Phoenix1972



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 68,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix1972/pseuds/Phoenix1972
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Larabee strives to find happinesss amongst turmoil and frustration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 _Disclaimer: The Magnificent Seven and characters are the property of MGM Television, The Mirsch Corporation, Trilogy Entertainment Group and CBS.  No profit has been made off of this work.  No copyright infringement is intended._

 

To Those Who Wait

 

Chapter 1

Part 1

 

The shrill beeping of the alarm clock suddenly burst forth into the dark room.  The bright red lettering mocking the room’s lone occupant with the early 5:15 a.m. hour, “You’ve got to be frigging kidding me.  I just went to sleep.  There is no way in Hell that it can be 5 a.m. already.”  Buck groaned flopping over onto his back and angrily flipping the blankets back.

 

“5:15 actually,  Now drag your lazy butt out of bed and let’s get a move on.”  J.D. replied as he let the door bounce off the wall and flipped the over head light on.  “Oh and take a quick shower.  You stink.”  He added as he waved his hand in front of his nose and screwed up his face.

 

“You can be replaced.”  Buck growled; flopping an arm over his eyes to block out the compassionless light.  He briefly contemplated calling in to work sick and going back to sleep.

 

J.D. shook his head and chuckled, “You leave me no choice.”  He climbed up onto the end of the bed and proceeded to jump up and down; almost bouncing Buck out of bed.

 

Buck jumped to the floor and stood there looking at J.D. with a perplexed look on his face.  His hair was standing up in all different directions and his Smiley face boxers were twisted round.  “What are you; 5 years old?”  Buck grumped and staggered into the master bathroom; slamming the door shut behind him.

 

“You’re out of bed aren’t you?”  J.D. crowed and ran downstairs to make sure he had packed everything he would need today at the office.

 

He and Buck had gotten along so well when he joined up with Team Seven that Buck had offered him a place to stay at a reduced rate.  The arrangement had helped Buck supplement the mortgage payment on his condo and gave J.D. the opportunity to save some money toward a place of his own.

 

Fifteen minutes later, Buck was coming down the stairs straightening his tie.  “You ready to hit the road?” he asked as he fished his keys out of the bowl sitting on the credenza.

 

“As I’ll ever be.” J.D. slung his back pack containing his laptop over his shoulder, flipped the light off in the room; and followed Buck out into the early morning darkness. He looked out at Buck’s cherry red ’57 GMC waiting under the halo of the amber colored parking lot lights.  “It is too early to be heading into work.”

 

“Yeah well at least we don’t live almost an hour from the office like Chris does.  He probably got on the road before 5 a.m.  I do not envy him.”  Buck frowned; he unlocked J.D.’s door and moved around to the other side of the truck to get in.  He turned the ignition over and listened to the comforting purr of the engine.

 

J.D. turned on the radio and started his normal channel surfing.  This morning he started with Hard Rock, listened for all of two minutes and switched to Techno.  After bouncing to the music for a few moments he flipped to another Rock station.  Every time Buck thought the young man had settled on a station he’d switch it up again.  After about the tenth station Buck was starting to grit his teeth.

 

“Either pick a station and stay with it or turn it off.  I’m too tired to deal with this crap today.”  Buck griped as he pulled out into traffic.

 

“Hey it’s not my fault you stayed up late to watch the John Wayne marathon.  You knew that we had court early this morning.”  J.D. pointed out as he looked at the passing houses that were just starting to show signs of life in the early morning hour.

 

“How could I forget?  Chris has been running roughshod over everyone; making sure all the paperwork’s in order and everyone’s testimony is correct.”  Buck stated as they sat at the intersection, watching the opposite traffic move through the light.  “Come on, this is a freaking long light.”  He huffed, impatiently tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

 

A short time later, as they pulled in to park, J.D. noticed Vin, sitting in his Jeep sipping at a large coffee.  His tie was loose around his neck and his shoulder length brown locks had not yet been pulled back.  “Mornin’ boys,” Vin greeted as he hopped out of the Jeep to join the two on their trek to the elevators.

 

“Don’t you look chipper this morning?” J.D. commented and pushed the elevator up button rocking on his heels and yawning as they waited for the car to arrive.

 

Vin threw his now empty coffee cup into a nearby trash can and stretched his shoulders as far back as they would go.  “Should be, been up for several hours already; had to run out to Chris’s place to tend to the horses.”

 

“Why did you have to go all the way out to Chris’s place?  I would have thought he would have taken care of that before he came in.” J.D. wondered as the elevator dinged to announce its arrival and the doors slowly slid open.

 

“Well he could have, if he had gone home last night.  The hard head pulled an all-nighter.  I had to bring him a change of clothes and stop by the convenience store for a bottle of antacids.”  Vin smirked and swung the garment bag over his shoulder.

 

“Wonderful, just wonderful,” Buck muttered as he stepped onto the elevator behind Vin and J.D. and pushed number eleven.  “I’m looking forward to working with a sleep deprived, gut aching, walking attitude on steroids today.”

 

“You know he always get’s like this when Judge Paxton is hearing one of our cases,” J.D. commented as he watched the floors ping by, “Judge Paxton and Chris are like oil and water, they just don’t mix.”

 

As the elevator slowed and opened on twelve, the three passengers disembarked to the sound of a door slamming forcibly somewhere on the floor.  “Gotta be either Chris’s office or the supply closet, last week they installed automatic closers on all the other doors to prevent that.  Supposedly, someone reported to Travis that too many doors were being slammed and it was creating a hostile work environment.” Vin chuckled as they started toward the bull pen.

 

“Yeah, well they don’t have to work in that environment; they’ve just got to listen to it.”  J.D. laughed as he set his bag down on his desk.

 

Buck grabbed his coffee cup off his desk and made his way back to the break room.  As he entered the room he noticed that there was only enough coffee left in the carafe for maybe a half a cup.  “Thanks, Chris, really appreciate that.  Is it so hard to make a pot, when you get down to just the dregs?”  He reached up and yanked the cabinet door open and snatched out a filter, coffee and the scoop.  He set the lot down on the counter and slammed the door with a resounding “thwack!”  He prepared a new pot after washing what was left down the drain; leaned against the counter to mindlessly watch the dark brew run into the pot below.  It was definitely too early in the morning for this nonsense.

 

Part 2

 

“Hey Chris, got your suit and the antacids.  You need anything else?”  Vin asked as he bravely poked his head around the door to Chris’s office.  What he saw brought him up short; Vin had to blink, he’d never seen the office this disorganized.  Chris was sitting at his desk typing furiously on his computer; manila folders and reports scattered across the table top and balled up bits of paper littering the floor.  There were at least ten Styrofoam cups laying randomly around the office with varying levels of coffee in them; and if the office looked disheveled Chris was even worse, his shirtsleeves rolled up to his elbows, the hem of his dress shirt un-tucked, his mangled tie lying abandoned on the credenza behind his desk.  To top it all off his hair was standing up in all different directions and he had red rimmed eyes.  “Uh, okay I’ll just hang this behind your door,” Vin remarked as he hung the garment bag up and set the antacids on the desk next to Chris’s hand, “You look like you could use these.” he remarked as he looked down at Chris and waited for some type of response.  None appeared to be forth coming.  Vin huffed and crossed his arms over his chest; and waited, and waited. “Thanks, Vin, appreciate you driving way out of your way to take care of the animals, pick me up some clean clothes, so I don’t look like a hot mess in front of the Judge, and antacids to counteract the swill I’ve been destroying my stomach with all night.” Vin declared sarcastically as Chris continued to work without even looking up at him.  “Hello! Larabee, A ‘Thank you, Vin’ would be nice.” He uttered standing there with his hands on his hips, waiting for some type of acknowledgment.

 

Chris stopped typing, pushed away from his desk, stood up and came around to where Vin was standing; grabbed Vin’s arm and pushed him back out the door, closing it firmly in Vin’s sputtering face.

 

“This does not bode well for our day.” Buck muttered as he sat down at his desk after having witnessed Vin’s ejection from Chris’s office.  “I mean if he’s not even talking to you, we’re in some serious trouble.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Part 1

 

As Chris shut the door he turned and leaned against it; sighing in frustration, looking down at his watch he noted that it was now quarter to seven.  He rubbed at his gritty, stinging eyes and pushed off the door and headed back to his desk.  Sinking into the chair wearily, he leaned back and stared at the computer screen.  At 4:45 pm yesterday he had received an email marked urgent from the U.S. State’s Attorney’s Office.  It had stated that Judge Paxton had been re-assigned to their case and that the accused, Alan Frankel, now wanted to accept an earlier offered plea bargain. 

 

If Alan Frankel accepted the plea bargain he’d walk away with a slap on the wrist and all the work they’d done over the last three months would have been for nothing.  It had occurred to Chris that Paxton may let the plea back in just for spite; it was no secret that Chris and Judge Paxton did not see eye to eye.  “Why did it have to be Paxton?” he groaned to himself, he’d been having a quiet month so far, the anniversary of Sarah and Adam’s death had come and gone; and he’d only been a little melancholy this year.  He’d been proud of himself; he hadn’t felt the need to drown himself in alcohol and had managed not to light up a single cigarette.  He’d been fine until yesterday when he’d received that damned email.

 

“I need a vacation, a long one.” Chris sighed as he leaned forward and started gathering up the papers scattered over his desk into some semblance of order.  Once that task had been completed he tackled the papers littering the floor and the coffee cups strewn around his office.  In short order, his office resembled its spotless self again; he wished that cleaning up his life could be that easy.  Chris wandered over to the windows to look out over the city and realized that while he’d been thinking the sun had begun its ascent, and the dark blues and grays were gradually turning to the pinks and reds of dawn.  Time had passed without him realizing it and for some reason he suddenly felt shut in and needed to get out.  Looking at his watch again informed him that it was now 7:15 a.m. and he had an hour before he had to meet with the prosecutors, he grabbed his coat off the coat tree, smoothed his hair as best he could and yanked open his office door.

 

The quiet chatter that had been going on stopped abruptly as five pairs of eyes turned toward him.  He only spared them a cursory glance before muttering, “I’ll be back in a little while” and headed toward the elevator and freedom.

 

Buck jumped up from his desk and shouted, “Uh, we got a meeting with the prosecutors in less than an hour.”  Chris just kept walking and when the elevator did not arrive fast enough; he headed for the stairs.

 

Once in the lobby he put on his sunglasses and headed to the front doors where the morning security guard greeted him “Mornin’ Agent Larabee, I didn’t see you come in.  Gonna be a beautiful day.”

 

“Morning.” Chris muttered and continued out the door.  The cool air made some strides to clearing his tired mind but did little to re-energize him.  He found a bench in the smoker’s area, pulled out a pack of cigarettes; he turned the pack over and over before finally giving in and lighting up.  As he pulled the first drag off of the cigarette he felt the nicotine flood his system and he sighed in relief.

 

Vin had watched as Chris practically ran for the elevator; and out of concern decided to follow.  This morning their Senior Agent had looked really haggard, Vin had noticed the gray pallor to Chris’s skin and his red rimmed eyes.  He thought Chris had been handling the month pretty well so far, he’d even stayed even tempered during the anniversary of his family’s deaths.  As he exited the lobby he looked around the courtyard searching for the familiar blonde haired, lanky form.  For someone having such a room filling personality, Chris could blend in with the scenery when he wanted.  After checking various secluded corners of the courtyard with little success, Vin decided to check the one place that he had yet to look, the smoker’s area; there Chris was, sitting on a bench, cigarette clenched between his fingers.  It appeared that Chris had slipped and was back to smoking, Vin shook his head in sympathy and walked over to where Chris was sitting, staring at his cigarette with what seemed to be deep, profound interest.

 

“Thought you quit.” Vin stated as he sat down beside Chris and stared at his friend.

 

Chris put the cigarette to his lips again and held the smoke before answering, “Did, fell off the wagon; happens to the best of us.”  He contemplated the cigarette again before flicking the ash off the end and taking another drag.

 

Vin studied Chris for a moment, noticing the pinched look to his features, “Wanna talk about it?”

 

“Nothing to talk about; my problem not yours.” Chris ground out what little was left of the cigarette on the bottom of his shoe and dropped the butt into the ash can.

 

Knowing that he wasn’t going to get any information out of Chris no matter how hard he tried, Vin stood up and turned to head back in, “You know I’m here if you need to talk, and you’ve got about thirty minutes before your meeting.”

 

Chris pulled out another cigarette and lit it, “Thank you, nice to know I’ve got a therapist on the team.  I’ll keep it in mind.”

 

Vin stood still a moment longer and when no other comments were forthcoming headed back in.  “Moody bastard.” He mumbled under his breath.

 

Chris looked up and watched Vin’s retreating form getting smaller as the distance between them grew.  He knew it wasn’t his team’s fault that Paxton was such a bastard.  It was his fault and Felicity’s fault; he’d used very poor judgment when hooking up with that woman, and he had the scars to prove it.  Screwing her was unequivocally the worst decision he made during his life, he had yet been able to think of anything worse.  Hell, even BUDS had been a walk in the park compared to her.  If she had been a test at BUDS nothing could have stopped him from ringing out.

 

Part 2

 

“Good morning one and all!” Ezra called as he stepped off of the elevator, he straightened his tie and knew he looked as impeccable as ever in a smart pinstriped suit that had cost him at least a grand.  It takes effort to look this good everyday he thought to himself.  He slowed as he neared his desk noting the solemn expressions on his teammate’s faces.  “Is there something amiss?  I don’t think I’m late today, no it’s only 7:30, and I’m actually early.  Pat on the back for me, bravo.  Where’s Mr. Larabee he will want to take note of the occasion.”

 

“Serious, Ez.  Paxton is now handling our case and everyone is afraid he’s going to toss the case for something trivial, you know how much he can’t stand Chris.”  Josiah supplied as he got up to get a fresh cup of coffee.

 

“You’re joking right; we’re talking Paxton, the same Paxton whose daughter our Senior Agent had a little ‘thing’ with?  If I remember she put him in the hospital with one of her little adventures.”  Ezra asked as he sat down at his desk and flipped his computer on.

 

“That girl was a psycho bitch, her father had no clue the kinda dangerous stuff she was into, and unfortunately neither did Chris.  Never seen him cut and run so fast in my life, would have been funny if Paxton hadn’t threatened to have him incarcerated for corrupting his innocent little daughter.  Innocent my ass!  She made Chris look like a vestal virgin.”  Buck hooted, “Hell, she even scared me and I’ve been known to be on the adventurous side, but playing chicken with trains is not my idea of fun, I’m more into the fuzzy handcuffs or maybe bathing in dark chocolate syrup, it gets into the most interesting places.”

 

Ezra rolled his eyes, “Please Agent Wilmington, spare us your sexual escapades, its way too early in the morning for my ears to bleed.”

 

Buck snorted and rapped his chest, “You’re just jealous of my ‘animal magnetism’, I can have any woman I want, whenever I want.”

 

“Oh yes, that is what I am, I am so jealous of you.” Ezra crooned and placed his hands over his heart in a theatrical manner, “Buck, oh Buck, I need you’re assistance in finding a woman, I can’t do it without you!  Please I’m desperate.” He dropped his hand, pulled up his poker face and stated, “Give me a break!  You are not an expert on love by any stretch of the imagination.  Your education came while hiding under your sheets at night with a sock, a flashlight and an underwear model catalog.”

 

J.D., Josiah and Nathan broke out into gales of laughter until they had tears running down their faces.  Buck scowled at all of them, “Thanks, I appreciate that! Ez-ra!” He looked at Ezra, “Ouch, that hurt!  You didn’t mean that did you?”

 

Ezra grinned and got up to get a cup of coffee, “You’ll never know.”

 

“So, what’d I miss?” Vin asked as he walked back into the office.

 

“Buck channeling Dr. Ruth, what’s new?” Nathan reported, he looked toward the elevator; noticing that Vin had returned alone.  “He didn’t come back with you?  What’s up?”

 

Vin shrugged, took his suit coat off and hung it up, “I haven’t a clue, being as closed mouthed as ever.  Said he had nothing to say, and that it’s his problem; he’ll deal with it.” Vin’s brow creased, “I thought Dr. Ruth was still alive?”  Nathan rolled his eyes at Vin.

 

“Well boys, I think we should check over our paperwork and make sure every ‘I’ is dotted and every ‘T’ is crossed; if not for our sakes, for Chris’s sake.”  Josiah suggested and started flipping through his case file.

 

Mumbled agreements came from the other agents and as Chris re-entered the offices anyone standing in the bull pen could have heard a pin drop.  He shot a questioning look at his agents but continued into his office; shutting the door firmly behind him.

 

Vin began checking his watch at 8:00 and shook his head, Larabee was going to be late for his meeting with the Asst. U.S. State’s Attorney.  He said a quick prayer and picked up the handset on his phone and dialed Chris’s extension.  Everyone in the bullpen could hear the phone ringing; it was answered on the fifth ring.  “Uh, Chris, I uh thought I’d let you know that you have your meeting in ten minutes.”

 

There was silence on the phone for a few seconds and Vin thought Chris might have hung up on him when the stilted reply came over the handset, “I am aware of the time, Tanner.  I am leaving now.  I expect to see all of you in the court room in one hour.” And the conversation ended.  Chris’s office door sprung open and a somewhat more put together Larabee made an appearance.  He said nothing as he exited the offices and headed toward the elevator.

 

Buck let out a quick breath and relaxed back into his chair.  Now that Chris was gone he would try and enjoy his cup of coffee.  It was strong, sweet, and creamy exactly like he preferred his women.

Josiah looked around at his teammates, “I believe we would all be in agreement with the statement ‘that man needs to get laid’ am I right, or am I right?”

 

Buck started choking on his coffee at Josiah’s nonchalant take on the situation and J.D. had to beat on his back.

 

“Good one, Josiah.  I wouldn’t have the balls to say it out loud like that though.” J.D. giggled and pounded Buck on the back some more.

 

Everyone burst out laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 1

 

Chris sat behind the U.S. State’s Attorney waiting for court to begin, trying his best to ignore Alan Frankel, who was currently sitting beside his court appointed defense attorney.  Chris sent a heated glare toward Frankel as he gave Chris a prissy little finger wave for the fourth time in the last five minutes.  Chris tried to think happy thoughts, such as hanging Frankel from the rooftop of the courthouse in his underwear for everyone to see; or maybe wringing his neck and watching him turn purple while he fought to breathe.  Sadly, even those thoughts gave him no comfort as he now watched the minute hands on the wall clock tick closer to 9 a.m., and every click of the second hand sounding like a gun blast in his ears.  And then everything went silent.

 

The Court Security Officer addressed the courtroom, “All rise; the Honorable Judge Henry Paxton is present and presiding.” Judge Paxton entered the courtroom from his chambers and sat behind the bench.  He scanned the crowd, stopping when his eyes landed on Special Agent Larabee, Chris held his gaze refusing to turn away first. The CSO continued on aware of the building tension, “Please be seated and come to order.  This court is now in session.”  Judge Paxton broke eye contact as everyone sat down and he directed his attention to the accused.

 

Vin slid a glance over to Chris and noticed that he was still glaring at Paxton, not a good career move for the team leader.  Vin nudged him in the side and whispered out of the side of his mouth, so that the sensitive recording microphones installed around the room would not pick up his voice, “Turn the glare down Larabee, we’re on his turf remember.  Save it for outside the courtroom.”

 

Chris just scowled more, but did turn his gaze back over to where Frankel was sitting.  For two hours he sat there listening to first, the opening statements from the prosecution.  Once the opening statements had been completed, the U.S. State’s Attorney began presenting his case; calling both Vin and Ezra to the witness stand.  By the third hour his butt had gone numb along with his mind, the droning on of the voices lulling him into an almost comatose state of being, and his mind of its own volition went back a year ago to when he’d met Felicity Paxton.

 

Part 2

 

The cold October morning had not begun well for SAIC Chris Larabee; a storm system had moved into the area and had dropped almost six inches of snow overnight, which had resulted in extra time being spent in the barn dealing with the horses.  In his hurry to get back to the house, to change for work he had somehow managed to slam his fingers in the barn door, luckily the only ones to hear his colorful language had been the horses, and if they’d been able to, he would have bet they’d been blushing.  He managed to shower, shave and dress in record time; leaving himself barely enough time to fix a coffee for the road.  Standing in the kitchen he set the creamer on the counter and reached up to open the cupboard to pull down a clean travel mug when he noticed something that looked like a string hanging down from under the cupboard door, “What in the world is that?” he murmured as he grabbed the ‘string’ between his index finger and thumb pulling as he opened the door.  The next thing he knew he had a squirming, squeaking mouse in his hand, it surprised him so much that he yelped; tossing it away.  Amazingly enough, the mouse shook itself off and ran hell bent for leather into the living room.  “Ugh, yuck!” Chris exclaimed as he turned on the hot water and soaped his hands twice before he was comfortable that his hands were clean enough.  He quickly made up his coffee, grabbed his coat and keys, and headed out to the garage, making a mental note to buy mouse traps on the way home.

 

It had been a slow trek into work due to the snow and he was now running twenty minutes late for his meeting with Director Travis.  While sitting impatiently at the light, cursing the morning traffic reporter for not mentioning that there had been a seven car pileup on the interstate, coincidently near the exit ramp that he had to take, he heard the unmistakable sound of rubber sliding across pavement.  He looked up in the rear view mirror just in time to see a large SUV rapidly getting closer, “Oh shit!” was all he could exclaim as he slammed both feet down on the break, in the hope that somehow the cushion he had allowed in front of his vehicle would be enough to keep him from plowing into the rear of the compact sitting in front.  The SUV hit with such force combined with the snow and ice on the roadway, Chris’s truck and the compact were pushed into the on coming traffic.  Chris watched, while in slow motion, the little compact in front was struck in the side by a minivan and sent spinning into the opposite flow of traffic; he’d been so entranced by the site that he didn’t even notice the mid-size sedan sliding toward his truck, the front end dipping just enough that it struck the low side of the driver’s door; the momentum pushing the car’s hood below the undercarriage of the truck, the Ram was canted at such an angle that only the passenger side wheels remained in contact with the road.

 

He tried to cover his face as the safety glass seemed to explode with the force of the impact, stinging as it cut into exposed skin.  Somehow he managed to strike his left temple on the door frame which caused him to literally see stars before his vision started fading in and out.  He heard crying and yelling before it faded into nothingness.

 

Next he was aware of someone shining a light in his eyes, he tried to reach a hand up to bat it away but someone pushed it back down to his side, “Stay still sir, everything is going to be all right.  Can you tell me where you hurt?” came a male voice from the passenger side of the vehicle.

 

“What? What happened?” Chris asked, thinking he should know the answer but not being able to formulate a rational thought at the moment.  His head was really starting to hurt and it was making his left eye tear up, he tried to reach up to wipe at the tear, but his hand was pushed down again.

 

“All right let’s start with some simple questions.  What’s your name?” came the voice again and this time a dark haired man’s face materialized before him, at least he thought it was a male, his vision was really blurry.

 

Chris sat there for a second trying to gather his thoughts, the man prompted him for his name again, “It’s Chris, ok. Give me a second to answer the freaking questions.”

 

“There’s no need to get hostile, sir, I’m just trying to check your welfare.” The voice calmly explained.

 

Out of his right eye he noticed that the EMT now had some type of collar, “We don’t need that, I feel fine, just a little woozy.” Chris replied, “I can walk it off.”

 

“I don’t think so,” came a new voice off some where to his right, “you have a head injury and we need to get you checked out, it looks as if you whacked your head pretty hard on the door frame here.”  Chris tried to turn his head to see the other person but they were holding him back against the headrest.

 

“How much longer for that backboard?” someone yelled, before the answering reply of, “right here!” was called out.  Chris started to feel even woozier as the paramedics were positioning the backboard and the next thing he knew he was staring up at the ceiling of a moving ambulance.

 

“He’s back with us.” Someone called out and he felt a sharp pinch in his right arm which caused him to grimace, “It’ll be ok, just getting an IV started.  We’ll be at the hospital before you know it.”

 

“Hospital?” Chris asked, as he tried to piece together what was happening.

 

“Yes, we’ve been re-directed to Denver Memorial, been a lot of accidents this morning, it’s a good hospital.” The EMT advised as he took another set of vitals.

 

“Perfect, just perfect.” Chris sighed as he drifted off again.

 

When he awoke again he was lying in what he assumed was the emergency room on a gurney. He tried to sit up but found his head hurt way too much for the effort and the blasted cervical color was still around his neck.  He could hear people talking and walking back and forth on the other side of the curtain, but he did not recognize any of the voices.  His left arm was sore and achy; as he lifted it he noticed dark bruises running down the side of his forearm and wondered how they got there.  Chris valiantly tried to take an inventory of his aches but realized that there were too many to categorize right now.

 

While he was lying there contemplating whether or not to go back to sleep he noticed the curtain moving and a familiar face pop through, “Hey, you know if you wanted to take the day off all you had to do was call.”  Vin smiled at Chris trying to lighten the situation.  “How you feeling, Cowboy?”

 

Chris growled and admonished Vin, “Number one, Not a Cowboy.  Number two, I had every intention of coming in to work today.”

 

Vin held up both hands to cut off the tirade, “Whoa, a might touchy there are we?  I was trying to make you feel better.  Doc said they’d release you after they run you through the CAT Scan, told’em there was nothing to see.” he continued on when Chris glared at him, “Ought to make you happy you don’t have to spend the night.”  He watched as Chris narrowed his eyes further, okay, so he’d riled him more than he intended, the man needed to lighten up a bit, then maybe his head wouldn’t hurt so much.

 

“Find me a shirt.” Chris snapped as he tried to push himself to a sitting position, but Vin placed a restraining hand on his chest. Chris took a deep breath and counted to ten before gritting out, “Please.”

 

Vin shot him cocky a smile, “Sorry Cowboy, after the scan and the Doc gives his okay, and then I’ll be more than happy to help you blow this Popsicle stand.”

 

After another six hours Chris and Vin were on their way to the pharmacy to pick up Chris’s pain meds, as Vin pulled into the parking lot he offered to let Chris stay in the Jeep.  “You don’t have to come in Larabee. I know how to pick up meds.”

 

“I know you do, but I need to get some other things too.  While you go drop off the prescription, I’ll grab what I need.”  Chris grimaced as his head throbbed.

 

“Suit yourself, but you could just give me your list and I’ll pick the stuff up for you.” Vin again suggested as he slid from the driver’s seat.

 

Chris slowly followed Vin into the pharmacy and went in search of the items he needed, first he grabbed up the mouse traps and a jar of peanut butter.  He remembered he needed a bottle of antacids and went in search of them.  After coming close to screaming in frustration he found them in between the digestive aids and condom rack.  “You’ve got to be kidding me, I never would have put these things together.” He murmured and reached for the extra strength bottle.  Who in their right mind would associate anti-diarrheal drugs and laxatives with sex?  Okay, maybe they were things that people were embarrassed to buy; no, that wasn’t right; he’d never been embarrassed to buy condoms.  Maybe, he was just making his head hurt worse than it was already trying to rationalize consumer buying habits.

 

“Ooh a Magnum man, I have to say I’m jealous of your lady.” came a sultry voice from behind him.

 

Chris spun around knocking antacid bottles and condoms to the floor, “Excuse me?” he asked as he looked at the woman leaning against the counter. Ugh, now he looked like some kind of clumsy dork who got flustered around beautiful women.  She was certainly beautiful; with her cornflower blue eyes, plump ripe lips and creamy golden skin that made him feel like an awkward hormone driven teenager not an experienced and mature adult.  He stared at her trying to form a viable thought, unfortunately his thought processes had stalled, while his libido had just kicked into overdrive; her perfume was intoxicating as it teased at his senses. “Get it together Larabee.” he chastised himself.

 

“You were reaching for the Magnum condoms.” She pointed to the rack behind Chris.

 

He finally pulled himself back together and looked at her as if she had grown another head, “No, I wasn’t, I was getting antacids; and what kind of question is that to ask a perfect stranger anyway?”

 

She grinned at him before bending over to pick up the items that had cascaded to the floor, “Oh, so you don’t need Magnums?”

 

“Not that it’s any of your business, but I’ve never had any complaints in that department.” He shot back before he could stop his mouth.  Great job there Larabee, he thought, remember to engage the brain before engaging the mouth.

 

Chris thought this had to be the result of the concussion, something like this didn’t happen in real life.  He tried to focus his gaze on her; he had to admit she was a looker, with her red hair and lithe frame, curved in all the right places.  She apparently knew how to work those curves too because she was currently throwing he abundant assets at him.

 

“You are a cute one, even if you look like you went nine rounds with a boxer and lost.”  She crooned, “Name’s Felicity by the way, I’m new in town and looking for some fun.” She gave him a big smile before turning and walking off, “I’ll be in touch.” She threw over her shoulder.

 

Chris watched her walk out the front door of the store in total and complete disbelief, “I think I need to go back to the hospital?” he groaned to Vin as he walked up with the filled prescription.

 

Vin looked at Chris in alarm, “Why, don’t you feel well?”

 

Chris shook his head slowly, “No, I’m hallucinating.”

 

“Why’d you think you’re hallucinating, Cowboy?”  Vin asked as he grabbed Chris’s arm and started walking with him to the front of the store.

 

“I thought there was a woman standing here, great rack, saying the strangest things to me a little while ago” Chris mused as he set his items on the counter. 

 

“But Chris, you were talking to a woman, I saw you and I saw her.”  Vin explained and took the bag as Chris paid the cashier.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 1

 

As soon as court recessed Chris made a beeline for the coffee shop on the corner.  He felt wrung out and tense at the same time, praying that the day would end quickly and he could head home.  After waiting in line for several minutes, it was finally his turn and he ordered a triple espresso; knowing good and well that his system was way over amped already.

 

“There he is.” Buck called out as Chris exited the coffee shop, “Hey, Stud may want actually eat something before you tear your stomach up.”

 

“Not hungry,” Chris mumbled as he sat on an empty bench, moving over to make room for Buck and Ezra.  Buck flopped down while Ezra closely inspected the bench for filth, before taking the remaining seat.  “Where’s Vin?” Chris asked noticing that the sharpshooter was missing.

 

“He’s grabbing us a seat at this diner about two blocks over, supposedly pretty good food, according to the court room stenographer.  She said that they have the most amazing crab cakes, and I know how you love those.” Buck replied as he stood back up grabbing Chris’s arm.

 

Chris tried to shake his hand off, “There is only one place to get the best crab cakes and unless you’ve got a trip to the east coast planned it’s not going to happen.”

 

Ezra stood and straightened his suit, “Mr. Larabee, I am willing to suffer through lunch at a greasy spoon if you accompany us.  You may be surprised by this eating establishment; the lady also informed us that this place was under new management.”

 

“Come on Chris, you get some good food in you and you’ll feel better.  I know I’m looking forward to these crab cakes.  Good memories when we were stationed in Norfolk.”  Buck wheedled; Chris squinted up at Buck and sighed, pulling himself up.  “That’s my guy!” Buck crowed slapping him on the back.

 

~o~

 

Despite that “Ray’s” diner’s façade was covered in faded and pealing paint, the line for lunch was out the door, “Wow, hope Vin managed to get us a seat.” Buck stated as he moved through the crowd with Ezra and Chris trailing behind.  As they got inside Vin waved from a booth in the back of the diner, “All right he got us one, come on Chris, Ez, times a wastin’.”

 

“They have home-cookin’ here, stick your ribs kinda stuff.” Vin said as Buck slid into the booth across from him.  “Can’t wait to try it,” Vin smiled, as he passed out two menus to Buck and Ezra, who sat down beside him.

 

“Aw man, Chris! You see this? They got Maryland Crab Cakes, that’s what I’m getting! Oh and fries with Old Bay seasoning.”  Buck crooned punching Chris in the arm.

 

Chris slid him a look, rubbing at his shoulder, having second thoughts about his choice of seat.  “Yeah I see it, but I’ve been plenty of places that claim Maryland Crab Cakes and they ain’t.” Buck scowled at Chris but broke into a brilliant smile as their waitress showed up.

 

“Good afternoon, gentleman.  My name’s Molly, what can I get you all to drink?” She gave them a radiant smile which made Chris’s stomach do a strange little flip-flop making him wonder if he should maybe just order toast.  After taking their drink orders, both Chris and Buck watched, as she turned to go to the kitchen.  Her small waist and sculpted neck were available for the boys to observe, along with her smoothly measured stroll, which kept Buck’s attention until she was out of site.

 

‘There goes a cool drink of water!  Did you see her assets, curvy in all the right places!  I’m callin’ it boys; she’ll be eating out of my hand before the end of the week!”  Buck crowed, Ezra was about to make a comment but Buck shushed him as Molly returned with their drinks.

 

“Ok, the ‘special’ today is the open faced roast beef with gravy fries and a side salad.  Do you have any questions about the menu?”  She asked as she pulled her order pad out.

 

Vin looked around at the others and shrugged, “I’ll take the ‘special’ with Ranch dressing on the salad.”

 

“I’ll take pastrami on rye with a Greek side salad.” Ezra replied as he placed his order, watching amusedly as Buck was being all moony eyed with their waitress.

 

Molly looked down at Chris’s bent head and asked, “What can I get you?” Chris looked up into the greenest eyes he had ever seen, they were like large emeralds, had to be contacts, no one had eyes that green, he thought to himself.  “Sir, you okay?” she asked and watched as he seemed to shake himself back to awareness.

 

“Uh yeah, the crab cakes on the menu, are they ‘real’ Maryland Crab Cakes?”  Chris asked and watched as Molly smiled widely.

 

“Yes they are, made them up myself this morning using pure Old Bay; you had Maryland Crab Cakes before?”  She asked and smiled again when Chris nodded.

 

“I’ll try the crab cake meal with the side salad; uh I’ll have the parmesan peppercorn dressing.”

 

“Ok, I’m sure you won’t be disappointed.”  She smiled and turned her gaze onto Buck, “And what can I get you?”

 

“Aw, Honey, I’ll take the crab cakes, fries with Old Bay and a side of you.” Buck flirted with his most impressive smile.  Chris shot him a withering look, Vin and Ezra groaned.

 

“I’m not on the menu, Sport.  But, I’ll bring you everything else.” Molly smiled tightly, “I’ll be back soon with your orders.”

 

After she was out of earshot Vin hooted, “Smooth move there, Ex-lax.  That’s how to get her eating out of your hand.” Vin shook his head and couldn’t stop laughing at the look of loss on Bucks face.

 

“She’ll warm up to me, you’ll see, I just need to figure her out, might be a tough nut to crack, but crack her I will.”  Buck declared while taking a sip of his iced tea.

 

Ezra sighed, “As I’m always saying, Mr. Wilmington is a legend in his own mind.  Though I do believe Mr. Larabee was a little taken with our nubile waitress.”

 

“Yeah, I saw that Chris, you got a little distracted there, probably not as wild as Felicity.” Vin commented as he looked out the window.

 

Chris scowled at Vin, “Had to bring her up didn’t you?  I’m over her, she was nuts, and I say good riddance.”

 

“Hey, you’re the one who’s been all broody over her today.  She is gone, never to darken your door again.  She’s supposedly living it up in Japan somewhere.  She thought you were a pussy, said so herself.  You should be glad she took off never to look back.”

 

“I am not a pussy!” Chris hissed and quickly looked up as someone cleared their throat, there she was, Buck’s waitress, all long honey blonde hair and lightly tanned, he’d bet a million dollars her skin was silky to the touch.

 

“I brought you all some bread and rolls.  They’re a little backed up in the kitchen, but it shouldn’t be too much of a delay.” She explained as she plopped the basket down on the table along with their salads.

 

“So you mentioned you made the crab cakes, seemed pretty sure of that recipe being genuine, where you hail from?” Buck asked innocently.

 

“Uh, well I’m from Baltimore, Maryland, but spent a lot of my time between Ocean City, Maryland and Washington, D.C.  This is the first time I’ve lived west of the Mississippi, believe it or not.” Molly looked over her shoulder and back at the boys, “I came out here to help out my uncle, he’s invested everything in this diner.”

 

“Long way to come to work in a diner,” Buck commented.  

 

“He asked if I could help, couldn’t say no.” Molly just shrugged her shoulders, “Let me check on your order.”

 

As she hurried off, Chris turned on Buck, “Turn it down there Casanova, you scare her off you won’t even make it to first base.  I don’t think this one is like your normal conquests.”

 

Buck chuckled, “It’ll be fine; don’t you worry.”

 

Molly returned with their orders.  “Ok, here we are,” she handed each agent their lunch order and some extra napkins.  “I’ll bring you all some refills, enjoy.”

 

Buck dug into his crab cakes and moaned as he ate them, “This is the real deal, I’m in heaven.”

 

“Don’t drool Buck, it’s not polite.” Vin grinned around his own food, “I think we’ve found a new place to go to lunch.”

 

“I’d have to agree with you, Mr. Tanner, as long as they can keep the quality of the food true, I will also be patronizing this establishment again.” Ezra watched as Chris was eating his crab cakes with great relish.  “I take it you’re enjoying your meal, Mr. Larabee?”

 

“Delicious,” Was all Chris could say as he savored his meal.

 

Buck watched as Molly moved through out the restaurant attending to the other diners, before dropping off their drink refills.

 

Ezra looked up at Molly and smiled widely showing his gold tooth, “Thank you for the refills.  Your friendly smile and courteous demeanor made this a truly enjoyable experience.” Ezra smirked at Buck and replied, “When you get a chance if we can get the check, it would be appreciated.  We’ve got to get back to court.”

 

“Sure no problem, here you go, they’ll take your payment up front.” She replied and handed Ezra the check.  “Have a great day.” She smiled before walking off to attend another table.

 

Chris finished up without a word, handed Ezra his money and left his portion of the tip on the table, “I’ll meet you over at the court house.”  He got up and headed toward the front of the restaurant.  He lit up a cigarette as soon as he gained the outside, he had hoped the delicious lunch and entertaining conversation would have helped shake the image of Felicity that had been haunting him too much over the last twenty-four hours, but it only pushed the irritating thoughts back for a short time.

 

Part 2

 

Chris came awake gradually, his head pounding to the beat of his heart, ugh too much to drink last night.  He tried to slide out from beneath Felicity without waking her, but she was wrapped around him like an octopus.  He pulled her arm off his chest and used his foot to push her over onto her side.  Sliding out of the bed onto the floor, he used a nearby chair to pull himself up and stumbled into the bathroom to relieve his aching bladder.  Once he had that need taken care of he moved to the sink to splash some water on his face.  As he looked up into the mirror, he noticed his sunken, darkly shadowed eyes and berated himself, “You look like shit!  You need to move on before this girl kills you, Larabee.”

 

Reaching into the shower he turned the water on, pulling up as he felt a stabbing pain on his right side.  He turned to look in the mirror and saw a bruise covering most of his ribcage, “What the hell?  How’d that get there?”  he tried to remember what had happened last night but his head really hurt too much.  He climbed into the shower and let the hot water beat down, trying to ease the thundering in his head.  He grabbed a bar of soap and concentrated on cleaning up; he had the sudden desire to rid his skin of Felicity’s scent.

 

A cool breeze unexpectedly moved across his skin and suddenly Felicity was plastered to his back, she ran her hands over his chest and tried to move lower but he dropped the soap and grabbed her hands, “Please, I need you to give me some space.”

 

“Come on baby, you know how I love taking showers with you, it’s a great way to start the morning.” She crooned as she ran her hand down his flank.

 

Chris slammed the water off, pushed the shower curtain over and stepped out grabbing a towel on the way, “I said ‘no’ and I meant it.  You want to tell me what happened here?” he snapped pointing to the angry bruising.

 

“Well we over indulged a little last night, and after the movie we were screwing in the stairwell; you lost your balance.  You hit the railing pretty hard, but you looked ok so we just came back to my place.”  She explained as she turned the shower back on and stepped into the spray.

 

Chris hastily wiped the towel over his skin before heading back into the bedroom.  These missing and unexplained moments were beginning to occur more than Chris liked to admit, and enough was enough.

 

“Yeah, ok, I’m outta here, I’ve got things to do today.” He growled trying to pull on a pair of jeans over his still damp skin.

 

“Baby, you promised we’d stay in bed all day, and I was looking forward to trying out my new digital video camera by making a movie that we can watch together later.” She looked out from the curtain and gave him a devilish smile.

 

“Changed my mind, I’ve got to get to my place and take care of the animals.”  he muttered as he pulled a T-shirt over his head.  He quickly went through the room gathering up his clothing and belongings, “I’ll call you later.” And he ran for the door, slamming it behind him.

 

As Chris was stalking across the parking lot, Felicity threw the apartment door open and stood naked in the entryway, “You can’t blow me off so easily, Larabee, you’ll be back, begging for me.”

 

Chris refused to look back at her, and unlocked the truck throwing the clothes in the back seat.  As he drove out of the lot he noticed that some of Felicity’s neighbors were staring in shock at her nakedness and some were looking in disbelief at him.  “I’m going to have to end this and soon.” He groaned as he turned the truck for home.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 1

 

The court proceedings resumed after the lunch recess and the U.S. State’s Attorney called Buck to the witness stand for direct examination.  Buck had been on the stand for almost thirty minutes when Judge Paxton had looked out over the court and had held up a hand to stop the examination.  Buck and the prosecutor watched, in obvious confusion, as the Judge pushed his chair back and climbed down from the bench.  The people in the court waited, with baited breath to see what had so raptly caught the judge’s attention.  The court room was utterly silent as he crossed to the prosecution’s side of the court, quietly walking behind the table to take a seat next to the unsuspecting Chris Larabee.

 

Oh good Lord, Buck thought to himself, as he finally realized what the judge had seen; Chris Larabee, sound asleep in Paxton’s court room!  This was not the team leader’s normal habit in a court of law, but Buck would bet that Chris had not slept in at least thirty-three hours and had finally crashed.  Buck noticed Vin and Ezra sitting directly behind Chris trying to dispel the “deer in headlights” look they had about themselves, but even at this distance Buck could not help but see it.  Please be merciful.  Buck prayed to himself as he watched Judge Paxton lean close enough to crowd but not touch Chris.  Did this man not remember what these men did for a living?  It was not healthy to startle them, especially Chris Larabee.  It was a good way to get shot.

 

Judge Paxton continued to watch as Chris Larabee slept on; unaware of what was about to happen.  If he hadn’t seen the slow, steady rise and fall of the agent’s chest, he might not have suspected; that he had actually had the balls to fall asleep in his court room.  Thankfully, the man did not appear to snore, snuffle, or talk in his sleep; and though he could see the dark shadows beneath the agent’s eyes, and had noticed the weary slump to the his shoulders, he had no sympathy.  Oh, he would do his sworn duty and remain unbiased to this case, but he had no such obligation, in his mind, to Chris Larabee.  This was the man who had fed his daughter wild tales and had encouraged her reckless behavior.  His poor innocent child, that had suddenly and without provocation, turned on him; and had left him to seek out a new life in Japan with some cut rate photographer.  He would forever blame Chris Larabee for leading his daughter astray.  Larabee had seduced her into the late night partying, sexual relations in public spaces, and dangerous “Adrenaline Junky” activities.  Felicity had told him about everything those two had gotten into, and that Chris Larabee had instigated it, all of it.  At one time he had thought the agent had been a fine upstanding individual, with a passion for seeing justice done, but that had all changed when Felicity had explained to him how that was just a lie.  She had cried that she was the innocent, and had not known that Larabee had had such wild and dangerous tendencies.  Now she was gone, possibly forever out of his simple and regimented life.  So without further thought; Judge Paxton cleared his throat and asked in a booming voice, “Are we keeping you awake, Agent Larabee?” he watched as Larabee’s entire body stiffened and an eye cracked open, “Should we move the trial to another room so that we do not disturb your slumber?”

 

Unbelievable, was all Chris could think as he came face to face with his nemesis.  This was obviously not his day, he would have been better off if he had just stepped in front of a bus this morning, it would probably have been less painful.  On the other hand, if he had stepped in front of the bus, he would not have had the most unbelievably delicious crab cakes that he’d tasted in years.  Those alone were worth whatever humiliation Paxton was thinking up, in that twisted mind of his.  You know what, just bring it on!  He thought to himself, without realizing that he had an uncharacteristic smile plastered on his face.

 

Ezra’s heart did a little skip as he watched the myriad of emotions cross his boss’s face as Chris came back to full awareness and appeared to be having some type of internal monologue going on.  He saw the look of shock turn to finality, then to bliss and ultimately the cat who licked the cream’s “Cheshire” grin.  Here the man had been called out, in the court room by the presiding judge, and all Agent Larabee could do was smile broadly.  The undercover agent then realized that with all probability, the Great Chris Larabee had cracked.  Ezra slid a glance over to Vin, who at the moment had a puzzled look on his countenance.  Ezra tapped Vin’s arm to get his attention and tried to communicate his confusion, the sharpshooter gave his head a slight shake and continued to face forward.  They were going to have to wait and see how this was going to play out.  Neither he nor Ezra could jump to Chris’s defense, without the possibility of being found in contempt of court, and they had all worked too hard to throw all of their hard earned effort out the window.

 

Judge Paxton narrowed his eyes and growled at Chris, “Little slow this afternoon, are we?  I asked you a question, Agent, and I expect an answer.  Are we keeping you awake?”

 

Buck held his breath and stared at the ceiling, praying silently, for all the good it would do him, or any of them, “Don’t mouth off Larabee, I don’t have enough money saved up to bail you out when he finds you in contempt of court for being a smartass.”

 

Chris narrowed his gaze and slid a look at Judge Paxton weighing his answers, he could answer one way and be able to walk out of here relatively unscathed, or answer another way and possibly face charges of contempt.  It was a difficult decision and he could feel the waves of tension flowing off of his agents that had taken seats behind him.  He sighed, “No, sir. I apologize to the court for falling asleep during the interviews.  I was more tired than I thought, it will not happen again.”

 

He heard an exhale of breath behind him and could imagine the tension flowing out of Standish and Tanner.  Of course, neither of them probably realized just how much that simple admission had cost their team leader.  He glanced down at his watch and noticed that it was already four o’clock, where had the day gone?  As he looked around he noticed Buck sitting next to him, when had he sat back down?  Buck was prodding him to stand up as the Judge exited the court and the court day was officially over.  Got to get some sleep tonight he thought as he rubbed at gritty eyes, he’d obviously drifted off again, hopefully no one had noticed this time.

 

Vin watched as Chris ran a hand through his hair before scrubbing his hand across his eyes, he groaned inwardly as he realized that they would be doing this all over again tomorrow.  He rushed to catch up with Chris as he beat a hasty retreat to the exit.  Buck and Ezra were following closely behind, “There is no way he’s driving himself home, probably wrap his truck around a light pole, before he turned the first block.” Vin threw over his shoulder as he pushed his way through the crowd, while trying to keep an eye on Chris.  Buck and Ezra could only nod in agreement.

 

The evening air had cooled considerably since lunch time, and the three agents watched as Chris turned the corner to head back to the office; Chris was walking at a ground eating pace.  Vin assumed it was to put as much space between Chris and Judge Paxton as possible.

 

Ezra held his breath as their team leader crossed the street mid-block, into rush hour traffic.  He didn’t let it out until Chris had made it safely to the other side and was entering the front doors of the office building.  “So who has the honor of driving our reckless boss home this evening?” he asked as he walked with Vin and Buck at a slightly more sedate pace.

 

“I can do it, J.D. can follow me to Chris’s in my truck and after I drop him off we can go home from there.” Buck commented as they entered the building and headed for the elevator, hoping they could intercept Chris, before he could leave and get down to the garage.

 

As the elevator opened on their floor, all three came face to face with Chris Larabee, “Goin’ somewhere, Cowboy?” Vin asked as he stepped off the elevator.

 

“Home, see you all first thing in the morning.” Chris grumbled as he moved to push by his agents.  Buck grabbed Chris’s arm to halt him, and Chris looked up into Buck’s gaze with irritation.

 

“Listen Stud, I’d feel a lot better if you’d let me drive you home this evening.  You’re running on empty, and I don’t want to worry about you not making it home this evening because you fell asleep behind the wheel.”  Buck explained as J.D. came up behind the little group with his and Buck’s things.

 

Chris shook his head as he let out a mirthless laugh, “I’m not going to fall asleep, I’m okay to drive myself home, really.  Besides, my place is out of the way.”

 

“I’ll make you a deal, you let me drive you home and I’ll buy you a crab cake dinner after court tomorrow.” Buck replied trying to get Larabee to compromise.

 

“All you want to do is try to get a date with that waitress and use me as your ‘wingman’, admit it.”  Chris scowled as he pulled his arm free of Buck’s grasp.

 

“Okay, it’s true but only partly.  I really want to drive you home, and I just want to be sure you make it there in one piece.  Please?”  Buck begged.

 

“Ugh, only if you stop whining, man, here are the keys to the Ram.  Happy now?” Chris asked, as he finally handed the keys over to his highly relieved oldest friend.

 

“Yes, let’s go.” Buck smiled and pushed Chris into the elevator, “See you all tomorrow.” He called out to the others as J.D. moved into the elevator next to him and Chris.

 

 ** Part 2 **

 

Once on the road, Buck turned on a light rock station and turned the heat in the Ram up.  He wished he’d had the fore thought to grab his jacket out of his truck before heading to Chris’s.  Twenty minutes into the trip, Chris had dropped off and Buck was sure it was a combination of the warm interior of the truck and the soothing music.  Even though traffic had been light by the time they reached Chris’s place, darkness had fallen.  Buck turned and looked at Chris as he turned the truck off, surprised that the team leader was still sleeping.  He cleared his throat, “Hey Chris, we’re here, yoo-hoo?  Time to wake up; you’re home.”

 

Something had disturbed his sleep, Chris wasn’t sure what, the interior of the Ram was comfortably warm and the cab was silent.  We’re not moving, he thought and cracked an eye open to see his house through the windshield.  Crap, slept almost the entire trip home; wonder how long we’ve been sitting here?

 

“Welcome back.” Buck grinned as he opened the driver’s side door to get out, “You need help or are you planning on staying out here all night?”  Chris gave him a withering gaze and hopped out of the Ram to go open the front door.

 

Buck and J.D. trailed into the house after him, as they entered the foyer and Chris turned the living room light on and Buck and J.D. stopped and stared, all of the furniture was missing and the walls were bare.  “Uh, Chris what are you doing here?” Buck asked as he stepped into the room.

 

Chris came back out of the kitchen and simply stated, “Renovating, felt like the room needed updating.”

 

“Well you could have asked for some help, we’d be more than happy to help.” Buck explained as he walked over to look at the large pile of flooring sitting in the corner. “Wood floors, you’re gonna pull out the rug?  I thought you liked wall to wall carpeting.”

 

Chris rubbed his neck, “Sarah liked wall to wall carpeting, it’s getting kind of worn so I figured since it had to be replaced why not try something new.”

 

“What kind of wood is it, Cherry?” J.D. asked as he stepped closer to the wood, noticing the paint cans piled there also.  “You really want to do this all on your own?”

 

“I got a nice deal on some mesquite down at the lumber yard, and I think I can handle it.” Chris turned and moved back into the kitchen where he had been checking for something to fix for dinner.  “If you boys feel obligated to help around here I’m sure I can find something for you all to do.”

 

J.D.’s cell phone rang, “It’s Casey, I’m going to take this outside.” J.D. mentioned as he left Chris and Buck in the living room to go out to the porch.

 

Buck leaned against the kitchen counter watching Chris poke around in the refrigerator; Chris shot a look at him, “Chicken okay with you, that’s all that’s defrosted right now.”

 

Buck nodded, it beat dinner from a box any night of the week.  He watched as Chris puttered around the kitchen, turning on the oven, pulling out the various cooking implements he’d need to fix dinner.  He often imagined that Chris had to get lonely once in while out here, when no one was around except for the horses.  Chris looked up from preparing the chicken when he felt like he was being watched, “What?”  Buck just shook head.

 

“Nothing, J.D. and I are going to go take care of the horses, be back in a jif.” Buck advised as he moved to the kitchen door.  Chris watched as Buck grabbed J.D. by the arm and walked off toward the barn in the distance. 

 

Once Chris had dinner cooking to his satisfaction, he set some places at the kitchen table.  By the time he’d finished setting the table, J.D. and Buck had returned from the barn, and had moved into the den to watch some television.

 

Chris checked the chicken and it seemed to have a little while to go, so he headed back to his room to change into a t-shirt and sweats, he really couldn’t wait to get to bed this evening, but since Buck had driven him all the way out here he couldn’t send him and J.D. home without supper.  He passed the bureau on his way out of the room and looked at the photograph sitting on top, it was the last family photo to be taken before Sarah and Adam had died so horribly.  It was a simple photo just a moment in time during a trip to the zoo where Chris and Sarah were hugging Adam in front of his favorite exhibit, the Panda bears.  Buck had taken the photo and had it developed in black and white, it had been one of Sarah’s favorites.  Now Chris traced her jaw line wishing that she and Adam were still here today, and he felt his throat tighten and tears prick behind his eyes. 

 

“Hey, Chris when’s that chicken gonna be done, we’re starved?” came J.D.’s voice from the den. 

Chris set the photograph back, wiped at his eyes and cleared his throat, “Should be about ready.” He headed down the hallway toward the kitchen to serve dinner. 

 

He needed to move forward with his life, and he figured that Sarah probably wouldn’t have wanted him to sit pining for her until the end of his days.  Chris realized was finally able to feel like he wasn’t betraying her and Adam’s memory by getting back out into the world.  He had made the decision the other day that he was going to go through the house room by room until he had renovated everything.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Part 1

 

“Thanks for driving me home.  I’ll see you all first thing tomorrow.” Chris had walked Buck and J.D. out to the driveway, “I haven’t forgotten that you’re buying tomorrow, Buck.”

 

Buck started the truck and smiled at Chris, “I won’t forget, you’re my wingman, remember?  Tomorrow, I play to her sensitive side, but you chime in with a few questions and compliments of your own, so it doesn’t sound like I’m trying to stalk her.  Worst case scenario you’ll have to do it the next day too.  Woowee! If we do this right I could be doing the old Horizontal Mambo by Friday or Saturday night, at the latest.  Where do you think I should take her on our first date?”

 

”Buck I think you are way off the mark with this one, but don’t come crying to me when it blows up in your face.” Chris smiled sardonically, “So on that note; Good bye, Buck.  See you tomorrow, J.D., be careful going home.” Chris waved as Buck laughed and he turned the truck down the driveway.  Chris turned to go back in, and stopped to stare at the front of the house.  The flowers were starting die off with the fall weather coming on; he’d have to take care of that on his day off.  Noticing that the entry was a little dark he thought maybe he’d invest in some of the solar pathway lighting, not that the boys cared when they came over, but maybe it would make the front of the house seem more welcoming.  Sarah had loved lawn ornaments; she had said it made a house seem more like a home.  Well, he wasn’t about o fill the yard with those freaky little yard gnomes, but maybe some bird feeders and a bird bath might be all right. Wow, those crab cakes really did lift his spirits, all he had to remember during court tomorrow was the crab cake dinner waiting for him.

 

“I really need to get to sleep instead of re-decorating the front yard.” He stated out loud to anyone who’d listen.  When no confirmation was forth coming he chuckled and headed back inside.  Once there he locked the door, set the alarm and turned off the lights as he headed back the master bedroom.  Sitting on the bed he glanced at the alarm clock.  It was displaying 9 p.m. and for the life of him he couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this ready to sleep the night away.

 

Pulling his sweats off he crawled under the blankets, set the alarm for 5:30 a.m., turned off the light and settled back into the pillows.

 

~o~

 

“What’d you mean about Chris being your wingman tomorrow?” J.D. asked as they gained the interstate.

 

“Well, we checked out this new place for lunch today, and there was this woman there.” Buck grinned as he thought of Molly, “She was our waitress and she had a body that was made for love.”

 

“Buck, what about Sherry in accounting?  Don’t you think she may get upset if you start fooling around with a waitress?”  J.D. asked as he looked over at Buck.  The man could not keep a steady relationship, he kept spreading himself around.  This was not the old days, people were supposed to be more careful, but Buck would be Buck and he loved the ladies.

 

Buck slid J.D. a sly look, “Sherry’s boyfriend is in town for the next few weeks so I’ve got to keep clear.  Anyway, this waitress is not just any waitress; she’s curvy and has the softest looking skin.  Her tits are perky and full, a nice handful.  She’s got a little junk in the trunk, but not too much.”

 

“Whoa there, did you actually speak with her or did you just talk her up?” J.D. asked as he interrupted Buck’s vivid description.

 

“What kind of question is that?  Of course we talked and I’m gonna talk to her some more tomorrow.  I’ll be getting to know her inside and out by the weekend,” Why’d J.D. have to try and burst his bubble?  He was ready for someone new; his normal conquests were not really keeping him as interested anymore.

 

“Well I hope it works out for you, a steady girl in your life may be good for you.” J.D. commented as he dug for his cell phone.

 

“No, not steady, just looking for a little new exercise.  I love women way too much to settle for just one.” Buck grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

 

J.D. looked down at his cell phone and noticed that he had received a text.  He smiled when he saw it was Casey.  “Oh, I won’t be around this weekend, Casey and I, are going down to Colorado Springs.” J.D. advised as he sent a text back to Casey.

 

Buck spared a look for J.D. before turning his eyes back onto the road.  He tried to remember when he’d last felt for a woman the way J.D. obviously felt for Casey.  He had plenty of women and he liked it that way, he figured if he kept the ladies happy and his libido in constant overdrive it wouldn’t hurt so much if one drifted away.  Maybe one day he’d find a good woman, like Chris had or even Nathan, but he wasn’t so sure if he would ever want to face the sadness and loneliness that Chris had when he’d lost his family.

 

He reached over and turned the radio onto an Oldies station, he was getting too maudlin and that would never do.  He was known for his bubbly personality and sunny disposition, and he planned on keeping it that way.  Chris was the morose one, not him.

 

~o~

 

The house was quiet and still, the moonlight shining through the bedroom room window throwing shadows across the photos hanging on the walls.  Chris lay there unable to sleep looking at each one.  Snapshots of a life forever changed; a family outing to the lake, Adam’s First Fish, other excursions, Buck in most of them.  Then there were the photos, much older, of he and Buck in the Navy, The Pony Swim in Chincoteague.

 

Buck who loved to fish had wanted to check out the Chesapeake Bay, his goal to catch some Rockfish and try a little crabbing.  Chris was fine with that but had also wanted to check out the beaches between Norfolk and the Delaware line.  So they’d done a little fishing, hung out on the beaches, and partied at night.  They tried out some of the local flavor; the Pony Swim had been one of them.  One of the fishermen they met had mentioned that the Pony Swim was a tradition dating back before the 1920’s, and that the ponies were actually horses whose growth had been stunted by the eating scrubby grasses that covered the island.  Buck had been as excited as a little kid, and so had he watching the ponies ford the channel from Assateague Island.  The festival had been full of good times, and of course the seafood creations that Chris had fallen in love with.  Sarah had never had the same love of seafood that Chris had, but he’d been okay with that because she could make the best chicken and dumplings that he’d ever eaten.

 

With the memories of the past ripe in his mind, Chris tossed and turned in the bed.  He could almost smell the salt air and cool ocean breezes.  Finally his mind calmed enough to try and sleep but, it wasn’t until much later that Chris was finally able to drop off.

 

 ** Part 2 **

 

“I was thinking we could go do something today, something fun.” Felicity mentioned as she poured cream into her coffee as she sat across from Chris at her tiny kitchen table.  Chris glanced up at her from a bowl of cereal that in her opinion he was spending too much attention on.  “Well, what do you think about having some fun?” she asked when he did not answer.

 

Chris put his spoon down carefully on the table and slid the bowl away as he thought please let it be something that’s not going to have his life flashing before his eyes.  He cleared his throat and asked out loud, “What did you have in mind?”  Chris waited for her response with great apprehension; she had that look on her face, the devilish smile.  This did not bode well for him.

 

“Bungee jumping, you’ll love it!” she jumped up from the table and clapped her hands together, “there’s a place in Golden, that’s not too far from here.  It’ll be so much fun! We’ll make a day of it,” she exclaimed and ran over to him, wrapping her arms around him from behind, “I’ll make it worth your while tonight.”

 

Chris asked himself for the hundredth time how he’d managed to get mixed up with this woman, and was sincerely glad she couldn’t see his face, because “loving it” was the last thing from his mind.

~o~

 

“Wasn’t that fun?  It looked like fun, I’m sorry I couldn’t jump too, who’d a thought I’d get a stomach ache?  Wow, when you went over the side, you had to have free fallen for, what 70 feet?  You only hesitated for a second, can you imagine what would have happened if the bungee had broken?  I’ll plan something even more fun and daring next weekend.”  Felicity chatted on as Chris sat beside her in the car trying to block out her rambling, she had insisted on driving today much to his dismay; she was a horrible driver.  Which of course only added to the stress he was already feeling, and he wished he’d known she was Judge Paxton’s daughter before they had started going out. How was he supposed to break it off with her, she was so clingy and dependent.

 

He took another drag on his cigarette, silently willing his hands to stop shaking.  “Shame about that stomach ache coming up.” He mumbled staring out the side window, not wanting to talk just now.

 

“You sure aren’t saying much, you did have fun didn’t you?”  She looked over at him and reached for one of his hands.  “Wow, the adrenaline is still flowing, huh?  You still got the shakes.”

 

“Watch the road!” Chris shouted as he saw her veering out of her lane into oncoming traffic.  She’s out to kill me, I just know it, Chris thought as his blood pressure sky rocketed again.

 

She moved back into her lane and laughed, “It’s okay, Baby, I got it.”

 

“Pull over.” Chris growled, glaring at her.  All he wanted to do was get home in one piece, at the rate she was going they would end up in the morgue.

 

“What? Why would I pull over, were still thirty minutes outside of Denver,” Felicity asked in confusion as she again drifted from her lane barely missing another car.

 

“Pull the car over right now! Don’t ask about it, just do it!” he shouted, his face flaming red in anger.

 

“Fine, don’t get pissy with me, Chris Larabee.” She snapped back, jerking the car over onto the shoulder and slamming on the breaks.  Cars that had been behind them were blaring their horns as they went by.

 

Chris looked at her in anger as he ripped off his seatbelt and exited the car yelling at himself all the while. “What the hell am I doing, I’ve lost my mind!”  He turned and looked back at the car, and there she was pouting in the front seat.  Tears running from her eyes causing her mascara to make tracks down her face, she knew he was a sucker for the tears.  Chris looked at her and sighed, “She’s being manipulative, Larabee, don’t fall for it.”

 

Felicity leaned over to shout out the car door, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you upset, please come back.”  She started bawling when he didn’t immediately return to the car or acknowledge her apology.  “Please come back, I’ll be good.”

 

Maybe she was being sincere, he thought, but his conscience berated him for not listening to his gut instinct that said “Run, run far, far away and never look back.”  Now she was hiccupping, and he was kicking himself six ways to Sunday as he made his way back to the car.  He opened the driver’s side door, “Move over, I’m driving.  There’s been enough excitement today.”

 

“Sure, Baby, you can drive if you want.” She crooned around a watery smile and crawled over the center console to the passenger seat.  “I’m so glad you changed your mind and came back, I don’t known what I would have done if you hadn’t.”

 

Chris took the driver’s seat and started the car, “I ought to have my head examined He mumbled out loud, to no one in particular, as he prepared to put the car into gear.

 

Felicity leaned over grabbed his face and gave him a long, leisurely kiss.  “No you don’t, I’m enjoying you just the way you are.”

 

Chris shot her a critical look and pulled out into traffic.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 1

 

“Good morning, one and all.”  Buck hollered as he stepped off the elevator and moved into the bullpen.  “And what a beautiful day it is.”

 

“You are awfully chipper this morning.” Nathan remarked as he turned on his computer and pulled out the files he planned on working on.

 

“Well hopefully, court will go quickly today, and then I’ll be off to the diner to woo a certain waitress.”  Buck boasted as he straightened his tie, “Are the others here yet?”

 

Josiah looked up from a case file and pointed toward Chris’s office, “They’re in there, getting notes together for the court case today. You are running a tad late aren’t you?”

 

Looking down at his watch it read 8:00 a.m., he then reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone; the time read 8:15 a.m. “Damn it, watch lost time again, I’m going to have to take it in for repairs.”  He opened his desk drawer and pulled out his notes for court and hurried into Chris’s office.

 

“Nice of you to join us this morning, Buck, we’ve got to leave in about twenty minutes.” Chris reprimanded as Buck entered the office, Chris didn’t even bother looking up from the files scattered across his desk.

 

Buck cringed as he took the remaining seat between Vin and Ezra.  “Sorry, it appears that my watch is on the fritz.” He apologized and shot a look at Chris trying to gauge his mood.  At least it looked like the man had actually gotten some sleep last night, which was a definite improvement.

 

“I must say you look rather dapper today, Agent Wilmington.  You appear to have gone above and beyond your normal ablutions.” Ezra quipped from his seat as he took in Buck’s fitted suit and silk tie.

 

“I am dressed to impress.” Buck crooned and hit Ezra in the shoulder.

 

Ezra scowled and turned back to Chris.  “It seems Agent Wilmington is more interested in wooing our waitress at the diner, than concentrating on the case at hand.

 

“Buck, concentrate on the case or I won’t help you this evening.”  Chris stated as he raised his gaze to Buck’s.  Buck could see the humor dancing in his eyes and was glad to see something there that had been missing for so long.

 

“Yes Sir, right away sir.” Buck cheerily replied and did a little happy dance by shrugging his shoulders and waving his hands in the air while sitting in his chair.  Chris looked up from the files and just stared at Buck.  Buck winced as he watched the vein in Chris’s forehead start to tick, “Sorry, won’t happen again.”

 

“Buck, do me a favor and don’t make promises you can’t keep.”  Chris sighed as he dropped his pen onto the desk and closed the file folders, “Ok, going over this again is like beating a dead horse, let’s just go and maybe I can get a cup of coffee at the corner shop.”

 

“Oh, I wonder if they have Bear Claws this morning?” Vin asked as he got up out of the chair and pulled his suit coat on.

 

Ezra looked at Vin and shook his head, “Mr. Tanner, I believe you are a veritable bottomless pit. I could have sworn you were eating a breakfast burrito when I arrived this morning.”

 

Vin stretched and patted his stomach, “I was, but we’re going to be stuck at that court room for hours; I’ll waste away to nothing before Paxton calls a recess.”  Vin headed out into the bullpen to grab his overcoat, the weather had turned and there was a nip to the air, maybe there will be an early snow this year, he thought as he pulled on his coat.

 

The others soon followed and like Vin pulled on heavier coats.  “Okay, you boys hold down the fort.” Buck smiled addressing Josiah and Nathan, who were currently nose deep in paperwork, he’d rather spend the whole day in court than do paperwork.

 

“Where’s J.D.?” Chris asked as he pulled a scarf from his pocket and put it around his neck and then it dawned on him and he slapped his forehead, “Never mind, he’s down in archives today.  I forgot.”

 

“You cold there, Cowboy?” Vin asked with a grin as he watched Chris button his coat.

 

“He doesn’t have any fat, what were you expecting?” Nathan called from the break room where he was making himself a cup of hot tea.

 

“He’s just too skinny, needs to put some meat on his bones.” Buck laughed as he started for the elevator.

 

“Uh, hello? I’m in the same room here.  And I’m not skinny, I’m fit.” Chris grumbled as he followed Buck.

 

“Keep telling yourself that.  You’ll soon be shopping in the boy’s section at Macy’s.” Buck laughed as the elevator doors opened and the four agents stepped on joining several others already in the car.

 

“Good morning Courtney, you do look lovely today.” Buck crooned to the petite red head standing in the corner of the elevator; she smiled shyly and thanked him for the compliment.  As the elevator opened on the fourth floor she got off and a tall leggy brunette got on.

 

Chris watched as Buck sidled up to her whispered something in her ear, causing her to smile brightly and pat him on the cheek; Chris now understood why it took Buck so long to get in and out the building, he probably had women on every floor.

 

As the elevator opened into the lobby Chris looked down at his cell phone and noticed he’d missed a call from the U.S. State’s Attorney, what was with elevators and stupid cell phone signals? he thought acidly.  “I’ve got to call the U.S. State’s Attorney, can you boys grab me a coffee and I’ll meet you at court.”

 

“Sure, not a problem, we’ll meet you there.  Maybe I’ll even be nice, and bring you a muffin.” Vin called as Larabee strode quickly toward the court house and they moved on to the corner coffee shop.

 

“Vin, Ez, pick it up; don’t want to be late for court.” Buck called from in front of the coffee shop.  “They’ve got a long line this morning.”

 

 ** Part 2 **

 

When Chris had called the U.S. State’s Attorney back he had been informed that Judge Paxton had accepted a plea deal from Frankel, and that they would not be needed in court.  So as Buck, Ezra and Vin arrived at the court house several minutes later, it was to find their team leader and the Assistant U.S. State’s Attorney standing in the hallway, outside of the court room doors.  He and Chris were actively involved in a heated discussion.

 

As Buck, Vin and Ezra got closer the court room they could see Chris pacing back and forth and the attorney trying to placate him.  Oh no, Vin thought, what’s happened now?  The three agents stopped a few feet from where the discussion was taking place and listened quietly.

 

“Agent Larabee, there is nothing we can do.  Judge Paxton accepted his plea deal.” The Assistant U.S. State’s Attorney explained.

 

“What did Paxton give him?” Chris snapped as he stopped and stood in front of the attorney, his face blood red and every muscle tense.  People that were standing near moved further away.

 

The team leader’s three agents looked at one another, each one wondering how such a calm morning had turned bad so quickly.  The tension and anger could be felt flowing off of Chris in waves, “We may need an intervention, gentlemen.” Ezra advised his two team mates quietly.

 

“Calm down and I’ll tell you.  Don’t worry he’s still going to jail, it just won’t be for as long.” The attorney replied as Chris started pacing again, “Well, as you know, we were trying to go with the unlawful purchase of a firearm, a Class 4 felony.  Which if he had been found guilty he could have gotten anywhere between 2 to 6 years and up to $500,000 in fines.  Judge Paxton sentenced Frankel with possession of a defaced firearm.” He watched as the vein in Agent Larabee’s forehead seemed ready to burst.  “He gave him the maximum for a Class 1 misdemeanor, 18 months and $5,000 in fines.”

 

“What!” Chris yelled at the top of his lungs and the hallway went silent.

 

“Oh, shit.” Vin groaned, he looked closely at Chris and realized he’d never ever seen Chris this angry, and they’d been in some pretty tough situations over the years.  Vin took a deep breath and took a step toward his team leader, hoping to diffuse the situation.  Come one Chris, he thought to himself, pull it together, and don’t let Paxton get the best of you.

 

“This is fucking ridiculous! I can not believe what I’m hearing! Do you realize that you just blew untold man hours of back breaking work out of the water?”  Chris had completely lost it; he just witnessed 6 months of his, and his teams, lives go out the window.  What Frankel got was a slap on the wrist.

 

No one moved; no one seemed to breathe.  The only sound was the creak of a door opening and the harbinger of doom appeared.  The Honorable Judge Paxton stepped into the hallway and looked at SAIC Larabee.

 

“You say that ‘word’ one more time and I will charge you with contempt.” Paxton hissed and some of the spectators found other places to be rather quickly.

 

Chris turned on Paxton in a fury, “You, Sir are _fucking_ pathetic--,”

 

“$500 fine, Agent Larabee, test me further!” Paxton growled as he folded his arms, daring Larabee to cross the line.

 

Ezra and Buck stood there completely flummoxed and waited for the other shoe to drop.  Vin crept closer, he felt like he was about to go up against a Hydra, he was unsure which head would strike first.  All he knew was he had to get Chris away from Judge Paxton and out of the court house before he was locked up.

 

“You, Sir are an embarrassment to the judicial system.  You are _not_ unbiased; you took the plea because you knew it was my team’s case.  You let your personal life affect your decision.” Chris snarled and took a step closer to Paxton.

 

“$1,000 fine, Agent Larabee. Next outburst earns you overnight accommodations.” Paxton puffed himself up even more daring Larabee to go further.

 

Suddenly, Chris was surrounded by his three agents and as one, they were pushing him back out of the court house.  Once outside, Chris tried to turn to go back in but Buck grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him away from the building.  It would be just like Paxton to follow them out and get Chris while his was still on court property.

 

“Have you lost your ever loving mind?” Buck exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.  “You didn’t just go around the bend; you went around the bend and up the hill.”

 

“Nice analogies; but let us get to the point.  What in the world, Mr. Larabee, possessed you to verbally attack a court appointed judge?  You have just put a major dent in your career.” Ezra declared as he sat down on a nearby bench, it wasn’t until after he had sat down that he remembered he needed to check to make sure the seat was clean first, Oh well.

 

“Ez, I think you were right with the possessed part there, think we could convince the Judge that Chris was delusional?” Vin asked as he paced around in front of the others, “Man, when Travis hears about this, the shit is gonna hit the fan, and we will all probably be in the line of fire.”

 

“Sorry, boys, I guess I let it get the better of me, but ohh! He just made so frigging mad.  I couldn’t see straight.” Chris apologized and sunk down next to Ezra on the bench dejectedly.

 

“Well next time, take your hands and clap them over your mouth, and then get the hell out of there.  You came very close to some jail time there, Stud.” Buck rumbled quietly, “Besides, how in the name of heaven are you supposed to be my wingman if you are cooling your heals in jail?”

 

“Way to go there, Buck, always thinking with your dick!” Vin snapped and stalked off, heading back to the office, too angry and upset to be with any of them right now.

 

“So what do we do now?  I mean I had my day all planned out with court, all of my reports are done and filed.” Ezra sulked on the bench, sticking his legs out before him.

 

“You know what, Ez? Do what you want, go back to the office, find some work, or take the rest of the day off, right now, sorry I really don’t care.  Oh, but if you decide to take the rest of the day off, put a leave request in my box.  Thanks.” Chris replied and then looked up at Buck and thought he was not really in the mood to stick around for dinner, or for that matter lunch.  “How about we check out that diner now, bet you don’t even have her schedule yet.”

 

Buck looked at Chris sheepishly, “Not yet, I was working on it though.”

 

Chris realized he was looking forward to some comfort food, and he’d have to eat what he could now because, he’d likely be eating Ramen for a while after he paid the damn $1,500 in fines Paxton had levied on him.  What a beautiful start to the day.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Part 1

 

The wind had picked up over the last few minutes and the sky had begun to darken, small tornados made up of leaves and other debris were seen skittering along the sidewalks only to fall apart as their paths were interrupted by building corners and vehicles traveling up and down the street.  Chris hunched down in his scarf as a particularly bitter breeze buffeted past his face, “Thought it was supposed to be partly cloudy today and cool, not dark and freezing.” Chris sniped as he and Buck continued on their way to the diner.

 

Buck shot him a sideways glance, “Your sunny disposition this morning must have done it. We may even get to see some snow flurries today.”

 

“Not yet it can’t, I’m not ready.” Chris glanced up at the sky once more, dreading an early snow, he was still waiting for the feed delivery for the horses and the hay was currently sitting outside of the barn waiting to be moved inside and stacked for the winter months.

 

As they neared the diner a transit bus stopped and let off its passengers, Buck slowed his walk as a familiar blonde disembarked, she was dressed up like it was full blown winter, wearing a lavender knitted cap, scarf, and gloves.  The coat she was wearing looked several sizes too big.  He strolled up to her and waved, “Good morning.”

 

Startled by the voice so close, Molly looked up and saw the dark haired man from yesterday, “Oh, good morning.  How are you?”  Looking around she didn’t see any of the others he had been with yesterday.

 

Buck smiled widely, “I’m great, name’s Buck by the way, it’s a little nippy today, guess the weatherman got it wrong.” He pointed down the street in the general direction of the diner, “I was headed toward the diner for some breakfast, my court case got cancelled so I figured I was on this side of the street anyway so--,” Buck smiled tightly as Chris chose that particular moment to show up, he couldn’t have waited a few moments longer could he? Perfect timing as always Larabee, Buck thought to himself, “You remember my friend, Chris, from yesterday?” Buck asked as Chris stopped beside him.

 

Molly smiled and Chris gave a little wave, “Uh, hi. We were just on our way to the diner to see you--” Chris stuttered and tried not to wince when Buck slapped him in the back. “Uh, I mean we were on our way to the diner to get breakfast.” Good job there Larabee, he thought to himself, not supposed to be scaring her off; Buck was going to let him have it later.

 

Chris blushed to the roots of his hair as she laughed lightly and replied, “I wasn’t supposed to work today, but my uncle needs some desserts made up for some last minute office party.  So here I am, and I don’t know about you, but I am freezing standing out here.”

 

“Me too.” Chris agreed and turned to Buck, “You coming?” He turned and started down toward the diner with Molly walking beside him.

 

Buck watched in disbelief as his “wingman” took off with his woman, and they were obviously chatting about something that made her laugh.  “Hey, wait up, I’m coming.” Larabee putting moves on the woman he wanted to ask out?  Buck couldn’t believe his eyes.  He trotted to catch up with them, “You two must really be freezing, _you_ left me _way_ back there.” Buck sputtered as he pulled up along Molly’s other side. 

 

Chris shot Buck a confused glance, but when Molly smiled back at Chris, he couldn’t help but smile too.  As they entered the diner almost every seat was taken.

 

“Wow, we’re really busy, let me see how long before there are some free tables.” She stated as she went to find the hostess.

 

Buck used the opportunity to grill Chris, “Hey man, I thought you were looking out for me?”

 

“I am, Buck.  Didn’t you tell me you wanted me to talk to her, ask questions, so she wouldn’t think you were stalking her?” Chris asked as he unbuttoned his coat.  “That’s exactly what I was doing, softening her up for you.”

 

“Yeah, and I’m the Easter Bunny.  I saw you two laughing and simpering over each other.  It was sickening sweet.” Buck groused and made a gagging sound.

 

“Were not, we were just talking about the weather and how soon it snows out here.” Chris replied defensively, “You’re just looking to get her into bed anyway.”

 

“Was not, I was looking for someone interesting to do things with--,” Buck explained under his breath as he looked around the diner for their elusive waitress.

 

Chris raised his eyebrows at him, “Excuse me, but doing the ‘Horizontal Mambo’ is _not_ getting her into bed?”

 

“Don’t you judge me, Larabee, I wasn’t the one who dated Psycho Bitch.” Buck growled as he shrugged his coat off.

 

“You know, I really wish you all would stop bring her up.  I’d like to forget that particular time in my life, if you don’t mind; there are not many happy memories there.”  Chris sighed and saw Molly step out of the back and wave them over, “Come on, and get that pout off your face.”

 

“I don’t pout.” Buck sulked and at Chris’s raised eyebrow pushed his ‘wingman’ toward the back of the diner.

 

Molly had shed her coat and was wearing her Ray Lewis Ravens jersey.  She noticed that Chris and Buck were staring at it and smiled brightly, “Got to support my team.  I believe we are playing the Denver Broncos this weekend.  Go Ravens!”

 

“Oh well my favorite team is--,” Buck countered by Molly held up her hand to stop him.

 

“If you say the Steelers, well I just might forget what a nice lady I am.” She giggled and leaned against the counter.

 

“Actually, I was going to say the Broncos, Chris here likes the Chargers.” Buck explained, “Maybe I could take you to a game sometime?”

 

“Maybe,” she answered happily, she loved football, it was an exciting game to watch.  “Ok, so here’s the deal.  Now you can either wait for a table to open up and I can get one of the girls to serve you, _or_ you can sit back in the kitchen and eat now.  Just so you know not everyone gets to enter the inner sanctum, but you all seem cool and you make me laugh.  What would you prefer?” she asked and waited patiently for their answer.

 

“What do you want to do?” Buck asked turning to Chris.

 

Chris looked out into the diner and at the rather long line that had formed since they were standing there, “Doesn’t matter to me, what do you feel like?”

 

Molly watched the two going back and forth about where to sit, and finally stepped in, “Ok, you get to eat in the kitchen, problem solved, follow me.”  Both Chris and Buck shrugged and obediently followed her into the back.

 

As they entered the kitchen they were able to witness organized chaos in action.  There was a man of average height, with a large belly and gray hair standing at the grill.  He had on a Ravens baseball cap and a ‘Maryland is for Crabs’ apron.  He had a friendly smile and twinkling eyes.  Chris thought that if he’d had a beard and mustache that he may bear a strong resemblance to Santa Claus.

 

“Uncle Ray, this is Chris and Buck, they’ve come for breakfast.” Molly explained as she took their coats and hung them on the coat hooks nearby.  There was a table set up in one corner of the kitchen and she had Chris and Buck sit there.  “I’ll be right back, need to get something from out front.”

 

Molly’s uncle turned from the grill and looked Chris and Buck over and asked, “Molly girl is always collecting people, where did she find you?”

 

“Collecting people?” Buck asked with a perplexed look on his face, “We came by yesterday for lunch and loved the food so much we decided to try out breakfast too.”

 

Ray’s eyes narrowed slightly, “You two better be on the up and up, she’s only been in town a few weeks, and insists on making as many friends as she can.  Girl tries to see the good in everyone.  I don’t aim to see her hurt, if she took to you two this fast she must have seen something note worthy in you all.”

 

Molly walked back into the kitchen at the tail-end of Uncle Ray’s lecture, ”Ugh, Uncle Ray, if you do that to every person I speak with I won’t have anyone to talk to.”  She moved over to where Chris and Buck were sitting, “So what will it be?  I can make pretty much anything you want.  My Grammy taught me everything she knew and that was a heck of a lot.”

 

Chris took a moment to think before, “A Western omelet, hash browns and rye toast.  Oh and I could really use some coffee, rough morning.”

 

“I’ll have a Ham and Cheddar omelet, hash browns and wheat toast.” Buck answered as looked around the kitchen taking in how organized the place seemed to be, “And how about a diet Coke?”

 

Molly gave them a smile and replied, “Coming right up.”

 

 ** Part 2 **

 

After Vin had left the court house and the others he found himself standing in the lobby of the Federal Building.  Might as well go on back up, got nothing else to do right now, he thought as he moved through security and finally to the elevator.

 

Thankfully he had the elevator to himself the entire time; he was still a little put off by what had occurred this morning with Chris.  The team leader was obviously under a lot of stress and had acted without thinking.  Vin dreaded what was going to happen when Travis found out and he was sure that it would be sooner rather than later.

 

As Vin entered the bullpen Nathan jumped up, with Josiah following at a more sedate pace, approached Vin.

 

“What happened down at court this morning?” Josiah asked calmly and quietly

 

Vin dropped his head into his hands and pushed his hair back away from his face, “Travis been down here already?”

 

“No, but he’s been blowing up the office phone looking for Chris, says he’s not answering his cell.” Nathan explained.

 

Vin pulled out his desk chair and sank down into it slowly, “Paxton is what happened.  He took a plea from Frankel and took the misdemeanor charge, throwing out the felony charge.  Chris called him on it.”  The sharpshooter rubbed at the place between his eyebrows, a monster headache building on top of the stress already in full effect today.

 

“Chris basically blew Paxton out of the water, accusing him of being biased and unable to carry on a trial fairly because it was Chris’s team’s case.  Oh, and Chris said the ‘F’ word, twice.” Vin emphasized while holding two fingers up, “Oh not once, twice, and it gets better.”

 

Josiah rested his hip against the side of Vin’s desk and cupped his chin, giving Vin his whole attention, “I can just guess.” He sighed in regret.

 

“Paxton charged him with contempt and slapped him with $1500 in fines.” Vin groaned and laid his head on his desk, “All in all, I’d have to say it’s been a pretty crappy morning.”

 

“But, Vin, where are the others?” Nathan asked in concern, so far Vin had been the only one to return.

 

Vin lifted his head slightly, “I honestly have no clue where Ez is, Buck had been going on earlier about this waitress he met yesterday and he wanted Chris to be his ‘wingman’.  So for all I know that’s where Buck and Chris probably are, you know how Buck is when a new conquest is in sight, worse than a dog with a bone.”

 

“I have returned to the fold.” Ezra called as he exited the elevator, “But, alas you shall only be graced with my presence long enough for me to fill out a leave slip.  I have places to go and people to see.”

 

“You’re leaving, just like that?  Travis is gunning for Chris you know.” Nathan exclaimed, “He wants to know and I quote, ‘What the hell happened down at court to cause Judge Paxton to pull me out of a very important meeting to deal with a loose canon.’  So where are Chris and Buck?”

 

Ezra thought for a moment before answering, “I believe Messers Larabee and Wilmington are wooing said waitress down at the eating establishment known as Ray’s.”

 

“What?” Vin asked, his head hurting too much to process Ezra’s $50.00 words.

 

Ezra sighed loudly, “Chris and Buck went to the diner to try and get the waitress from yesterday to go out with Buck.  Okay, is that simple enough for you?”

 

Josiah, Nathan, and Vin chimed in together, “Yes, thank you.”


	9. Chapter 9

Part 1

 

Chris sat back and took a sip of his coffee as he watched Molly try and show Buck how to make sugar flowers for the cake she was designing for some office party.  Buck had jumped at the chance to get closer to Molly, and soon Buck’s and Molly’s laughter filled the kitchen; Chris found himself feeling a little jealous over the situation and tried to shake it off.  He was here to help Buck out, after his last relationship he was not all that eager to jump into another one.

 

Buck held up the flower he’d created and Molly burst out laughing, “I’m sorry, but it looks like a dead octopus.  You’re on the right track but, you need a gentler touch.  Flower petals are delicate and soft, how about we try again, but this time let’s start with a rose; peonies can be a little tough for first timers.”

 

“Where did you learn how to do this?” Buck asked as he set his first try at flower making to the side.  He picked up one of the light pink peonies Molly made while he was working on his own.  It looked so real he was almost tempted to smell it, just to be sure.

 

“My grandmother taught me, we spent a lot of time together when I was younger.” Molly smiled sadly, lightly fingering one of the flowers.  “She was a great woman, passed away a few months ago.”  She rubbed at her eyes and cleared her throat, “How about those flowers, um okay, so to make a rose we’ll start with the basics.”

 

From where he was sitting, Chris watched the emotions play across Molly’s face, wondering what she was thinking to make her so sad.  A sudden desire to see her smile again flowed over him, “Molly, I think you’re fighting an uphill loosing battle with this one, my wife tried to teach him how to make gift bows, and his always looked like somebody had sat on them.”

 

Buck stood there with his mouth hanging open at Chris’s remark, “Hey, at least mine didn’t look like bows on steroids, Chris’s always looked like huge powder puffs, very girlie.” Buck explained as he worked on his rose the way Molly showed him.

 

“You two compete against each other a lot, don’t you?” Molly asked as she opened a drawer and pulled out another apron, she motioned Chris over and held it up to him.  “I say put your money where your mouth is, Agent Larabee.”  She giggled as he took it from her, holding it in front of him like he wasn’t sure what to do with it.  “Goodness, it won’t bite, here let me help you.” She cried as she took the apron from him and put it over his head; reaching to tie it around his waist.

 

As Molly moved in to tie the apron, her perfume filled his senses; it was a light fruity fragrance, unlike the floral scents Sarah had been so fond of.  When she pulled away her delicate fingers brushed against his forearm causing a tingling sensation, he took a quick breath and stepped over to where Buck was silently standing there looking at him. The slight twitch of Buck’s mustache informed Chris, that Buck was aware of what had just happened to his team leader.

 

“All right you two, let’s get started.” Molly placed equal amounts of gum paste in front of each agent.  “By the time we are done, you’ll be making sugar flowers as well as I do.”

 

Chris and Buck looked at each other and turned to Molly, “Teach away, most Knowledgeable One.” Buck beamed and bowed to her.

 

~o~

 

“I would never have thought of eating at this place.” Nathan remarked as he, Vin, Josiah and Ezra stood out in front of Ray’s Diner.  Nathan stared at the front of the building, noticing the pealing paint and old windows.

 

“Looks can be deceiving, Mr. Jackson, they have quite an extensive menu, of how do you say ‘Comfort Food’?” Ezra smirked and Nathan sent him a glare.

 

“Food’s amazing, but let’s not forget the reason we are here.” Vin reminded the group, “Travis wants Chris in his office ASAP.”

 

“Well I say, we should not tarry any longer, let’s beat some bushes and see what appears.” Josiah smiled, and held the door open so that the others could enter.

 

Vin strode up to the hostess’s podium, when he did not see Chris and Buck in the dining area, he signaled to the hostess, a short red head, standing nearby putting away some menus.

 

“How many in your party, Hon?” the red head, whose name badge read “Dottie” asked Vin.

 

“Actually, we’re not here to eat.  I’m looking for two of my associates.” Vin explained as he glanced around the diner again.

 

Dottie furrowed her eyebrows, and turned to look back into the diner also, “Well these are all the tables we have.  Maybe your friends went somewhere else?”

 

Ezra stepped forward, “I believe they came here looking for one of your waitresses, her name is Molly.  Is she working right now?”

 

“Oh yes, she’s working in the back today, I totally forgot.  Hey, what do your two friends look like?” the hostess asked as she straightened some papers on the podium.

 

“Well one’s 6’4”, dark hair and mustache and the other is 6’, blonde hair; they go by Chris and Buck.” Vin supplied as Nathan and Josiah moved out of the way as additional customers entered the restaurant.

 

“Oh, Hon, why did you say so in the beginning?  There in back, with Molly making sugar flowers.” Dottie smiled, “I’ll get them for you.”

 

“Sugar flowers?” all four agents asked at once, looking at each other askance.

 

“Wait, I’m sorry Ma’am, I don’t think we heard you correctly.  You said Chris and Buck were making sugar flowers?” Josiah asked as he moved closer to make sure he would miss nothing of her answer.

 

Dottie laughed at the perplexed expressions on the faces before her, “Yes, they are making sugar flowers, surprised me too.”

 

“Can I go back and see them?” Vin asked Dottie as she turned to go toward the back, to get the two other agents.

 

“Sure you can, that way I can see to these other customers.” Dottie chuckled and took the people standing behind Josiah, Ezra and Nathan to a nearby table.

 

Vin turned and addressed the others, “You all stay here, I’ll get them and we’ll be on our way back to the office.”

 

Vin wound his way through the tables back toward the kitchen, as he neared the swinging door he could hear rich laughter coming from inside.  That sounded like Buck, Vin thought as he raised his hand to push the door open and walk through.  The sight that greeted him stopped him cold in his tracks, there they were, the missing members of his team; wearing aprons and covered in some type of white substance.  Buck was wiping some of the powder off of the waitress from yesterday’s face.  He watched as she smiled and batted Buck’s hands away.  Chris was standing there with something that looked like a wilted orchid.

 

“Chris, you needed to let it firm up more before you added it to the flower; See? your stamen is all limp.” Molly took the stem off the flower and picked up another, “This one is dry enough, it’s firm and proud.”

 

“That one’s mine,” Buck chimed in, “Chris always has the limp one’s” Molly burst out laughing, the tinkling sound of it causing a warm feeling to spread through him, “You went there, not me.  Get your mind out of the gutter young lady.” Buck gave her a lecherous smile.

 

“Hey, mine are firm when they need to be.” Chris glared at his two companions and then laughed in good humor.

 

Vin cleared his throat loudly and addressed the trio.  “Am I interrupting something?”

 

“Vin, buddy, how’s it going?” Buck asked as the group turned their attention to the newest arrival.

 

“How about you tell me?  You two might want to think about turning your cell phones on once in a while.” Vin carped as he stood there with his arms crossed over his chest.  Why did he have to have a stress headache, while these two were playing house with the waitress, Vin thought defensively.

 

Chris wiped his hands off and went over to his coat, where he pulled out his cell phone.  Damn it, he thought to himself as he pushed the power button and watched the phone flare to life, he thought he’d turned it back on once they’d left the court, but he must have forgotten.  He cringed as he watched the voicemail counter climb to eight; unexpectedly the phone rang in his hand, causing him to jump.  The display read “A.D. Travis” and Chris hung his head, took a deep breath and answered the phone, “Larabee.”

 

Buck strained to hear the one sided conversation, but Chris had pitched his voice low enough that he wasn’t able to listen properly; the normal noises in a busy kitchen drowning his responses out.  Buck smiled down at Molly who had a concerned look on her face, “It’ll be okay, Chris gets called on the carpet quite frequently, and somehow he usually comes out smelling like roses.”

 

Molly looked over at Vin and then back to Buck, “Is it because you all are here and not at work?”

 

“No, not at all, it’s probably about what happened at court this morning.  Don’t worry about it.” Buck explained as he patted her on the shoulder.  He looked over to where Vin was standing staring at Chris’s back with a scowl on his face.  “Molly, this sour puss is Vin, one of my team members.  He’s usually a hoot, but he’s obviously a little down in the mouth right now.”

 

Molly gave Vin a small wave and looked over to where Chris was standing with his back toward them deep in conversation.  She watched as the tension visible in his back increased and how he had begun rubbing at the back of his neck.  “Does he always get this tense?” she asked as she angled her head toward Chris.

 

“Like clock work.  It’s normal, don’t worry.” Buck laughed and wiped his hands off.  “Though it’s been fun, I have the feeling that once this call wraps up we’ll be heading out.”

 

“No problem, I understand.  It was good times. Anytime you want to try your hand at making flowers again just let me know.  I really enjoy meeting people and making new friends.”  She smiled as she winked at Buck.

 

“Well I have five more people for you to meet, and I bet Vin didn’t come here on his lonesome, did ya Vin?”  Buck untied his apron, removed it and handed it to Molly.

 

“The others are out front, all except for J.D., he’s still stuck down in archives.” Vin answered as he uncrossed his arms and held out his hand to Molly.

 

Molly walked over to Vin and shook his hand, “Nice to meet you, Vin.  You said you brought others with you?”

 

“Uh, yeah.  They’re out front waiting for us.” Vin answered as he relaxed his stance.  He watched as Chris ended the call and ran his hands over his face.

 

Chris turned to face the others, “I’m sorry Molly, but I’m going to have to cut this short, I have something that needs my attention.”  Chris looked at Buck and said, “You can stay if you want, have lunch, whatever.”  Chris pulled his coat down and put it on, he walked over to Molly and held out his hand for her to take, “I meant it when I said I enjoyed myself today.  I’ll talk to you later.”

 

Molly shook his hand and smiled, “Well don’t forget to stop back, I’ll have you making peonies before you know it and you won’t be able to tell that they’re not real.”  She held his hand for a moment longer and then let him go, he had the warmest hands, she thought as he walked out of the kitchen.

 

Buck pulled his coat on also, “It’s been real, I’ll be in touch and we can hang out.” Molly nodded and followed Vin and Buck out of the kitchen.  “Hey boys, I have someone here for you to meet.” Buck crowed as they came out into the diner and he saw Ezra, Josiah and Nathan standing near the door.  “This is Molly and she’s cool.”

 

“Good afternoon, guys.” Molly blushed deeply and took a hesitant step forward.

 

“They won’t hurt you, I promise.” Buck explained as each he reached out to wipe some powdered sugar off her cheek and tuck a stray hair behind her ear.  He was transfixed, her lips had parted slightly and he noticed that she her bottom lip was slightly fuller than the top, he wondered if they were as soft and sweet as they looked.  Ezra’s voice interrupted further thought on the subject.

 

“I hate to cut this short, gentlemen, but Mr. Larabee is probably halfway to the office, judging by the clip he was walking, I think we should be there when his meeting adjourns.”  Ezra declared as turned to look out the door for any sign of their leader.

 

Buck ushered the others out the door as he was waving goodbye to Molly.

 

 ** Part 2 **

 

When Chris arrived back at the office he went immediately up to meet with Assistant Director Travis.  He was now sitting on the other side of Travis’s desk waiting for the dressing down he was sure that was coming.

 

Travis leaned forward to rest his elbows on his desk, steepeling his fingers.  He stared at SAIC Larabee in silence, one of his seven problem children.  Oh they were an amazing team, getting the job done, they were special.  But it was times like these, the personality differences that caused him heartache.  He looked at Larabee; the man’s gaze was steady, almost insolent.  His posture giving nothing away, a sarcastic smirk on his face, Travis sighed, “Chris, you know I allow you and your team certain ‘liberties,’ should I say, but that does not give you carte blanche to dress down a U.S. District Court Judge in his court house.  It just isn’t right.”

 

Chris narrowed his gaze slightly, “Paxton was wrong; he reduced the charges because of the history between his daughter and myself.”

 

Travis shook his head, “I don’t care if you had relations with the man himself.  You don’t insult a judge in front of everyone in the building.”

 

Chris let out a short laugh, “Number one, Sir. Paxton is not my type; I prefer them curvier and female.  Number two, it wasn’t everyone in the building, and it was just those who stayed in the hallway.”

 

Travis could tell he wasn’t going to get Larabee to acknowledge that what he’d done was not right.  He didn’t agree with Paxton’s decision either, but he could not ignore his agent’s actions.  “Consider this a verbal warning, and you still have to pay the fine, I was able to get Paxton to lower it to $750.00, but that was as low as he’d go.”

 

Chris got up from the chair and addressed Travis, “Thank you, Sir.  I’ll try not to let it happen again.”

 

“Oh, by the way, why don’t you take the rest of the week off, it’s only three days, start fresh next week.” Travis suggested to Agent Larabee’s retreating back.

 

Chris stopped with his hand on the door knob, “Is that a suspension then, Sir?”  Chris waited for Travis’s answer, knowing a suspension would stay on his permanent record, dreading it.  He turned to look at Travis.

 

“Think of it as a suggestion, we’ll charge it to annual leave, an unexpected vacation.” Travis affirmed, “I expect a better frame of mind when you return on Monday, Agent Larabee.”

 

Chris nodded to Travis as he opened the door, “Understood.” Chris pulled the door shut firmly behind him.  He felt the tension drain out of him, he realized he had dodged that bullet; he was one lucky son of a gun, this time.

 


	10. Chapter 10

** Part 1 **

 

“Hope everything goes okay with Chris and Travis, I’m still reeling from the fact that Paxton actually fined him.” Nathan remarked as the five agents exited the elevator and moved to the bullpen.  J.D. was sitting at his desk working at his computer, when the agents came through the door he turned in his seat to look at them.

 

“Hey guys, is it true what’s going around the building about Chris freaking out on Judge Paxton?” J.D asked as he leaned back in his chair.

 

“Well, Chris was angry and let Paxton know it, if that’s what you mean.” Buck answered as he hung his coat up and flopped into his desk chair.

 

J.D. looked at Buck in confusion, “I heard that Chris cursed the Judge out and then punched him flat in the face because the Frankel case got thrown out.”

 

Ezra shook his head and chuckled, “Mr. Dunne, you know that you can only believe a portion of what you hear between these walls.  There are too many people in this building, who at some time or another, feel that they have an axe to grind against either Mr. Larabee or this team.  So to answer your question; yes, Mr. Larabee cursed at Judge Paxton, and no, he did not physically attack him.”

 

Vin retorted while sitting on the edge of his desk, “People need to mind their own business, we all know Paxton was wrong, but he’s made his decision and we’ll have to live with it.”  He rubbed at the ache between his eyes, “Does anyone have any aspirin? I’ve got one hell of a headache.”

 

“Here, this should help.”  Nathan replied as he handed him some aspirin and a bottle of water, “You eat anything yet?”

 

“This is Mr. Tanner you’re talking about, he’s constantly snacking on something; I bet he’s got a package of cookies, or a bar of some type in his pocket right now.” Ezra commented as he mindlessly shuffled his deck of cards.

 

Vin’s face lit up for a moment, “I totally forgot with all the excitement, I have a bear claw in my coat pocket.” He reached in and pulled the small paper bag out; laying it on his desk. “All is right with the world again.” He sighed and took a bite of the pastry.

 

“So now that the savage beast has been quieted, did I miss anything else today?” J.D. asked looking at the others.

 

Buck was about to answer but Chris walked through the door at that particular moment, “It go okay?” Buck asked hesitantly unsure of how it could go.

 

“As well as can be expected; I shouldn’t have blown up at Paxton like that.” Chris explained as he walked toward his office, “Listen, I’m taking the rest of the week off, and I’ll be out of here as soon I take care of any messages.”

 

~o~

 

Chris leaned against the window looking down onto the street below; he could see people moving along the sidewalk hurrying to wherever they needed to be.  He looked up at the clock, noticing that it was 1 p.m. and remembered that he had a meeting to attend at 3 p.m.; not any longer since he had been “encouraged” to use his annual leave; “Son of a bitch!” he muttered under his breath, he shouldn’t have let Paxton get under his skin, now he had to use leave and take time off and fork over money to the court.  The sky was turning as gray as his mood; there’d probably be snow before nightfall, absolutely wonderful.  At least he’d be able to get the hay into the barn; he had plenty of time for that now.

 

Placing his palm against the window pane he could feel the cold seeping through the glass chilling his skin, a knock at his door startled him; pulling his attention back into the office.  Looking over his shoulder he noticed Josiah standing in the doorway.  “You knocked and waited?” This must be a first Chris thought to himself, because they never waited, not a one of ‘em, they’ve always just walked in as they knocked; he’d been trying for years to get them to wait for his acknowledgment, maybe he needed to loose his cool more often.  He withdrew his hand from the pane and moved to sit at his desk; looking up he noticed that Josiah was still standing in the doorway.  Chris waved Josiah in, “Take a seat.”

 

Josiah nodded silently and moved into the office, lowering himself into one of the chairs situated in front of the team leader’s desk.  Josiah leveled his gaze at Chris, trying to read his expression, but Chris had schooled it well and he was unable to draw any conclusions from what information Chris was silently conveying.  “Are you okay?  The boys and I are concerned, you’ve been far quieter than you usually are and that is saying a lot.”

 

Chris stared at Josiah and leaned back in his chair, tapping his thumb on the armrest, “I’m fine Josiah, I just let Judge Paxton get under my skin and I played right into his hands.”

 

“How do you feel you did that, Chris?” Josiah could almost see the wheels turning in his team leader’s head.

 

Chris re-adjusted in his chair and cleared his throat, “Paxton knew that this was an important case, just as he knew that accepting the lesser charge undermined our work.”

“Chris, you don’t actually believe that do you?” the profiler waited for an answer and when none was forth coming he pressed Chris further, “You know, and I know, that the judge had made his decision before you went to court this morning.”  Josiah watched as Chris turned his gaze out the window, “What happened this morning was unfortunate, but unless Judge Paxton somehow receives another appointment, the chances of him getting one of our cases again is not out of the realm of possibility.  You and he need to come to some amicable understanding if we are to do our sworn duty.”

 

Chris slid Josiah a glance before turning his gaze once more to the outside, “That’s not going to happen.” Chris bit out in irritation as he leaned back and crossed his arms.

 

Josiah leaned forward trying to exhibit a more calming influence, “Everyone knows how hard you worked on this case, maybe too hard.  You throw everything into your work.  When was the last time you did something for yourself?”

 

Chris frowned deeply at what Josiah was saying, “Don’t try to analyze me, Josiah.”

 

“I’m not trying to analyze you, Chris.  Do you think that yesterday Paxton may have noticed the animosity you were directing at him and fed off it?  We,” Josiah indicating the office at large, “were all cognizant of it and it wasn’t even aimed at us.  If we recognized it for what it was, you can guarantee that Judge Paxton did too.”  The profiler watched as Chris turned toward him, Chris’s infamous glare aimed at him.  “You need to find a way to decompress, get the tension out, you have been looking sickly lately.  I only tell you this, because we are concerned about your welfare.”

 

Standing up suddenly, Chris moved to the door of his office and looked out, not surprised that everyone looked hard at work; even Ezra who had insisted that he wanted the remainder of the day off.  The team leader huffed and shut the door with a resounding “thwack!”

 

Turning back into the office, he skirted around Josiah, and took his place back at the window; to once again stare down at the people hurrying around below.  Out of the corner of his eye he saw Josiah stand and reach for something on his desk, he didn’t bother turning around, because he knew exactly what the damning evidence was that Josiah held in his hand.

 

Josiah looked down at the bottle of antacids he’d plucked off Chris’s desk; it was the same bottle Vin had purchased for their team leader.  “Chris, this bottle was brand new yesterday, now it’s more than half gone.  This has to stop.”

 

Chris leaned his forehead against the window, barely acknowledging Josiah’s continued presence in his office.  “I’ll have plenty of down time for the next five days.” He murmured placing his palm against the cold glass, the coolness of it soothing on his too over tensed nerves.

 

Josiah set the bottle back down on the desk and moved to stand near Chris to look out at the darkening clouds.  “You know, instead of being Buck’s ‘wingman’ maybe you need to search out some female companionship of your own.  You haven’t dated a single woman in what, eight months?  That’s a long time to go without someone to offer you comfort.” Josiah sent Chris a wolfish smile when Chris shot him a look, “Someone to spend your nights with, someone who can share your inner most secrets and fears with.  You haven’t had that since you and Sarah were together, have you?”

 

Chris snapped to so quickly that Josiah would have bet it had hurt his back; Chris aimed his finger at the door, “Out!  I’m not listening anymore, I’m perfectly fine.  I just need to be left alone.”  When Josiah didn’t move right away, Chris stalked to the door, yanking it open; and stood there waiting for Josiah to exit with a fixed stare on his face.

 

The door slammed loudly behind Josiah as he stepped into the bull pen.

 

“Well, that went well.” Ezra sarcastically remarked as he threw his pen down on his desk.

 

“Sorry boys, it was going well until I mentioned Sarah.”  Josiah sank down at his desk dejectedly.

 

Vin shook his head and put his feet up on his desk, “Put your foot in it good this time didn’t you?”

 

“Thank you for taking the time to point out the obvious, Vin,” Josiah barked as he scooped up his coffee cup and headed to the break room.

 

 

 ** Part 2 **

 

Chris looked up at the readout above the door, watching as the floors ticked by slowly, hoping that he’d make to the lobby without having to stop for anyone.  He just wanted to get on the road and head home.  The elevator finally came to a stop and the doors opened to a group of FBI agents waiting to get on.  Chris pushed out through them trying to ignore the spiteful remarks about his run in with Paxton this morning.  Chris could feel his temper building as he made his way through the lobby and outside.  Pulling his coat closer about him, he silently wondered how long this incident was going to stay the topic of conversation.

 

Hurrying to the parking lot Chris cursed as the first snowflakes started falling, this just isn’t fair; he unlocked the truck and hopped in quickly closing the door behind him.  His breath frosted out before him as he shoved the key into the ignition, and the engine roared to life.  Blowing on his hands, he cranked the heat up as far as it would go, shivering violently against the chill.  He exited the lot and pulled into traffic, a couple blocks later he was waiting at the light when he noticed a familiar figure dressed in lavender standing at the bus stop.  Lowering the passenger side window he shouted out, “Hey Molly!” he watched as she lifted her face out of her scarf and when she recognized who it was, waved happily.

 

“Hey there, Chris, didn’t think I’d see you again today.” she moved over to the curb so she wouldn’t have to shout as loud.

 

“What are you doing standing out in the cold?” he asked as she did a little hop and wrapped her arms around herself.

 

He watched as she looked at the Bus Stop sign, pointed at it and laughed, “I’m waiting for the bus; I unfortunately am without my own mode of transportation at the moment.”

 

A horn blared behind him as the light changed, “You want a ride home, beats standing in the cold waiting for the bus?”  An impatient driver blared his horn again and Chris shot him a glare.

 

Molly looked around for a moment, as people started to yell for Chris to get his vehicle out of the way, “Sure, like you said it beats standing in the cold.”  Chris reached over and pushed the door open and Molly hopped up into the cab, pulling the door shut behind her

 

“So where are we heading?” Chris asked as he carefully pulled into traffic.

 

“Oh, ah, I live on West 14th, on the other side of the interstates.  Hope it’s not too far out of your way.” Molly glanced around the inside of the truck, noticing how clean it was.  “Nice truck.”

 

“Thanks, it’s ideal for hauling things around the ranch, it’s small to Colorado standards.” Chris stopped at the next traffic light, looking out the windshield at the snowflakes that had increased in number over the past few minutes.  He looked over when Molly sighed and relaxed into the seat.  She had a contented smile on her face and he couldn’t help thinking that she looked awfully good sitting in his truck.

 

“Not used to snow in September.  So you have a ranch, but work for the government?  I would think that takes up a lot of your time.” she replied as she looked out the window at the people standing at a bus stop, wishing she had her car, but not minding the company.

 

“I have a few horses at the ranch, mainly for pleasure riding.  At one time Buck and I had thought about breeding horses, but it didn’t work out.”  Chris went through the green light and continued on.

 

“Wow, a real life cowboy.” Molly shot him a smile as he laughed at her comment.

 

“Not really, I don’t have any cows, like I mentioned before, just some horses and a few barn cats.  That’s pretty much the extent of the domesticated wildlife living there.  It’s a lot of work but I don’t mind, I like to keep busy.”  He explained as they went under the interstate.

 

“Just a little further down this street and you’ll turn left, I think it’s the second light?  I’ve only been here a few days, still getting used to everything.”  She leaned forward to see the street name, “Yup this is it.  Then you just follow the road and I’m the complex out near the pool.”

 

A comfortable silence filled the cab as the Ram made its way through the parking lots leading to Molly’s building.  The drive was over too quickly, as Chris pulled the Ram into an available parking spot.  Without hesitation he shut the engine off and pocketed the keys, “I’ll walk you to your door.”  He hopped down and came to the other side to let her out.

 

“That’s sweet, but you don’t have to do this.” She grinned as he helped her down, “It’s awfully cold out here.  It’s an okay neighborhood; we’ve got a few police officers living in some of the other units.” She mentioned as they walked along the path to her building, Chris’s presence comforting.

 

As they walked through the lobby to the elevator Chris noticed that the apartment building was showing some age, there were some cracks in the walls and water spots on the ceiling; though he had to admit the lobby was clean.

 

When they stepped into the elevator Molly hit the sixth floor button, the car had some graffiti on the walls and the lighting flickered some.  As the doors were about to close two teenage boys pushed themselves through the doors and hit number three, as the doors closed one of the boys turned a leered at Molly.

 

Chris glared at the youth as Molly sidled closer to him; impulsively he clasped her hand in his, and was secretly thrilled when she didn’t pull away.  Buck might need to find himself another conquest, Chris thought to himself, because being with Molly right now was feeling way too good.  As the doors opened on the third floor the boys stepped off and before the doors closed again the teens waved back at them.

 

“Boys will be boys, and teenage boys spend most of their time thinking with the wrong body part.”  Molly remarked as she looked up into Chris’s eyes, noticing how much softer they appeared, compared to the guarded look she’d noticed when she first met him yesterday.  She watched as he pulled his gaze from hers and released her hand, the moment over.

 

“How often you see those two?” he asked as the doors opened on six and they stepped out; walking short way down the corridor.

 

“Only once before, they’re just being boys; nothing to worry over.  Well, here we are; would you like some coffee or something to drink?”

 

Chris looked up to the door, committing her apartment number to memory, thinking that he’d never know when he’d need that bit of information again.  Those teens had rankled him, and the thought of escorting her to and from her apartment ghosted across his consciousness.  “Coffee would be fine.”

 

“Coffee it is,” she replied as she pushed her apartment door open and Chris followed her inside.

 

The first thing he noticed about the apartment was how small it was, and that the only piece of visible furniture was a futon, in what he suspected was the living room.  There were boxes piled everywhere, some still waiting to be opened.  “You said you moved in a couple of days ago?” he asked as Molly held her hand out for his coat.  He handed it over and she went about hanging their coats in a small closet.

 

Molly let out a little laugh, “Moved in Sunday night, after Uncle Ray got done at the diner.  So please excuse the mess, he’s given me tomorrow off so I should be able to put a dent in it.” She chattered as she moved into the kitchen to brew some coffee.  “I still need to buy some new furniture, when I moved away from Baltimore I pretty much packed up what I could and sold the rest.”

 

As Chris moved to the window to look out he noticed a box full of books lying nearby.  Reading the spines he recognized “Treasure Island”, “Tom Sawyer”, “Little Women”, “Ivanhoe” and some other classics, there were also books of poetry, and history mixed throughout.  As he moved over to the futon he picked up the book sitting there and read the title, “Great Expectations.”  She’s a reader, he thought, and was overjoyed with the prospect of, possibly having someone to discuss a book with.  Oh, he’d tried with his team but the only ones who really read for pleasure were Nathan and Josiah.  He’d found out rather quickly that Nathan preferred reading medical journals, and Josiah read genres that Chris found a little too heavy for his taste.

 

“I love to read.” Molly confirmed from the kitchen entry, “That’s,” she pointed to the book in his hand, “one of my favorites.  So how do you take your coffee?”

 

Chris put the book down and followed Molly into the kitchen, “Three sugars; no cream.  I enjoy reading also, though I prefer ‘Oliver Twist’ to ‘Great Expectations’.”

 

She handed Chris his coffee, “Here you go; I hope it’s not too strong.  I like my coffee with a little bite; of course I’ll admit I use a large amount of sugar and cream.”  She confessed and took a careful sip of hers.  “Really appreciate you giving me a ride home this afternoon.  I’ve never been a big fan of public transportation, as my main mode of travel.”

 

“Not a problem, anytime.” He grinned as he set his coffee cup down on the countertop; the trip had been too short, to his way of thinking.  “When were you planning on getting this furniture?” he asked as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

 

“Well there’s the rub, I need to rent a truck to pick it up, and I have to wait until my Uncle can help me get it to the apartment, probably the weekend.”  Molly turned to put the creamer away and thought, he looks way too good standing in my kitchen.  She was feeling like a giddy school girl, she grabbed up a wipe to clean the counter where some sugar had spilled, in an effort to get her emotions back under control.  Slow down, Molly girl, don’t read something into it that might not be there, she admonished herself silently.

 

Chris found himself transfixed as she completed the simple domestic tasks, he watched mesmerized as she pushed stray strands of honey gold hair behind her ear.  He cleared his throat, “Well I’ve got the next few days off and as fortune would have it, a truck.  How would you feel about me helping you out tomorrow?  Help you get settled in?”

 

Molly felt her heart do a little flutter and smiled brightly, “Are you sure?  It’s a lot of work, and I’ve got several places I wanted to go.  I wouldn’t want to be a bother.”

 

Chris smiled back, “It’s not a bother, and I’m no stranger to hard work.  I’ve got some free time and I like to keep busy.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

** Part 1 **

 

Wednesday dawned clear but brisk, with no snow in the immediate forecast, for which Molly was extremely thankful; snow would just complicate the furniture shopping.  Chris had told her he’d pick her up around nine and it was nearly that now, as she dug through one of the many boxes strewn across her bedroom looking for a sweatshirt, the doorbell rang.  She jumped up and ran to the bedroom door to call out, “Be right there!”

 

As Chris waited patiently in the hallway he could hear muffled curses and thumps coming from within.  Just when he thought he might have to ring the bell again, the door burst open, revealing an out of breath Molly.  “You okay?” he asked as he couldn’t help but notice her heaving chest within the confines of her Navy blue tank top.

 

“Morning.” She huffed as she backed out of the doorway, to allow him to enter, “I was looking for a sweatshirt.” She held it up for him to see.

 

“Well hopefully we can get you settled in enough that getting dressed in the morning won’t be the equivalent to running a marathon.” He walked into the living room, scratching his head at how the boxes seemed to have multiplied, “I don’t remember this many boxes yesterday?”

 

“I got ambitious this morning and decided to try and put my bed together,” came her muffled reply as she pulled the sweatshirt over her head, “some of these were in the bedroom.”

 

“You tried to put your bed together?” he raised an eyebrow at her sheepish expression; “Back here?” he asked pointing to the partially open door.

 

“Yeah, but be careful, it bites.” Molly smiled slightly and held up a bandaged finger on her right hand.

 

“How does a bed bite?” he asked as he entered the small room, taking in the partially put together frame.  He chuckled as he fit one corner of the bed together with little effort, “Don’t see any teeth there.” He looked up noticing that Molly was no longer in the room.  He reached down to snap the final corner together and it snapped; pinching his finger. “Son of a –,” he put the damaged finger into his mouth, and a band aid appeared in his field of vision.  He looked up into Molly’s serious expression.

 

“Told you; it bites.” One finely groomed eyebrow quirk waiting for him to acknowledge that she had been correct as he took the band aid.

 

Putting the band aid on his finger he sighed; “You were right, it bites.  Well the frame’s together, might as well put the box spring and mattress on.”

 

~o~

 

“Have you gotten any work done today?” J.D. asked as he threw a balled up piece of paper at Buck.  The man had been staring dreamily into space for a better part of the morning, and Buck had just smiled when the paper had bounced off his head.  Typical, J.D. was glad that their team leader was out of the office today; otherwise he’d probably be out here ripping Buck a new one for being non-productive.

 

The others laughed as Buck let out a sigh when another wad of paper bounced of his chest.  “J.D., you are interrupting a very nice daydream.” Buck looked down at his watch and scowled, it was only 11:15 a.m. and too early to cut out for lunch.  “You all want to go to Ray’s Diner today?” Buck looked around at his fellow teammates noticing the wary expressions on their faces.

 

“It’s Wednesday, we always do Chinese today, and it’s gotten to be kind of like ‘tradition’.” J.D. defended and looked to the others for support.

 

Vin leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on his desk, “J.D.’s right and I was looking forward to nice big bowl of Hot and Sour soup; it’d be just the thing for a cold day like this.”

 

Buck scowled at the others, “It’s not really keeping with tradition if Chris isn’t here to share in it, is it?  Vin, you can get a big bowl of soup down at the diner.  I’m sure they have soup.”

 

“Mr. Wilmington, we are all perfectly aware, that the only reason you want to go down to the diner, is because of your waitress friend.  Do you really want to portray yourself as being desperate, the self pro-claimed ‘Ladies man of the ATF’ who has women falling all over themselves to be lavished with your attention?  You, sir need to practice restraint or you shall chase her off.  Then you will be sad and we will have to put up with your melancholy.” Ezra declared as he typed away on his computer, barely taking the time to look up from the screen. “Oh, and I was looking forward to Chinese today also.”

 

“That is not the only reason I want to go there, they have good food, you said so yourself, Ezra.  And I seem to remember helping you out this summer, when you were trying to hook up with the chick in the coffee shop.  I’d never drank so much coffee in my entire life, thought I was going to go into caffeine overload.” Buck retorted and turned to his two remaining teammates, Nathan and Josiah, “Come on guys, you know you’d like to try this diner.  When you think comfort food, you just have to say Ray’s, because they’ve got it.  It’s stick to your ribs meals, the best kind for cold days.”  Buck could tell that Nathan was having second thoughts on the Chinese; Nathan was worrying at his bottom lip as if he was weighing his options.

 

“I’m sorry, Buck.  We can go to the diner another day, it’s not like it’s going anywhere.”  Nathan looked over at Josiah, the last hold out.

 

Josiah just shrugged, “Sorry, my vote won’t matter anyway.  It’s five against one, and Mrs. Lee said she’d make me these special dumplings with duck the next time I came.  I can not in all good conscience, disappoint her.”

 

Buck sank dejectedly into his chair, “Ugh, fine we can get Chinese.” The others watched as a smile grew suddenly on his face, “We can stop at the diner for dessert, got to have dessert.”

 

“Fine, Buck if we have enough time we can see about stopping for dessert.” Vin acquiesced and looked at the time on his computer.  Let’s work for forty-five more minutes and then we’ll head over on the other side of town.

 

 ** Part 2 **

 

“Who would have thought that they would have had such great deals?  Those Egyptian Cotton sheets were worth the trip alone, there is nothing like sleeping on them.”  Molly stared out the window watching the store front go by.  They’d had good fortune finding almost everything Molly had needed and even picking up a few items that she wanted.  Humming quietly to herself, she smiled in contentment.  She was surprised at how fast Denver had become like home, she’d been afraid of not fitting in; that was apparently a false worry.

 

“Egyptian is nice, but give me quality flannel sheets in the winter, and I’m happy.”  He’d really been enjoying the morning so far, they’d gotten a lot more done than he thought possible.  He’d gotten use to waiting around in the bedding and linen departments, Sarah had always wanted his opinion, even when he’d tell he she could get whatever she liked, that he didn’t care if the sheets or comforters had flowers on them.  Molly had asked for input also, must be a female thing. But come to find out, at the furniture stores; Molly was a real straight shooter and had no patience for messing around.  He watched her shut down several salesmen as they tried to sell additional furniture pieces or items she didn’t need or want, he was even impressed when she’d managed to talk a few of them down on the prices of a few items of furniture.  Chris listened to her humming for a few moments and found it soothing.  Hell, he hadn’t even had a single cigarette so far today.

 

Molly’s humming was interrupted by a distinct sound of a stomach rumbling; Chris looked over and watched as her face turned crimson.  “Hungry?”

 

“Sorry, guess my stomach has decided it’s time for a fuel up.  You hungry?”  She asked with a small smile and clamped her hand over her stomach when it growled again.

 

Chris let out a hearty laugh, “Sounds like we need to find somewhere quick, before that beast escapes and devours the city.  There’s a pub right up here on the corner, good food, but not for the faint hearted.  You don’t eat like a bird do you?”

 

With a withering look Molly shot back, “Unfortunately, I do not eat like a bird, and my mother is probably rolling over in her grave, as we speak, because I uttered something so unladylike.  She would say to me, ‘Molly, girls are supposed to be delicate and you’re never going to catch yourself a man if you can wolf down more pizza than he can.’  She would wonder where she’d failed.”

 

Chris filed away the piece of information Molly let slip about her mother, to ask her later.  “Well, let’s not delay,” he pulled the Ram into the last spot available in front of the restaurant. “Apparently luck remains on our side today, these are prime parking spots; in fact this is the first time I ever gotten one.”

 

Chris got out and came around the other side of the truck to let Molly out, but she had already hopped down, “I would have helped you out.”

 

“I’ll make you a deal; I’ll let you carry all of my furniture into my apartment.”  Molly giggled as he looked back at the large mound of tarp covered furniture sitting in the bed of his truck, and his mouth turned down in a small frown.  He looks like a sad little boy, she thought quirking her lip, “I’m joking; I’ll just make you carry the heavy awkward stuff.”

 

“Thanks, I think?” Chris huffed and ushered her in the direction of the front door, “Come on before the sleeping beast awakens.”  Molly gave a tinkling laugh and moved past him as he held the door open for her to enter.

 

~o~

 

They had all decided to pile into Josiah’s Suburban to cut down on how many cars they’d need.  Parking was at a premium in this particular neighborhood, with all the specialty shops and eating establishments.  As they moved down the street Buck was regaling the others with his sugar flower making experience, while staring out at the shops going by.

 

Vin was lazily staring out the other side, when Ezra suddenly reached forward and slapped him in the back of the head.  He turned firing an accusing glare at his team mate when Ezra silently directed Vin to look up the street.  “Oh, crap!” Vin mumbled under his breath.  Parked at the corner was Chris’s big black Dodge Ram, and in seemingly light hearted banter was their absent leader and Molly, the waitress.  Vin and Ezra watched in relief as their boss entered the pub with the waitress, and thankfully, Buck was none the wiser.

 

“Hey, Josiah, park around back there isn’t anything good out front.” Vin remarked from his seat.

 

Buck halted his story and looked at Vin questioningly, “There’s a spot right up ahead, why park out back when right here is so much easier.”

 

Vin caught Josiah’s gaze in the rearview mirror, “Just do it Josiah, trust me.  Parking in the back will be better for everyone involved.”

 

“Vin, the front door is right there, why do you want to make us walk around from the back lot?  You’re the one always complaining that we’ll need a wheelbarrow when you’re done.” J.D. replied leaning forward from the furthest back seat in order to hear what is going on.

 

“Exactly, I’ll need the exercise after lunch; the walk will do us all good.  So as I said before let’s park out back.”

 

“Heading around back.” Josiah called as he turned the Suburban down a side street and parked in a small lot behind the shops.  He shot a look back at Vin, but Vin and Ezra both shook their heads.

 

As they piled out of the vehicle, Buck started heading to the front of the restaurant.  “Wait, Buck, this way.  We’ll go in through the back; it’s closer.” Vin called and herded the others to the back door.  Ezra was already waiting at the door, holding it open for the others.

 

Buck turned and came back, “I thought you said you needed the exercise?  Now you don’t”

 

Vin shook his head, “Not right now I don’t, after lunch I’ll need the exercise.  I don’t feel like walking a half a mile before I eat.”

 

“You sure your momma didn’t drop you on your head as a child?” Buck asked as he entered through the back door.

 

“HaHa, just humor me okay?” Vin shot at Buck sarcastically as the Ladies man disappeared into the dining area of the restaurant.

 

“What are we going to do?” Ezra hissed as Vin hung in the pretense of waiting for the conman.  Vin shrugged and pushed Ezra in ahead of him, “Are we just supposed to wing this?”

 

“Got me, Ez.  But just think damage control, it could just be something innocent but we both saw them as they went into the pub, and from what I could see Chris was smiling like a loon, and as you know he just doesn’t open up for just anyone.  We’ll think of something, we have to.” Vin explained as they moved to catch up with the others.


	12. Chapter 12

** Part 1 **

 

Chris and Molly followed the host back through the bar area and into the dimly lit dining room.  “Homey.” Molly commented as they took their seats in one of the booths lining the far wall.  As she shrugged out of her coat and piled it in the corner next to her, Molly looked around at the dark wood grains and heavy window drapes.  “So what’s good here?”

 

“Pretty much everything, I’ve never had a disappointing meal.  I usually get the Reuben or Fish and Chips.” Chris handed her a set of napkin wrapped utensils, “They have burgers and stuff too, it’s not all Irish fare.”

 

As Molly was perusing the menu and they were waiting for their drinks she glanced up and caught Chris’s eye, “So, the other day when you asked about the crab cakes, I garnered that you’ve had the genuine article.”

 

Chris looked up as their server dropped off their drinks, promising to return shortly, “Yeah, Buck and I were stationed in Norfolk for a time while we were in the Navy.  We’d had two weeks of leave coming to us and we used it to travel up the coast.  Spent some time in Assateague and Ocean City; fell in love with seafood there, especially the crab cakes.”

 

“It’s the Old Bay seasoning, that’s what makes a good crab cake.  I made sure I stocked up before I moved away.”  Molly picked up her beer and took a fortifying sip before continuing on, “I remember you saying yesterday that your wife had tried to teach Buck how to make gift bows, she isn’t going to mind you helping me out today is she?”  She watched his face turn sad and wondered why, “I’m sorry, that’s none of my business.  I shouldn’t have asked.”

 

The waitress chose that particular moment to return and take their order.  Chris decided to go with the Fish and Chips and Molly went with a cheeseburger and fries.  The excitement of eating dampened, by Chris’s reaction to her question.

 

Chris grabbed his Guinness and took a long pull before setting it back down; absently pealing at the label he cleared his throat, “No, it’s okay, my wife and son were killed five years ago.  I was suffocating from grief after they died, and in order to numb the pain I started drinking, heavily.  It didn’t matter how hard I pushed and how much of a bastard I was, Buck stuck by me; pulling me up by my bootstraps forcing me to face another day.  I hated him for it but, I really think; that if Buck hadn’t stubbornly stuck by me, I wouldn’t be sitting here today.  It was Buck’s pure determination and his unflagging loyalty that brought me back from the edge.”  He looked up when he heard a wet sniff and cringed, “I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

 

Molly shook her head and waved her hand in front of her face, “No, it’s me.  I am so sorry for bring up your lost family.  The way life works out sometimes is just so unfair.” She reached up and wiped at her eyes with her napkin, “My parents died when I was eight years old.” Molly paused, took in a shuddering breath and prepared to tell her story, “Ma, well she’d been sick for a while with cancer; and dad, he did everything he could for her, took her to the best doctors, sold the house to pay for her treatments; but I guess it was just her time.”  Molly focused on a spot just over Chris’s left shoulder, “I remember the night that she died, it was cold and wet, the dampness getting into everything, no matter how much I cried and begged, he wouldn’t let me stay with him.  He just sent me away to live with my maternal grandmother.” Molly focused back on Chris and laughed sardonically, “He told me I reminded him too much of ma, and that he was sorry. That he loved my mother too much to have a reminder of her with him everyday.  That was the last time I saw my father.”  She frowned deeply, looking away, “They found him a week later, dead in some cheap motel room, near Philadelphia of an apparent heart attack.  My grandmother told me that he died from a broken heart.”  She looked back at Chris, her eyes brimming with tears, “Even now, I have trouble accepting that my father gave me up so easily.  How? How can you give up your child that easily?”  With a heavy sigh she looked down; wiping at the tears that insisted on escaping despite her best effort to hold them back.

 

“Is everything okay here?” the server inquired as she stood at the edge of the table with their orders.

 

Chris reached up and took the two plates from her, “Everything’s fine, thanks.”  He noticed that Molly had kept her face averted until the woman left. 

 

Molly took a hitching breath and wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand, succeeding only in smearing her mascara across her flushed face.  “Wow, where ever did that come from?” she asked as she tried to calm herself, “I’m sorry, I usually save that kind of story for when I know someone a little better.  Don’t want people knowing right off, how messed up I am.” She laughed sarcastically.

 

“Are you normal? You could have fooled me.” Chris grinned, trying to bring some levity to an uncomfortable confession.  He picked her plate up from the end of the table and set it in front of her, “Here, eat your lunch and afterwards I’ll take you for the biggest ice cream I can find.”

 

Molly let out a laugh and wiped at her eyes, “I must look a fright, and I didn’t wear my waterproof mascara today.”

 

Chris took a bite of his French fry and a sip from his beer, “Well I think you look okay, but if it was Halloween people would be putting candy in your bag.”  Molly gasped and clapped her hands to her cheeks.

 

“It’s not that bad.” She gave a small moan while digging in her purse, looking for her compact.  She finally found it; opening it slowly, she almost cried when she saw her face.

 

Chris wiped his hands on his napkin, “You want me to hold that for you, that way you can see your whole face and get the full effect?”  He laughed when she scowled at him.

 

“Sorry, thought you’d want me to tell the truth.” He snickered when she threw a French fry at him and played at being scandalized.

 

“I’ll be right back; somewhere in here is a powder room with my name on it.” She smiled and choked back another sniffle.

 

Chris reached across the table and took her hand, “Listen it happens to the best of us.  Now go wash your face, and let’s eat, I’m starving and your stomach’s starving.  I really have no desire, to see what kind of monster will appear, if you don’t feed it soon.”  He gave her an encouraging smile and patted her hand.  As he watched her make her way to the restrooms, he thought of Sarah and knew that she would approve of Molly.  He had been ready to cry right there along side her, he’d almost bared his soul right there, right in the middle of a flipping restaurant.

 

Molly came back a few minutes later and noticed that he hadn’t eaten anything, “You didn’t have to wait for me to come back, your lunch will be cold.”  She slid back into her seat, picked up a fry and studied it, “I just want to say thanks for listening, and I know I must have sounded like a full fledged ninny-hammer.”

 

Chris quirked an eyebrow at Molly and laughed, “Ninny-hammer?  I was thinking more along the lines of raving lunatic?  And from one raving lunatic to another, I think you’re okay.  Besides when I hear ninny-hammer I think of a blonde with a blank expression on their face.  And I’m allowed to make fun of blondes, because I am one.”

 

Chris slid out of his seat, grabbed a bottle of mustard off of a nearby table, and proceeded to coat his French fries.  He grabbed one up and went to take a bite; noticing that Molly was staring at his fries, “What, you haven’t seen someone put mustard on their fries before?”

 

She quirked her eyebrow at him for a second time that day, grabbed the mustard and also covered her fries, “Thought I was one of a few people who liked them this way.”

 

“Nope, love mustard.  The use of ketchup is what everyone expects, I like to bend the rules, get people’s teeth to gnashing.”  He pointed to her plate, “Now eat, I want some ice cream.”

 

~o~

 

Mrs. Lee greeted the six as they cam through the back, “Good afternoon, I was beginning to wonder if you had gone somewhere else for lunch today.  You are usually here closer to noon it is now after one.”  The boys followed the petite Asian woman, who insisted on treating everyone as family to their normal Wednesday table.

 

“Some of us were working and got tied up.” Vin supplied as he took his seat near the window, he looked out as he spread his napkin over his lap and realized Chris’s truck was directly in his and the rest of the table’s occupants’ line of site.  “Hey, Ez sit next to me today, Buck can have your seat once he gets back from the little boys room.

 

Mrs. Lee put a couple of bowls of fried noodles on the table and commented, “You boys work way too hard, they don’t respect you.”  As she filled their water glasses, she moved around behind Vin, put down the water pitcher and grabbed Vin’s face in her two hands, “Vincent, you are too skinny, you need to eat more.  If you’re not careful a big wind will come by and blow you away.  I saw those big winds when I visited my niece in Oklahoma!  Now excuse me I must seat a few more people, I will be back momentarily.”

 

“What in the world is going on, Vin?” Nathan asked after Mrs. Lee had left and he had opened up his menu, “You are acting weird.”

 

“Well it appears that Mr. Larabee is in Denver today, in fact as providence would have it, he is across the street.” Ezra replied taking a seat next to Vin.

 

“Why is that a problem?  We could always invite him to join us.”  Josiah reached for the hot tea and began filling the cups.

 

“No!” Vin and Ezra shouted at once.  Buck’s low baritone could be heard flirting with one of the waitresses.

 

Ezra leaned forward over his menu, while keeping a weather eye for Buck, whispered, “Mr. Larabee is not alone, he is otherwise occupied with the waitress, Molly from Ray’s.”

 

“Buck’s waitress?  The one that Chris is supposed to ‘wingman’ for?  Well that sneaky old dog!  I say good for him.  Buck will be upset for a while, but he’ll come around.”  Josiah smiled widely, “If Chris is truly following this one around and she reciprocates in kind, we should be in for some sunny days ahead.”

 

“Mr. Sanchez, really--,” Ezra began only to have Vin kick him in the shin, “Ow, what?” he asked rubbing at his bruised shin.

 

“Buck is back.” Vin hissed out of the side his mouth.  Vin raised his voice and smiled brightly, “Buck, so nice of you to finally join us, take a load off.”

 

Buck frowned as he looked at the table, “Ez, you’re in my seat, you sit over by the window because you don’t like the glare off the glass.”

 

“Uh, well today I have opted for a different seat, I will allow you to take my usual seat; it is the best at the table.”  Ezra supplied as he doctored his tea and took a sip.  “Ahh, perfect as always.”

 

“Ez, I’d really like to have my usual seat, Vin always sits on my left and Chris to my right.  If we are being traditional Chinese lunch day, I’d like my ‘traditional’ seat.”  Buck pointed out as he stood with his arms crossed.

 

“Well be that as it may, I have already sat in this seat and I’m claiming it as mine today.”  Ezra huffed, “Mine.” and promptly licked his plate, setting it back on the table before him.  He raised his eyebrows as if daring Buck to contradict him.

 

J.D. looked around like he had possibly slipped into some alternate universe, and was desperately looking for the way out, “I’m sorry, I think that maybe I’m in the wrong place?  I’m looking for Team 7; crack ATF Team from Denver, Colorado.  Has a bad ass boss with an attitude as wide as the Mississippi.  Can you all show me the way to the rabbit hole?  I’d like to get out now.”

 

Nathan looked at Ezra like a parent would look at a disobedient child, “You have to admit Ezra, that stunt was a little out of character, even for you.  Buck, just go ahead and sit down, bask in the glory that Ezra actually let you sit in his chair.”

 

Buck huffed but took the seat anyway, with his back to the window, Vin and Ezra visibly relaxed, another disaster averted for the time being.

 

Mrs. Lee returned to the table, “Are you boys ready to order?  Oh where is Agent Larabee?  I hope all is well with him.”

 

Vin covered his face with the menu and counted to ten silently and quickly, “Chris is just peachy, he took the day off, I’m sure he isn’t giving us a second thought.  Me, on the other hand would like an order of egg rolls, a large bowl of Hot and Sour soup, a large order of Sweet and Sour Chicken, with fried rice please, oh and a cola.  Thanks.”

 

Buck made a pretense of looking under the table, “Nope, I don’t see it, ".  Vin, did you bring a crane with you?  ‘Cuz that’s what we’re going to need, to lift your sorry ass out of that chair when you’re done stuffing yourself to the gills.”

 

Vin continued to look over the menu, “You’re just jealous that I can eat and eat and not gain a pound.”

 

“Ha, you probably have a tapeworm,” Buck countered as the others were giving Mrs. Lee their orders, “it’s probably one of those kind that you grab and can pull and pull and it never seems to end.”

 

Mrs. Lee looked at Buck and Vin agast, “Don’t you talk like that at my table.  There will be no worm talk, bleech!”

 

“Mr. Wilmington, cease this senseless prattle now, you are upsetting Mrs. Lee and ruining my appetite.  The discussion of digestive parasites is not proper table etiquette.”  Ezra scrunched up his nose in distaste, “It’s down right crude; you wouldn’t be doing that if Chris were here or you were on one of your many liaisons.”

 

“Well he’s not and you’re not my mother, so take a step back and breathe, have fun.  Don’t be such a stuffed shirt.” Buck turned to Mrs. Lee and rattled off an order.  “Oh, Mrs. Lee I am deeply sorry for talking about worms.”  Mrs. Lee just harrumphed and walk into the kitchen.

 

“Now you done it Bucklin’, she better feed us or I’ll beat your sorry ass.” Vin grumbled from his side of the table.

 

Buck looked at him and very immaturely stuck out his tongue.”

 

  **Part 2**

 

“Well I have to admit you surprised me, I thought you just might order seconds.” Chris held the door for her to exit and then followed her to the Ram.

 

Molly looked up at him with a shocked expression, “You heard my stomach, I was starving, and I gave you fair warning.”  She climbed up into the truck as he held the door, “Now I believe you owe me an ice cream, so chop chop.”

 

Chris climb up in the cab from his side, “Demanding aren’t you?  And I haven’t even asked you out yet.”

 

Molly sat there in silence, knowing that she had not heard correctly, or had she; Dang it, she thought now I have to ask, “What did you just say?”

 

“What?” Chris angled the truck out into traffic, “Just now? Oh, I said you were demanding.”

 

Molly shook her head, “No after that.”  She stared at him waiting for him to say something, anything.  This is so frustrating, she thought to herself, she just heard what she wanted to hear; he did not say he hadn’t even asked you out yet.”

 

“Oh, after that, I said I haven’t even asked you out yet.”  He slid a glance at her and she was staring at him, eyes all wide and precious, reminded him of that cat in Shrek.  This was going way too fast, but he was so comfortable with her already.  Damn it, Buck was going to have to understand.  “So, you want to go out sometime?”  He silently prayed that he hadn’t been misreading her, that she had felt the same undertones that he had, that she’d say yes and not leave him lying in the ditch, bleeding from rejection.

 

She felt like a teenage girl, about to meet her idol, she was so excited she was trembling and hoped she wouldn’t squeak when she answered, taking a deep breath and closed her eyes, seeking her center calm, “Yes, Yes I’ll go out with you.”  And her breath came out in a rush and all the tension evaporated.  Only the giddy feeling in her stomach remained, wow she had forgotten how hard it was to get through this part.  She hadn’t been on the dating circuit for at least twelve years, and she only been officially divorced for a year.  She hoped she hadn’t forgotten anything.

 

When she said yes, he almost wrecked the truck; he hadn’t been expecting a positive answer so soon.  He hoped she didn’t think he was desperate, he’d admit that he hadn’t had the best luck with the ladies lately, but as far as he knew he wasn’t a bad catch.  At least he’d never received any complaints.  What in the world was he going to tell Buck?  Buck would be crushed; Chris was supposed to have been the ‘wingman’, not the other way around.

 

“Are you okay?  You have this look on your face like you just ate something bad?” Molly asked worriedly, oh no, he’s having second thoughts already; she shouldn’t have burst out crying in front of him like that.  He probably thought she was a little touched, no wait then why would he have asked her out?

 

“Molly?” she glanced over at Chris as he called her name, “Breathe, you’re not breathing.”  He watched as she let her breath out in a rush.

 

“Sorry, one of those inner monologue moments when you second guess yourself, and ultimately freak out.”  She explained in what she hoped sounded like a logical answer, even though being logical was the last thing on her mind right now.

 

“Okay.” He stopped the truck in front of the ice cream shop, “Now how about that ice cream.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

** Part 1 **

 

Vin groaned as he grabbed his over full stomach, “I can’t believe I ate all of that, where’s the wheelbarrow?”

 

Nathan scowled at Vin and pointed his finger, “Every Wednesday you say, ‘Boys, I’m never going to pig out on Chinese again.’ But, you always do, even when we remind you.  I have no sympathy for the pain you put yourself in.”  Vin just moaned and groaned some more.

 

“He is right Vin, you always do.  I know I have good food, but you need to pace yourself more, come more often, eat less.” Mrs. Lee smiled kindly at him and placed the check in the middle of the table.  “Pay when you’re ready, I’ll be out front.  Oh and I give you the frequent flyer discount; you boys keep me in business.  See you next Wednesday, bring Mr. Larabee next time, maybe he keep this one,” she pointed to Vin, who started groaning loudly again, “in line and Vin would not get the belly upsets.”

 

“All right gentlemen, ante up.” Ezra glanced over the check as he accepted everyone’s money.  “Anyone want any change?”  he looked at each of his team mates for confirmation.  He passed the check to Josiah when they were done, “if you’d be so kind.”  Josiah took the check and went to pay while the others waited.

 

Within a few moments Josiah returned to the table, “So are we ready to head back to the office?” He pulled his coat on and grabbed a fortune cookie from the pile sitting on the table.  “Shake a leg, Vin.  Time to get back to the grindstone,”

 

Ezra couldn’t believe that anyone was buying Vin’s poor act with him moaning and groaning all over the place; holding his stomach and grimacing, but they were just staring at him with quizzical looks on their faces, Vin got louder as Buck stood up and started to turn toward the window.  “Maybe, Mr. Tanner does in fact require medical assistance, who are we to judge?” Ezra called out to get Buck’s attention.

 

Buck turned back to the group, “Yeah right, he just stuffed himself to the gills on Mrs. Lee’s food.  Give ’im thirty minutes and he’ll be right as rain.”

 

“I don’t know, Buck.  He does look pretty pitiful.  I kinda feel sorry for him.” J.D. stood slowly and stretched. “I could use a nap, Chinese always makes me tired.”

 

Vin just groaned in response, glancing out the window; watching Chris’s Ram pull out into traffic.  He sat up quickly and stood, “Okay, I’m ready.  Amazing how fast Chinese disappears on you.”  The others watched Vin walk by them, wondering what had just happened.  Vin turned around when no one had moved, “Come on guys, we got work to do.”

 

Buck grabbed his coat and walked to the door, “You know just when I think I’ve got him figured out, Vin goes and does something weird.”

 

The trek back to the truck was uneventful, though Ezra kept an eye out for Chris’s truck; he’d gotten wise to Vin when his normal theatrics had escalated to that of a B-movie.  He almost wanted Buck to find out now rather than later, almost.  He wasn’t sure if he was ready for that much upheaval yet, the last time had been when Chris and Felicity were together the last time.

 

~o~

 

The shrill ringing of his cell phone brought him to partial consciousness, looking blurrily at the display it appeared to read 3:00 a.m. and it was Buck.  He sighed and pushed the key to answer, “There had better be a legitimate reason for you to be calling me at three in the morning.”

 

A voice that was barely recognizable came through the speaker, “Ez, it’s Vin.  You need to get down to Denver Memorial.  It’s Chris.”

 

Ez sat up in bed clutching the phone to his ear, “What’s happened?”

 

There was a hesitation on the other end, “I don’t know yet, but it involves Felicity. Just come on.”

 

“I’ll be right there.” Ezra ended the call and jumped from the bed.  Running around to get to the closet he slammed his toe into the foot post on the corner of the bed.  “Son of a bitch!” he cried out as he leaned on the footboard, trying to breath through the pain; his eyes clenched tight.  “Oh, that hurts.  Ah, Jesus, Mary and Joseph, please help me.”  He took another shuddering breath and stood up, limping to the closet.  He dressed in record time and ran for the garage.

 

Thankfully, traffic was light at this time of the morning, and he was able to make it to the hospital in under fifteen minutes.  As he pulled into an available spot he noticed several police cruisers parked near the entrance, hope they aren’t here for Chris, he thought as he hurried by and entered through the sliding doors.  He ran over to the admissions desk to find out about Chris, while he was impatiently waiting for the night attendant to look up the information he heard his name called, looking up he saw Vin hurrying toward him.

 

“What’s going on?” Ezra asked as Vin caught up to him.  Vin started pulling him to the back when the night attendant yelled that Ezra couldn’t go back, that he hadn’t been cleared.

 

“He’s with me, he’s cleared!” Vin snarled back at the attendant and pulled Ezra through the double doors that were clearly marked “Authorized Persons Only.”

 

As they passed through the doors an inhuman scream made the hair on the back of Ezra’s neck stand up.  Walking through the Emergency department he could see a small group of people standing around a curtained off area, his heart dropped like a rock to his stomach when he noticed that Buck was in the middle of the police officers.  “Okay, Mr. Tanner, I have now requested to know what is going on twice.  Please enlighten me.”

 

Vin glanced over to the curtained area when a low moan was heard, “Jesus, okay.  What I heard was Chris and Felicity went out, it was supposed to be the last time.  He told me he was calling it quits, that she was just too wild for his taste.” Ezra leveled a gaze at Vin that communicated ‘to hurry it up’, “So anyway, she wants to go out by the train tracks, out where the bridge is.” Vin throws his hands up in the air, “The idiot takes her there, why I don’t know.  Well she walks out onto the bridge, he follows her, and a train comes.”  Vin has this anguished look on his face.

 

“What happened!” Ezra cried as Vin slumped down into a nearby chair, “You’re killing me here.” Ezra flopped down next to Vin, “Is Mr. Larabee still among the living?”

 

“Yeah, probably going to wish he wasn’t though.  Busted up pretty bad, didn’t make it off the tracks in time; trying to save the crazy bitch from herself.”  Vin leaned forward and put his head in his hands.

 

Ezra heard some movement and he watched as the police officers moved out of the Emergency room.  Buck slowly wandered over and sank into an available chair.  “Is Mr. Larabee going to be all right?” Ezra asked as the curtain parted and the gurney carrying Chris was pushed down the hall by an orderly.

 

“They’re taking him down for some tests; want to make sure there’s nothing wrong internally.  No charges are being pressed, had to pull a lot of favors for this one.”  Buck sighed and banged his head against the wall behind him.

 

“Where are the others?” Ezra asked as he noticed his other team mates weren’t there.

 

Buck cracked open an eye and looked over at Ezra, “J.D. is home with the flu or something, I forbade him from coming down here with that, that’s the last thing we need right now.  Nathan is out of town with Raine, I’ll call him later, and Josiah is down at the scene, making sure everything is copasetic.”

 

“Okay, so where is Ms. Paxton, did she manage to escape injury?”  Ezra looked over at Vin, who just scowled and crossed his arms over his chest, okay no help there, Ezra thought to himself.

 

“Sgt. Davies of the Denver PD took her home to her father.  She’ll probably lay the whole thing at Chris’s feet, usually does.  She is one case where her momma should have used birth control.” Buck snapped in irritation.

 

“Amen to that.” Vin chimed in from his seat on the other side of Ezra.  “Hopefully, Chris has learned his lesson about fast women.”

 

“Yeah and all he’s got to show for it is a broken collarbone, torn up face and arm, and a twisted knee.  If that’s not one hell of a reminder I don’t know what is.”  Buck supplied as he watched people walking back and forth through the Emergency department, it was going to be a long night.

 

 ** Part 2 **

 

“All right you grab that side and I’ll grab this one, and lift.” Chris with Molly’s assistance angled the large bookshelf to a standing position. “Now where do you want it?”

 

“Um,” Molly pointed over to a corner of the living room, “Over there in that corner on the wall and we’ll put the other on the adjacent wall, it’ll be a little reading nook when it’s done.”

 

They walked the bookshelf over to the wall and once it was set Chris used a level, “It’s not exactly right, hold on a sec while I get some shims.”  He dug around in his tool box until he came up with what he wanted.

 

“Really, it’s okay of it’s a little off.  It’s not noticeable.” Molly replied as she looked at it critically.

 

“If it’s not level it could fall over and land on someone.  Anything worth doing right is worth doing well, at least that’s what my father used to say.” He huffed as he shoved the shims under the bookcase and adjusted the level until he was satisfied.  “Okay, this one’s done, I’ll start putting the other one together and you could start unloading some of those boxes.”

 

“Aye-Aye, Captain, right o’ way, Captain.” Molly giggled as she saluted him and bowed.

 

“Are you being smart with me?” Chris asked, a surprised look on his face, from where he was digging out the pieces for the other bookshelf.

 

“No, I wouldn’t begin to think about being smart with you.” She replied with a sly smile, and squealed when he shot her with a rubber band that had been lying nearby, “Not fair, I was unarmed.”

 

He smiled back at her, “Who said life was fair?  Now get to work, woman; times a wastin’.”

 

“Okay, okay. I get the picture, no slackin’.  It’s looking better in here; I actually have a table to sit at now.”  She knelt down to dig out some books when she glanced up at how nice Chris’s butt looked in a tight pair a denim jeans, “Goodness me, those are tight.” she squeaked under her breath.

 

Chris turned around and raised an eyebrow at her, “What?”

 

Molly snapped too, grabbing several books, “Um, I said goodness me, it’s going to be a tight fit, I didn’t realize how many books I had.”

 

“Oh, okay.  Thought you might have been talking about my butt or something,” He flashed her an evil grin as she dropped the books she was holding.

 

“You, sir are like a precocious child in need of a good spanking.”  When she realized what she said, she buried her head in her hands.  “I swear you make me say the darnedest things.”

 

“I try, that’s all I can do.” Grinning he turned back to the bookcase.

 

~o~

 

“I’m heading out, you coming?” Vin looked down at the moping ladies man, everyone else had left for the night.  They had gone by the diner as promised, but of course Buck’s waitress had not been there, and all her uncle would say was that she had the day off.  Vin had watched as Buck had tried to charm the information out of the hostess, who they later found out was actually Aunt Bobbie, Ray’s wife.

 

“I can’t believe she wasn’t working, she said she’d be working.  I figured I could really get to talk to her, you know.  Just me and her.” He frowned, “I wonder if she’s working tomorrow?  I could try again, just go ahead and ask her out.”

 

“Okay there Casanova, I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Vin headed off to the elevators, stopping midway there when he heard Buck calling him.

 

“Vin, Hey wanna grab a burger?  I feel like a little company tonight, haven’t been able to get a hold of Chris at his place.  I guess he could be out.” Buck pulled on his coat and moved to the elevator, pushing the down button.

 

“Yeah, he’s probably enjoying the day off, doing what ever he thinks needs to be done.” Vin replied as they stepped onto the elevator as it arrived.

 

“It’s probably something really boring, something we wouldn’t want to get involved in” Buck rationalized as they exited into the lobby.

 

“I can almost guarantee it, probably reading a book, or cleaning, or just something we want to stay real far away from.” Vin looked around as they exited building afraid that Chris, the waitress, and Chris’s damn truck would show up again, that was how his luck was running today.  “Let’s grab some burgers and go to your place, watch some cheesy reruns.”

 

Buck grinned, “Sounds like a plan to me, a good end to a busy day.  We can start fresh tomorrow.”


	14. Chapter 14

** Part 1 **

 

 

Friday dawned cloudy and cold, with the threat of snow hanging heavy in the air.  The diner was full of patrons, clamoring for their morning breakfast and coffee before the start of the workday.  Molly had been running full tilt for the last two hours, and was taking a short few minutes break in the kitchen when Sophia, another waitress, burst through the door.

 

“Hey Molly, there’s some guy asking about you up front.  Kinda cute,” Sophia called out as she grabbed up some of her orders.

 

“Did he give a name?” Molly asked around a bite of a breakfast bar.

 

Sophia thought for a moment and shook her head, “Na, but he’s tall, dark and handsome.”  She backed out of the kitchen with the full tray.

 

“Better go take care of it, I need you at the top of your game today,” Ray called out as he stepped out of the office, “Julie just called off, I’ll need you to stay late.”  Ray shot Molly an apologetic look before moving over to the grill to help out.

 

Molly stopped in mid-stride to the door, turning to look at her uncle, “How late?”

 

“Until after the dinner rush,” he answered and followed up with, “I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

 

Molly’s shoulders slumped, as she thought of how long a day this was going to be, and that she was going to have to call Chris to change their plans.  “Yeah, ok.  Let me go take care of this.”  Molly put a smile on her face as she stepped from the kitchen and went to the hostess stand where she figured whoever was looking for her would be.  As she reached the front of the diner she came face to face with Buck Wilmington.  “Hey, how are you?  You stopping by for breakfast?” she asked as she got his attention.

 

Buck gave her his brightest smile, “Molly, good morning!  Actually, I did stop by to try out the breakfast here. I just didn’t realize how busy you’d be this morning.”  He noticed that she looked tired and it was only 8 a.m.  There was a lot of tension around her eyes and a slump to her shoulders that conflicted with the smile she had plastered on.  He wanted to take this slow, but all he wanted to do was massage the tension away and put a genuine smile on her face.

“I’m good; we’ve been busy since about 6 a.m., I guess word’s gotten out.  Ray’s going to need to hire some more waitstaff.”  Molly laughed and looked over to the counter, “Well, you are in luck because there happens to be a seat free, follow me.”

 

Buck followed her over to the counter, mesmerized by the smooth sway of her hips and the narrowness of her waist.  Taking a seat he looked around and saw only one other waitress moving around, Ray really did need to hire some more help if he only had two waitresses, Buck thought to himself.

 

Molly turned toward the kitchen as Ray called her tables, turning back to Buck, “Look over the menu and I’ll be back in a moment.”  Hurrying over to the kitchen window she collected up her orders and ran them out to her tables.

 

Looking up Buck met Ray’s gaze and gave a wave, “Busy this morning.” Buck called and realized he’d just stated the obvious; to people who had been running around all morning trying to satisfy the starving horde.

 

Molly came back up to the counter holding the coffee carafe, “Coffee?” Buck nodded and she filled a mug for him, “So did you decide what you were having?”

 

Grinning, “Ok, I’d like to get the Sunrise breakfast, Uh, let’s do the eggs fried, bacon crispy.  Ooh and how about wheat toast?”  Molly nodded as she wrote down his order and handed it back to Ray. “So how late do you have to work today?”

 

“Well, I was supposed to get off at 4 today,” Molly threw over her shoulder at Ray, he called out that he was sorry, before she continued on, “but, I guess I’ll be here until 7 or 8 tonight?”

 

Time to ask her out, Buck thought to himself as he schooled his features into an expression of genuine sympathy, “Long day, you think you might be up to some dinner afterwards?” Buck asked as she wandered down the counter filling patron’s coffee mugs.  She needed to have a little fun, he thought, and he was just the one to help her out.

 

Molly walked slowly back to the coffee machine trying to think what would be the right answer, she had already accepted Chris’s date, and here she was getting asked out again.  What, did she have the word “desperate” tattooed across her forehead?  Chris was here first choice, there was just something that clicked with them, but Buck did make her laugh.  But what if something went wonky with Chris, and Buck was so nice.  What was she going to do?  Molly thought on it for a few more moments and decided that the truth would serve her best, “Actually, I’ve got plans this evening.”

 

“Something fun I hope.” Buck stirred at his coffee absently, “Maybe we could go out some other evening?”

 

“Maybe.” Molly smiled gently at Buck, “Listen, you’re a real nice guy, but --,”

 

“Ah, come on Moll, you know I could show you a real nice time.  Take you out to all the local hot spots, or if you’d like a little romance, I know where we can go for that too.”  He looked at her closely and could feel her hesitating, “You know you owe me a football game, you pick the date and I’ll get the tickets.”  Smiling hugely Buck crowed, “I’ve got connections.”

 

Molly sighed and leveled a look at him, “I don’t know, I’ve made plans this evening, and I don’t want to steer you wrong.  I’m sure you are the best at showing a girl a good time, but not tonight.  Ok?”

 

Ray shot Molly a look, “Order up!”  He nodded to the plates indicating that she needed to get a move on.

 

“Got it.” She shot back at her uncle, turning to Buck, “I’ll be back in a few moments and we’ll finish this up.”

 

Smiling and digging into his plate, “I’ll be here.” Buck watched her move off with the tray loaded down with orders.

 

Buck watched as Molly moved about the diner, dropping off orders, refilling drinks, and making everyone feel at home.  Her personality made her so easy to talk to, people just opened up to her; Buck found himself wanting to open up to her.

 

Molly dropped off her orders to the kitchen, handled the customers along the counter and moved back down to where Buck was sitting, “More coffee?” Buck nodded and held his cup out for a refill.

 

“All right where were we?  I know, you were telling you had plans.  Plans change, we could head out after you’re finished here, I can hang around the office until you’re free.”  Buck wheedled, giving her a devilish look.

 

Molly gave him an astonished look, and dropped her head into her hands, “Buck, I’ve got a date tonight.  He asked me two nights ago, I’m sorry.”  I’ve got to call Chris and let him know I’m stuck at work, she thought to herself.

 

Buck placed his hands over his heart, “I understand, it’s cool.  He asked you out first, he was just a little quicker on the draw than I was.  I just want to know one thing.  Is he as good looking as me?”

 

“Yes, I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were interested in me that way.  I was naïve enough to think you were just being really nice to someone new in town.  In my defense, he did ask first.” Molly grabbed his breakfast from the kitchen window and placed it before him, “Now eat up before it gets cold.”  At his frown she replied, “I did say I would go to a football game with you.  I won’t back out on that.”

 

Buck gave her a devilish smirk, “Well if it for some reason doesn’t work out, just give me a holler.”

 

Molly blushed and jumped when Ray called her name, “Orders up, Moll.  Get the lead out.”

 

“Yes, yes.  He’s a slave driver you know.” Molly winked at Buck and picked up her orders.

 

 ** Part 2 **

 

As the snow fell steadily, a pneumatic stapler could be heard echoing in the living room.  Chris had been working steadily on the hardwood floor since the early morning, he’d woken at 5:30 a.m. to care for the horses and had started on working on the house after that.  He straightened to work the kinks from his back and surveyed the room; a few more boards and he’d be able to sand and seal the mesquite.  If he put his nose to the grindstone he could probably have the living room finished up by Sunday, if he didn’t get too distracted by Molly.

 

Wiping the sweat from his face he moved into the kitchen to grab a glass of water.  Staring out the kitchen window he noticed they’d gotten about three inches so far, so much for the snow holding off he, he thought as he placed the glass in the sink and glanced at the clock on the microwave.  3:30 p.m., plenty of time to feed the horses for the evening, get a long hot shower and pick Molly up from her place.  He had the whole night planned out; they were going to see a show at the Denver Center of the Performing Arts and then a late dinner at Morton’s Steakhouse. 

 

Moving away from the window he grabbed up his coat and trudged outside to tend the four legged beasts that had been standing in the field, until they heard the door and ran towards the barn looking for dinner, “I don’t know why you’re heading in now, it’s nowhere near your feeding time.  I happen to have plans this evening so I’ll take pity on you all and feed you now.” he called to the horses that were waiting near the barn.  He checked all the water troughs to make sure the water heaters were working and that the extension cords were not exposed where anyone could yank them from the outlets or damage them where they were lying.  Grabbing up some buckets Chris mixed up some bran mash, “Okay boys, you get a little treat tonight since I’m feeling generous.”  Chris held the bucket for Pony as the horse happily chomped on the mash.  As Pony finished, Chris he reached up and scratched him between the ears.  A commotion behind Chris caused him to turn, and watch as Peso knocked his bucket to the floor, “Ornery horse, see if I give you a treat next time.”  Chris gave Pony a final pat before heading down the along the stalls collecting the now empty buckets.  As he bent over to pick up Peso’s bucket the horse reached down and nibbled at Chris’s hair, “Damn it, Peso, now I’ve got molasses in my hair.”  Chris pushed Peso’s head away and ran a hand through his hair coming up with a glob of molasses.  “Okay boys, now it’s my turn to get ready, I probably smell worse than you right now, and thanks to Peso I’ve got a mess in my hair.  Sleep tight.”  Sliding the barn door shut, he barely missed slamming his fingers in it, “That was close.” Chris hissed as he snatched his hand back and hurried to the house to get ready.

 

Opening the back door his cell phone rang, digging it out of his pocket he looked at the display, “Damn it, perfect timing.” He groaned inwardly as he answered the phone, “Hey Buck what’s up?”

 

“It’s snowing here, you up for a little company?” Buck’s voice floated over the air waves, “Me’n the boys are bored and I was thinking we could come out and hang for a while.”

 

Chris looked up at the ceiling, counting to five quietly, “Actually Buck, I think you all ought to stay in town, there’s no telling how much we could get, could be feet.”

 

Chris could hear Buck laugh, “Stud, what weather report you been listening to, it’ supposed to stop snowing sometime after midnight, no problem.  Anyway, we haven’t had a sleep over in a while.  Some good beer, food, and poker; we’re set.”

 

Gritting his teeth and rolling his eyes impatiently, Chris tried to keep his voice even, “I’m not really up to it this weekend, I’ve been working all day and I’m kinda tired.  I may try to knock off early tonight.”  Chris could hear Vin yelling in the background that they could find something else to do.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want any company?  It’s no big deal for us to come out there.”  Buck wheedled.

 

Chris pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to find calm, “Nope I’m good, you all go have some fun.  Go hang out at Josiah’s or something, his place is just as big as mine.”

 

“But Chris, you won’t be there.  Oh and J.D. took Casey to Colorado Springs, the gangs all broken up.  Come on, it’ll be fun.”

 

“Nope, I’m good,” Chris huffed as he tried to end the conversation; he needed to start getting ready if he wanted to get on the road in less than an hour. “Ok, Buck.  I’m hanging up now, good night, have fun.”

 

“Uh, Stud. Please don’t tell me you’re crawling into bed before 8 p.m. on a Friday night?” Buck gasped in astonishment.

 

“Good night, Buck.  I’ll see you on Monday.”  Chris hung up and dropped the phone onto his bed, striping off his clothes as he made his way to the shower.  Turning it on full blast he let it warm up; just as he was about to step in his cell phone rang again.

 

“Damn it Buck, get the hint.” Storming back into his bedroom, he grabbed up his cell phone and answered it, not bothering to look at the display, “I’m really loosing my patience here!” he shouted into the phone.

 

“Chris?  It’s Molly—,” Molly’s voice interrupted his rant.  He could hear pots and pans banging in the background and someone yelling for her to pick up her orders.

 

Slapping himself in the forehead when he realized how he’d sounded when he answered the phone, “Hey, what’s up?”


	15. Chapter 15

** Part 1 **

 

Molly looked at herself critically in the mirror, turning this way and that, making sure all her seams were straight, there were no threads hanging down, or winkles; she’d chosen her favorite “Little Black Dress,” the satin sheath with the black floral lace in all the right places.  Glancing out the window she sighed, trying to decide what in the world she was going to wear as footwear that would survive several inches of snow.  She had the perfect pair of black lace peep toe pumps but the thought of getting snow in her shoes was enough to make her think twice for all but a moment, “Damn it, it just had snow on my first date!  No, couldn’t wait for a couple dates in.”  Molly grumbled out loud, sliding her pumps on, double checking her makeup, hair and jewelry.  Only have one chance to make a first impression, she thought to herself.  Looking closely in the mirror again she noticed that the eyeliner was uneven.  Okay Molly, you need to even it up.  Grabbing her liquid eyeliner she steadied her hand to draw the one line out longer; giving her eyes that cat’s eye look.  As she was midway through the door bell rang; naturally, she thought.  Finishing up as quickly as she could she took a deep breath and calmly walked to the door.  Doing another quick check of her reflection, she was going to drive herself nuts this evening if she checked every mirror for her appearance.

 

Pulling open the door she came face to face with Chris, he was wearing a black suit with a black tie and burgundy shirt, no one had a right to look that delicious all the time, she thought to herself.  The burgundy of his shirt made his green eyes stand out all the more and gave his features a warm cast.  “Good evening.” He grinned as he came through the door, noticing that her dress complemented her hourglass figure, as she moved back to let him in, “These are for you,” he brought forth a bouquet of vibrant purple and red Dragon Lilies and a bottle of Chardonnay.

 

“I love Dragon Lilies, they’re my favorite flowers,” she exclaimed breathing in their full robust, heady scent.  “Nice wine selection, Mr. Larabee.” Molly couldn’t stop smiling, “Let me put these in water and I’ll chill the wine.”

 

As Chris followed her into the kitchen, he noticed that she walked with sure and measured steps in what appeared to be five inch heals.  He was not usually a “leg man” but he was sore pressed to pull his eyes away, until he remembered that they were going out, into six inches of snow; she’d have frost bite before they reached the Ram.  He stepped forward to help her pull down a vase as even with her heels she was trying to stand on her toes to reach.

 

Molly’s brain stuttered to a stop as Chris inadvertently brushed against her as he grabbed the vase down from the cabinet, he was wearing cologne with a subtle woodsy scent and below that she detected a slight hint of Dove soap.  Who’d a guessed?  She would have pegged him more as an Ivory soap kinda guy.  He set the vase down on the counter top and she took it to fill it with water, “Thanks, I didn’t realize I’d put it so far up.” She smiled softly as she carefully trimmed the ends of the flowers; placing the stems in the water. 

 

He found himself hypnotized by her movements and the way the few tendrils of hair, that had escaped the loose knot, caressed the curve of her cheek.  He could see the pulse flutter at her throat and knew if he didn’t start directing his thoughts elsewhere he’d have some uncomfortable explaining to do.  He cleared his throat and straightened his tie, “I made reservations at Morton’s Steakhouse for 9 p.m.; I hope you are hungry.”

 

Molly moved into the living room and picked up her coat, Chris took it from her and helped Molly into it.  She reached up and patted him on the cheek, “Lead on Mr. Larabee, I warn you now, I am famished.”

 

Chris quirked an eyebrow at her before following her to the door, “Maybe we should stop by McDonald’s on the way.”

 

~o~

 

Exiting the elevator Chris and Molly moved through the lobby to the front door.  Molly paused as Chris pushed the door open and a blast of cold, snowy air hit her in the face.  Wow, that’s cold!” she stepped out onto the landing, gauging the depth of snow with her eyes, there had to be at least six or eight inches of snow out there.

 

Chris looked down at Molly, he figured she was having second thoughts of stepping out into the snow with her heels; they weren’t practical by any means, especially not for tromping through snow.  “Everything ok?” he asked as he moved around her to block the worst of the wind, damn, it was cold.

 

Chewing on her lip, she looked out into the driving snow and up at Chris, she didn’t want to not go out but there was a lot of snow, this was a major snow storm back at home.  Sighing she looked up into his green eyes, “I think I need to change my shoes, I didn’t realize that so much snow had fallen, is the restaurant still going to be open?”

 

Chris let out a laugh, “Molly, this is Colorado, this is just a small storm,” he noticed that she had started to shiver, “I know you’re not used to this much snow, do you want to go back in?”

 

Molly gasped and shook her head, “No, I want to go out, I’ve been looking forward to this all day!”  Molly gave him an encouraging smile and glanced over his shoulder and a cheerless look came over her face, “Getting to go to dinner with you this evening is all that got me through a fifteen hour shift, and here I wanted to look my best for you, and we get all this snow.”  She suddenly shook her fist at the sky, “Stupid snow!”

 

He couldn’t help himself, he chuckled, “I’m sorry, but you’re so cute when you get mad.”  Molly slid a glare at him and stomped her foot, “That’s exactly what I mean, you’ve got that flash in your eyes, you turn a beautiful shade of pink and you poof up like a vexed cat.”

 

“You are not helping matters.” Molly pouted as she stood looking at the snow, her lips starting to turn blue in spite of her lipstick.

 

Chris ducked further into his coat, “Listen, I’m freezing, you’re freezing, we need to decide one way or the other about--,” as Chris was speaking a sudden flash of light and a bone rattling crash of thunder decided for them, “Back inside.” He directed and yanked the door open as he ushered her back in. “Thundersnow, wow I’ve never experienced that first hand before.”

 

Molly and Chris stood in the lobby looking out as visibility quickly reduced to zero, “What is up with this? Ugh, all right let’s figure something else out because we are obviously not going to be able to go out in that.” She growled pointing out to the curtain of white before them.  “I guess it’s a good thing I hesitated, or we’d be out in the middle of that mess.”

 

“Come on woman, let’s hope you have some actual food in your kitchen, we’ll just dine in.”  Chris gave her a squeeze and pushed her toward the elevator.

 

“I guess so, not very romantic, if you ask me.  I don’t even have the apartment set up the way I want yet.”  She huffed but accepted his prodding to the elevator.

 

 ** Part 2 **

 

“You know you really should be more careful where you leave your men.” Molly simpered and looked at Chris in perfect innocence, as she snatched his pawn up holding it up before him, “Kiss him goodbye.”

 

Smiling, he shook his head and held up her queen, “Your move.”

 

Pouting prettily as she peered down at the chessboard, Molly took a sip of her wine and grinning devilishly took Chris’s bishop.  “Ha, got you with my knight.”

 

Taking a bite of pizza, Chris perused the board, “I don’t know about that, take a look at the board again.”

 

They had spread a blanket on her living room floor, cooked some pizza for dinner and turned on the stereo.  Afterwards she’d pulled out a chessboard and he had been soundly beating her at chess ever since.

 

Narrowing her gaze she moved up onto her knees to lean across the board; looking from his perspective she saw it, damn, she’d done it again, sighing, “Painted myself into a corner.”

 

Sucking on his teeth and draining his glass of wine, he smiled at her as he moved his queen, “Checkmate. You loose, again.”

 

“Smug, aren’t we.” She moved closer, smiling serenely, “You know what they say; you catch more flies with honey.” Molly was leaning close enough that she could see his irises darken and could feel his body heat.

 

“Are you the fly or the honey?” he asked in all innocence, “Because if you’re the honey I’ll need to verify that for myself.”

 

“I don’t know, you tell me.”  She sighed softly, “Am I sugar or honey?  Maybe you need a taste test first.”

 

“You’re treading on dangerous ground here.”  He whispered as she leaned close enough that he could almost taste her lips, he pulled in a shuddering breath and his eyes drifted closed as she reached up to caress his cheek.  “What are you doing?”

 

Smiling to herself she whispered next to his ear, “Distracting you, maybe if you’re distracted enough you won’t play as well.”

 

Chris shivered as she nibbled on his ear, “I hope this isn’t the wine talking.” He reached forward and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer, “You always this brazen?”

 

Laughing, she ran her fingers through his hair, noticing how soft it was just behind his ears, “I just know what I like when I see it.”  Kneeling between his legs she took his face in her hands, “And I love kissing, aside from football, it’s my favorite sport.”

 

Looking up into her eyes, he saw the truth there; she was secure enough with him that she wasn’t afraid that he may reject her attentions.  He reached up and ran his fingers over her parted lips, smiling when she shivered.  Moving his hand up behind her neck he pulled her down to his lips.  Her lips were just as he imagined, full and sweet.

 

Molly shivered in delight as he pulled her down for their first kiss; he kissed her gently, playing with the corner of her mouth.  She ran her hands down his arms feeling the corded muscle, wanting and needing him to pull her closer. She struggled for a proper breath as he released her bruised lips, gasping she smiled down at him.  “Now, I’m glad we stayed in, I get to have you all to myself.”

 

“Selfish little thing aren’t you?  Well two can play at that game.” He pulled himself up and bore her to the floor beneath him and set about kissing her senseless.

 

A ringing reached her ears and she gasped as she pulled away, “is that you?”

 

Chris looked at her quizzically, “What?” and then he heard it too, “Son of a bitch!  This had better be important!”  He pulled himself up and grabbed his phone off of the couch, as he looked at the display he laughed harshly as he shook his head, “It’s Buck.”

 

Molly burst out laughing, “Perfect timing.” She covered her mouth as he answered.

 

“Yeah, Buck, what’s up?” Chris snapped into the phone rubbing at his eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

** Part 1 **

 

The drive home from Molly’s had been long and Chris had been fighting fatigue the whole way.  They’d spent the night talking about anything that’d come to mind, and before either realized it the sun was breaking the horizon.  Now it was 9:30 in the morning, and he still had the horses to take care of.  He’d done it to himself, he had no one else to blame, he thought as he pulled into his driveway.  Luckily, the plow had been over already and the lane was clear, the company he paid did a wonderful job and it made it one less thing he had to take care of during the winter months.

 

Nearing the house he saw Vin’s Jeep parked down by the barn, damn it, he thought to himself, all he’d wanted to do was take care of the horses and crawl into bed for the remainder of the day.  Pulling the truck into the garage, he hopped out and entered through the mud room.  Moving through the kitchen he noticed that a pot of coffee was brewing, filling the house with its pungent fragrance.  Vin had obviously been inside, and he’d more than likely noticed that Chris had not spent the night in his bed.  Chris knew he didn’t have to worry about Vin; he’d be discreet and not run his mouth, but Chris knew he was going to have to tell Buck that where Molly was concerned, he’d have to move on.

 

Once in his bedroom, Chris quickly changed from his dress clothes into his ratty barn clothes.  The sooner the horses were done, the sooner he could fall into bed.  Making his way back through the house he grabbed his coat and gloves, exiting through the back door and out onto the patio.  As he began his trek to the barn his cell phone started ringing, pulling it out he realized it was Molly, “I’m sorry, I got distracted; I meant to call you as soon as I got home.”

 

“You made it home okay, that’s all that matters.” Molly yawned as she sat down on the edge of her bed, she’d been waiting for him to call her to her know that he’d made it home okay; when twenty minutes more than she thought it would take went by she had dialed his number; rationalizing that she was only checking that he’d made it home okay after being up so long and not because she needed assurance that he was as interested in her as she was him.  “You headed to bed?”

 

“As soon as I finish up with the horses, I plan to crawl into bed and stay there all day.” He remarked as he stopped just outside the barn and leaned against the fence.  He could hear movement inside and figured Vin was taking care of Peso, probably some of the others too.  “Roads weren’t too bad, a couple of slick spots here and there.” He mentioned on a yawn as he rubbed at his gritty eyes.

 

Molly could hear his jaw cracking yawn over the phone, and she yawned in response, “Oh, don’t do that.  I feel like I could sleep for a year.” She laughed as she stretched.  “Um, this feels absolutely wonderful.” She moaned as she sank into the down comforter, she didn’t realize that she’d spoken out loud until Chris called her on it.

 

“Hey! What are you doing back there?” Chris asked as she moaned into the phone.

 

Molly smiled to herself, “Oops, you heard me?  I was just lying on my ultra comfortable bed here.  I put the new feather bed and comforter on it I bought the other day; and it’s just perfect now.  You sink down into it and the bed cradles your body in all the right places; it’s pure heaven.”

 

Chris could just imagine how it was cradling her body as it moved against her soft skin and rested against every contour.  He suddenly felt very warm, “You are being bad, here I am working in the cold and you’re moaning while lying in your heavenly bed, not fair.”

 

“I believe you told me life was not fair the other day.  Maybe one day I’ll let you try my bed out, if you’re a good boy, that is.” Molly grinned devilishly on the other end.

 

“Ok, now you’re being a tease.  Two can play at that game, and if I wasn’t so tired I would call you on it.” He brushed at the snow covering the top of the fence post, while trying to think cold thoughts.

 

~o~

 

Vin scratched at Peso’s neck as he heard the Ram pull into the driveway, he’d decided to come by the barn to visit with Peso and give him a good brushing.  When he’d arrived at Chris’s, the house was still dark, so he’d figured that Chris had decided to sleep in some this morning.  Vin had been out at the barn for a half hour, and Chris still hadn’t made it outside; which was unusual since it was now after 8:30 a.m.  The horses had not been tended to which was just not like their team leader, he’d known Chris to get up, take care of the horses and then climb back in bed until he felt like climbing out again.  He’d gone in the house to check on Chris, and found the house completely empty and Chris’s bed hadn’t been slept in.  Vin had wandered out to the kitchen to make a fresh pot of coffee before returning to the barn to see to the animals.

 

As Vin was preparing to send the horses out of the barn he could hear Chris’s voice coming closer, must be on the phone, Vin thought, by the way Chris was speaking.  Vin waited for Chris to enter the barn, but when a full two minutes passed and he still had not come in Vin had ventured near the door.  Whoever Chris was talking to was not one of the guys, he was speaking with his voice pitched a little lower, and if Vin wasn’t mistaken it sounded like he was flirting over the phone.  Vin suddenly felt like a voyeur and moved quickly away from the door, opening Chaucer’s stall gate on the way.  Chaucer stood there looking at Vin, flicking his ears, “Let’s go boy, time to get some fresh air.” Chaucer’s ears turned toward the barn’s entrance, “No, that’s not Ezra, that’s Chris and he’s busy right now.  You’ve been fed, so vamoose.”  Vin crossed his arms when Chaucer swished his tail lazily.

 

The barn door finally slid open and Chris moved inside, Chaucer took two steps forward, “Problem, Vin?” Chris asked when he saw the sharpshooter standing by Chaucer’s stall, with a scowl on his face.  Realization dawned on Chris’s face, “Oh, that’s because Ezra has spoiled him rotten,” he moved to the feed room and picked up a bag of horse treats.  Opening the bag, Chris pulled out two treats and held them up to Chaucer; who’d moved out of his stall and pushed between Chris and Vin to get at the treat.

 

“What in the world are those?” Vin asked as he took the bag from Chris, too look at the label

 

“Organic horse treats, these are pumpkin and spice.  Ezra found them at some organic market and insists that the horse get one or two every morning.  It’s the only way to get him out of the stall, right now.  I’ve told Ezra he needs to break Chaucer of that habit, it’s not good.” Chris answered as he moved to let Chaucer go outside.

 

Vin handed Chris the bag back and opened Milagro’s stall, “J.D.’s taken Casey to Colorado Springs for the weekend so he won’t be over for the game tomorrow.”  Vin stepped out of the way as J.D.’s horse trotted for the outside.  “Looking kinda tired there, Cowboy.  Thought you were turning in early last night?” Vin slid a glance at Chris and watched as he frowned.

 

“You all are coming over tomorrow?  Damn it, I totally forgot.  Buck mentioned yesterday that J.D. was headed to Colorado Springs.  I forgot about the game.”  Chris muttered absently as he checked Pony’s ears.

 

Vin opened the stalls of the remaining horses and they moved outside after the others.  “We always watch the game at your house; you’ve got the best television.  You got plans or something?  Maybe a date?”

 

Chris turned on Vin, “What are you babbling about Tanner?”  Chris bent over to check Pony’s hooves.

 

Vin watched as Chris checked each of Pony’s feet, “Well, I thought you may have a date.  You were slinking around Denver on Wednesday, you blew us off last night, and you just got home, this morning from wherever you went yesterday.”

 

“Didn’t know I had curfew, mom.” Chris snapped as he dropped Pony’s last foot to the ground and grabbed up a curry comb.  “Where the hell did you get the idea that I was ‘slinking’ around Denver on Wednesday?  I don’t slink, and what I do on my day off isn’t any of your business.”

 

“Well, excuse me.  Ez and I saw you with that waitress on Wednesday, and you were acting awfully comfortable with her.” Vin threw over his shoulder as he moved over to Peso to feed him a peppermint.

 

Chris put all his focus into brushing Pony, “She has a name, it’s Molly.” He bit out, “And what business is it of yours and Ezra’s that I was with her on Wednesday?”

 

Vin pushed Peso toward the outside and stomped over to Chris, “Hey, what you do is your business, but, you should know she’s all Buck talked about on Wednesday.  He’s really into her and wants to take her out.”

 

“Buck’s only interest is to get laid, he said so himself.” Chris put the curry comb back into the tack room and let Pony head to the outside.  Now that the barn was empty, Chris slammed the tack room door shut, he thought it’d let off a little of the anger he was feeling, it didn’t.

 

Vin could see the tension in Chris shoulders and the anger in his face, “You were with her last night, weren’t you?”

 

“Vin, I didn’t think I’d have to tell you twice.  Back off!” Chris snapped as he walked out of the barn.  Buck may be his friend, but Molly didn’t deserve to be another notch on the bedpost.

 

Vin slid the barn door shut behind him, “Fine, I’ll back off.  All I’ve done is provide you with a little information.  Do with it what you will.”

 

“I’ll take that under advisement.  Hang around if you want, I’m going to bed.”  Chris threw over his shoulder as he headed up to the house.

 

“I might stay for a little while, planned on spending some time with Peso today.  I’ll take him for a ride in a little while.” Vin trailed along behind Chris .

 

As they entered the kitchen Chris shrugged out of his coat and hung it by the door, “Lock up when you leave.”

 

“Damn, Cowboy. You planning on sleeping the day away?” Vin grinned as he poured himself some coffee.

 

“I’ve been up since five, yesterday morning, I think I deserve a little sleep.  If it happens to be all day, well so be it.” Chris called as he moved through the hallway heading back to his bedroom.

 

Vin leaned against the counter and blew on his coffee, “Hope she’s worth it.” Vin mumbled under his breath.

 

“I heard that, Tanner.  Do not mention it again.” Chris growled and slammed his bedroom door.

 

 ** Part 2 **

 

Chris sat in his recliner not really paying attention to the game playing on the television, Buck and Nathan were jumping up and down yelling at the Bronco’s quarterback.  Vin had already been called to task for throwing a handful of corn chips at the screen and could not be in possession of any food or beverages in the immediate vicinity of the set.

 

Ezra sat on the sofa watching Chris, their team leader had been quiet and withdrawn since they’d arrived.  He appeared to be thinking on something rather hard and Ezra had a feeling it had to do with visit the Vin had made yesterday.  Noticing that his beer was empty Ezra stood to get another, Chris’s beer hung untouched from his hand.  “I’m going to get another beer, would you like a new one, Mr. Larabee?”

 

Chris seemed to shake himself awake and looked down at the beer he held in his hand, “Uh, no I’m good.  Thanks anyway.”  Looking up he noticed Josiah staring at him, “Something bothering you, Josiah?”

 

“I think you should be asking yourself that question.  Is everything all right Chris?  You’ve been awfully quiet.” Josiah replied as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs at the ankle.  He’d persuaded Vin to speak with Chris in regard to the woman and apparently it had not gone as planned.  There were only a few minutes left in the game and then it would be the time to address the “Elephant in the Room” so to speak.

 

“No, Ah No! I just lost a hundred dollars, Oh man.” Buck whined as he dropped back to his seat, “You were supposed win, they lost, lost to a bunch of black birds.”

 

“I believe they were Ravens, Mr. Wilmington,” Ezra smirked.  He’d bet that Buck had probably lost more than he was admitting.

 

“Ugh, how am I going to face her, she’ll laugh me out of the diner.  Her team smothered us.” Buck groaned and covered his face with his arm.

 

“Who are you talking about, Buck?” Nathan asked as he grabbed up his beer bottle and finished it off.

 

“Molly, of course.  Her favorite team is the Ravens.  I told her I’d take her to a game.  Well, at least we don’t play them again; I couldn’t stand it if we did.”  Buck groaned again.

 

Vin looked pointedly at Chris, who looked away from his sharpshooter’s piercing gaze.  “Chris, is there something you’d like to say?”  Chris shot Vin a glare that if it could have, would have laid him out flat.

 

Buck sat up suddenly, “Hey Ez, you think you could score me some really good seats to next week’s game.  I know you got all the good hookups, I can take Molly, you know, impress her with all my charm.” 

 

Chris grimaced at Buck’s comment, and worked on drumming up the courage he was going to need to tell Buck the truth.  Chris knew he couldn’t continue to let Buck think that he was going to get the girl, because he wasn’t.

 

The room went silent, frowning Josiah sat back, waiting for the sparks to fly.  Buck looked around at his teammates; he’d obviously just missed something.  Ezra had moved a little further into the room and Nathan had moved to stand beside him.  Vin was currently glaring daggers at Chris who was returning them tenfold.

 

“Did I just miss something?” Buck asked looking around, his gaze stopping at Chris who was drumming his fingers on the arm of the recliner.

 

“Buck, we need to talk, outside.” Chris grumbled and stood up slowly, grabbing his coat on the way out.

 

Buck looked at the boys and they all had sympathetic looks on their faces, “What’s wrong?  Who did what?”

 

“Buck, just go outside and speak with Chris.” Ezra replied from where he was standing in the hallway.

 

~o~

 

Buck found Chris out by the barn leaning on the fence, looking out into the field.  “Ok, what’s up?”

 

Chris slid a look at Buck, “Remember when you called Friday night and wanted to come over?  I told you I was turning in early.  Well, I didn’t, Molly and I had a date.”  Chris watched as Buck just stood there staring at him, Chris could almost see the wheels turning as Buck tried to understand exactly what Chris was saying.

 

A confused look came over Buck’s face, “How did you go out?  You only met her on Tuesday?”

 

“Actually, I ran into her on my way home that evening.  I gave her a ride to her place so she wouldn’t have to ride the bus.” Chris picked at the wood on the fence with his thumb.

 

“You offered her a ride home after I told you I was interested in her?” Buck moved closer to Chris so he could watch his expression.

 

“Yeah, I was trying to find out information for you and it was freezing outside, we started talking and --,” Chris tried to explain but shrugged when the answer he needed was not forthcoming.

 

“And you what?” Buck prodded stepping closer as if that would somehow make the conversation easier to understand.

 

Chris turned and looked at Buck, hopelessly, “We just talked.  I helped her pick up her furniture on Wednesday and took her to lunch.  During that day something just clicked.  One thing lead to the other and I asked her out.”  Chris watched as comprehension suddenly filled Buck’s face and Chris felt wretched for having not told him about his date with Molly on Friday night.  I meant to tell you, but I didn’t know how to let you down easy.”

 

“I can’t believe you stole her!  I told you I was going after her!  I could have been having the time of my life; she and I could have been doing who knows what!  I wouldn’t have done that to you!”  Buck shoved Chris back against the fence, hard enough that the team leader winced.  “Some friend you are, you stole my woman!”

 

Chris pushed back at Buck, causing the ladies man to stumble, “She was not your woman!  You’ve got plenty of women, go get one of them.”

 

The others had been drawn outside by the yelling, they had moved close enough to intervene if necessary but not intrude on the disagreement.  This was something Chris and Buck were going to have to work out if they wanted to remain friends.

 

Buck crowded in on Chris again, using his height to try to intimidate Chris.  But Chris held his ground.  Buck was seeing red and spat out whatever came to mind first, “I don’t want them, I wanted Molly!  You’re such an asshole! You’ve never shown interest in any of the women I wanted before, why now?”  Buck turned away, “You lied to me!  Damn it, she lied to me!  I saw her Friday and she said she had a date, but she didn’t tell me with whom.  I should have known!  You couldn’t stand for me to have someone could you?  And, how am I supposed to trust you now?  If you lied about this, what else will you lie about?”

 

Chris tried to move away, put a little more space between he and Buck.  Buck anticipated this and grabbed Chris by the front of the jacket pulling him up close.  “Where you going, Larabee?  We ain’t finished here yet! We need to discuss this trust issue!”

 

Chris pulled away from Buck, “There is no trust issue!  I did not lie to you; I just left some information out.  I’m sorry you feel that I cheated you, but Molly and I are dating.  I like her a lot, she likes me.  She doesn’t want to be the flavor of the week, Buck, and I won’t let that happen.” Chris tried to rationalize with Buck, but he wasn’t sure if it was sinking in.

 

Buck circled around Chris like a predator stalking it’s prey, “You violated my trust Chris.  All these years I thought you had my back, but you just stabbed me in it, you Judas.”

 

Several gasps were heard as Buck labeled Chris a traitor.  Vin moved forward, he didn’t think this confrontation was over, and the fur was about to fly.

 

Chris didn’t know what to say, Buck had stunned him with that remark.  This situation had quickly gone from bad to worse, and right now he had no clue how to fix it.  He was afraid that if he said something it may just exacerbate the situation.

 

Chris decided that the best course of action would be to let Buck cool off.  As Chris made to go back to the house, Buck yanked Chris back, Chris thinking that Buck was probably pissed enough to hit him swung around; cracking Buck in the chest with his elbow.  Buck who was already enraged, nailed Chris in the face with a quick right.  Chris dropped like a rock to the snow covered ground.  Buck squatted over the daze team leader, “That’s for lying to me.”  Buck stood, waved to the guys standing nearby and headed toward his truck.

 

As Chris struggled to get up, blood flowing freely from his nose, Nathan and the others ran over.  Chris tried to get his feet under him, but toppled to the ground once more.

 

“You okay?” Nathan asked as he grabbed Chris’s arm.

 

Chris looked blearily up into his team’s faces, “Am I still alive?  Uh, shit, he’s got one mean right hook.”  As Nathan was trying to check the damage done to Chris’s face, Chris was pushing his hand away trying to see where Buck had gone.  Chris figured he’d let Buck have this one, but Buck was sadly mistaken if he thought this was the end of the discussion.


	17. Chapter 17

** Part 1 **

 

“I think it’s crooked.” Vin pulled Chris’s hand that was holding a blood covered icepack away from his face, for the umpteenth time to take a closer look; squinting with one eye and then the other to try and see a difference.

 

Chris yanked his hand out of Vin’s and gingerly placed the icepack back on his swollen features, “It’s not crooked.” Chris replied nasally, sucking in a quick breath as his face throbbed.

 

Vin stood and grabbed Ezra’s arm, pulling him closer, “Ez, tell him it’s crooked.” Vin grabbed Chris’s hand again and tried to pull it away from the team leader’s face, Chris growled in response.

 

Ezra frowned as he bent closer to look; shaking his head in uncertainty, “I am not positive, Mr. Tanner.  Right now there is just too much swelling and alas, I am no doctor.”

 

Nathan walked back into the kitchen with a bottle of ibuprofen, “Guys, the icepack only works if you apply it to the injury.”  Setting the bottle on the table Nathan moved to the cabinet and pulled down a glass to fill it with tap water.

 

“He will not answer his phone, and I called everywhere I could think of that Buck would go to lick his wounds.” Josiah remarked as he pulled a kitchen chair out and sat down next to Chris.  “Fine mess you two have stirred up, you’re batting a thousand there, Chris.”

 

The team leader swiveled in his chair to fire a look off at Josiah, “Don’t believe that I solicited your opinion there, Josiah.  Buck and I have had way worse fights over the years.  He just needs to calm down and he’ll be right as rain.”

 

Ezra sat down at the kitchen table across from Chris and pulled out his cards, setting up a game of solitaire.  As he laid the cards down his green gaze caught Chris’s attention, “Mr. Larabee, I do wonder; have you and Mr. Wilmington ever fought over a woman?”

 

Chris’s brow furrowed in question, “We’ve fought about women, but not over women. What are you trying to get at Standish?”

 

Ezra moved a few cards around and shuffled through the deck before looking back up at Chris, “Therein lies the problem.  You do not know how Mr. Wilmington will react because you have never fought ‘over’ the same woman. Right now, you, Mr. Larabee, for all intensive purposes, are the enemy.  You took something that he coveted, and challenged his masculinity.”

 

“Ezra, right now I have a headache that won’t quit, and only seems to be getting worse.  I really don’t have the patience for your eloquent speech right now, sorry.”  Chris put the icepack down and rested his head in his hands.

 

“What Ezra is trying to say is right now Buck is angry because Molly chose you over him, and he is probably wondering what she thought that you had that he does not.”  Josiah explained as he translated ‘Ezra speak’ as best he could.

 

“Yeah Chris, it’s like you and Buck are two rutting deer and Molly is the doe.  You two fight and the stronger buck wins.  You know the survival of the fittest.”  Vin laughed as he explained it in terms he thought were even simpler than Josiah’s.

 

Chris cracked an eye at Vin, “Don’t help.  You’re the one who instigated this whole mess.”

 

“How in the heck can you blame this mess on me, Larabee?” Vin was bent over, rummaging through Chris’s refrigerator, but in his opinion, he was currently coming up empty on the munchies front.  “You need to go grocery shopping.”

 

“Get out of my fridge, Tanner.  You’ve been stuffing yourself all afternoon.” Chris placed the icepack back on his face, leaning back in the chair.  “You got us seats at the diner that day.”

 

Vin’s jaw dropped and he reached forward from where he was leaning against the counter, slapping Chris in the back of the head.  Even before any reaction occurred Vin shouted, “Oh shit! I’m sorry Chris.  I forgot.”

 

Chris let out a keening moan, dropping the icepack; and grabbed at his head.  Everyone else cringed in sympathy.  Nathan knelt down next to Chris, grabbing up the fallen icepack and holding it near Chris’s damaged nose.  “You boys are your own worst enemies.”

 

Ezra gathered up his cards, “On that note gentlemen, I believe it’s time to call it a day.  Mr. Larabee, I can’t say today wasn’t interesting, but I’ll see you tomorrow in the office.”  Ezra looked at the others in the room, “I’ll stop by the Saloon and see if Buck stopped off there.  I will call if I find him.”

 

Josiah stretched and stood up slowly, “Think I’ll head out too, I know a couple places I can check also.  I wouldn’t worry; he’ll show up, usually does.  He just needs time to think things through.” Grabbing his coat he followed Ezra out the back door.

 

Nathan took the seat Ezra had been sitting in and Vin turned Josiah’s around, bracing his forearms across the back as he sat.  Chris just sat there with his head in his hands, feeling miserable.  He’d hurt his oldest friend’s feelings and now he was missing.  “I fucked up.” Chris whispered glumly.

 

“How do you feel you did that, Chris?” Nathan got up and pulled a new icepack out of the freezer.  Wrapping it in a dishtowel, he handed it back to Chris.

 

“I should have let Buck have Molly.  Vin was right; I was Buck’s ‘wingman’.  I was just supposed to help him get the girl, not steal her from under his nose.”  Chris looked absolutely wretched, the blacking was starting to settle under his eyes and the bruising around his nose was becoming more prominent.

 

“I don’t think it was entirely yours and Buck’s decision, Molly had a say also.  Should you have told Buck earlier?  Probably,” Nathan grabbed his coat and shrugged it on, “But just remember, Molly could have just as easily chosen Buck, she chose you.  Don’t fuss over it.  It’ll work it self out in the end.  Buck’s a big boy and we all know he has a gaggle of women waiting in the wings to soothe his hurts.”

 

“Damn Nate. You sure don’t pull your punches, do ya?” Vin asked as he got up and grabbed a soda from the fridge.

 

Nathan laughed, “I just call ‘em as I see ‘em.  Remember, you could have a concussion.  No alcohol.  You should be okay to go to bed around eleven. I’ll see you two tomorrow.  ” He opened the back door, walked out; closing it behind him.

 

Chris pushed himself up from the chair and moved slowly to the den, Vin followed behind after grabbing a beer and a water from the refrigerator.  Chris was stretched out in his recliner and had turned on the news.  Vin handed him the water and laid out across the couch.  “Why don’t you put a movie on, I don’t feel like watching the news today.”

 

“I happen to like the news, Tanner.  And it’s my television.” Chris took a long look at the water bottle and sighed, he could have used the beer.  “Shit my face hurts

 

“Well your face is killing me, Cowboy.  You are going to look like a raccoon tomorrow.  Of course you are fast on your way there now.”  The sharpshooter grabbed the remote off the arm of the recliner and changed the channel.

 

As Chris was about to protest, Vin’s cell phone rang.  “Ez, what’s up? You found him? Great, all right. See you tomorrow.”  Vin hung up and looked over at Chris, “Ez, found Buck.  He was at the Saloon, drinking himself stupid.  He’s okay though, so don’t worry.”

 

 ** Part 2 **

 

The blaring of the alarm slowly brought him to consciousness; and with it the pounding of his hangover.  Buck rolled over slowly, so as not to disturb his queasy stomach; slapping the “snooze” button he pulled his pillow over his face.  He really didn’t want to go to work today, and he didn’t want to see Chris.  As he was contemplating whether to stay home, the alarm sounded again.  He viciously reached over, grabbed the alarm clock and threw it across the room.

 

There was a knock at his bedroom door several moments later, “Buck, are you okay?  I heard a crash.” J.D.’s concerned voice came through the wood door.

 

“I’m fine J.D., go away.”  Buck called as he painfully pulled himself to a sitting position.  His head started to throb with every beat of his heart, and his stomach was performing acrobatic acts that were sure to send him racing for the bathroom.

 

Looking toward his bedroom door he could see J.D.’s shadow from beneath the door, “Go to work J.D., I don’t know if I’m going to make it in today.”

 

J.D.’s muffled “Fine, see you later,” came through the door, and Buck listened for J.D.’s retreating footfalls.

 

Taking a deep breath, Buck tried to push the nausea back and rested his head in his hands, “What the hell are you doing, Wilmington?”  Scrubbing at his face he levered himself up and staggered to the bathroom.  After relieving his aching bladder, he turned the shower on to warm up.  Standing in front of the mirror, he realized that he really didn’t recognize the disheveled, sallow faced man staring back at him.  The eyes were sunken and soulless; it was the face of a coward.  He’d done a lot of soul searching while drowning his sorrows, he’d gone over and over the blowup with Chris; finally coming to the realization that all the horrible things he’d called and said to Chris could have been turned right back around to him.

 

Looking away, unable to stomach looking at himself anymore, he climbed into the shower to scrub himself clean.  He wished it was as easy to wash his soul clean as it was his body.  He didn’t take any enjoyment from his shower this morning, staying only as long as it took to wash up.

 

Twenty minutes later and he was sprawled across the couch, feeling miserable about himself in general.  He had accused Chris of stealing his woman and lying to cover it up, wasn’t that what he, Buck Wilmington, was doing every time he took a married or involved woman to his bed?  Was this how the husbands and boyfriends felt when they finally found out?  He wasn’t so sure he liked feeling these emotions, they made him sick to his stomach and his head ache.

 

Reaching for the house phone he dialed Josiah’s number, he didn’t want to take the chance that Chris would answer the office phone.  He wasn’t ready to speak to him yet; he was still beating himself up over his actions yesterday.  He could only deal with one guilty conscience at a time.

 

Josiah picked up on the second ring, “Sanchez.”

 

“Josiah. It’s me, Buck.  I won’t be in today, I’m not feeling well.” Buck picked at a loose thread as he waited for Josiah’s response, silently wondering if Chris had made it into work.

 

“I’ll let Chris know you’ll be using sick leave today.  You know I was really surprised to see Chris in here today, he looks horrible and is obviously in a lot of pain.”  Josiah replied.

 

“Yeah, well.  Maybe I shouldn’t have punched him in the face, but how can I trust him now?” Buck retorted as he pulled himself to a sitting position, anger flaring as Josiah seemed to focus on Chris’s pain, pain that Buck had caused.

 

There was silence on the other end for a moment, “You broke his nose Buck.  I know you were angry, but you went a little too far.”  Buck was not prepared to be chastised by a fellow team member for his actions.

 

Buck scowled as he stood up and started pacing back and forth, “I’m not the heavy here!  He messed with me.  Listen, you tell him that I’ll call him when I feel like it.  He needs to sweat this a little.”

 

“Buck do not drag this out too long.  Do not ruin your friendship over a misunderstanding.” Josiah beseeched, “The outcome affects us all.”

 

“I’ll consider it.  Talk to you later.” Buck replied and hung up.

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

Josiah ended the call and looked up at his fellow teammates.  “Buck’s not coming in today, said he wasn’t feeling well.”

 

“Hopefully he’s feeling ill from humble pie and not because he’s still vexed with Mr. Larabee.” Ezra was flipping through his notes on a case that was starting to ramp up, and to his estimations, if the case continued on its current path, he would be going back undercover sooner rather than later.

 

There was complete silence for the space of a few moments, no one really knowing how to handle the situation.  Sure there had been disagreements, but none to this degree or involving the current issue.

 

J.D. was staring at his teammates with a frown on his face, waiting to be enlightened on what had occurred, “Could you all let me in on what’s going on?  I wasn’t around this weekend remember?”

 

Ezra stood up and as he moved past J.D. patting him on the shoulder, “I believe, Mr. Sanchez is a competent storyteller, but I’d wait until the most opportune time, this is not it.” He walked towards the elevator, “I’ll be back; I need to procure more caffeine.”

 

“Ez, we have perfectly good coffee here.” J.D. pointed out, indicating his own coffee mug.

 

Ezra screwed his face up in distaste, “Eww, no.  I shall return once I have acquired my preferred brew.”

 

Nathan smiled widely, as if he was privy to some great secret, “Ezra, you also failed to mention a certain barista you like to shower with compliments.”

 

“She’s the only one who has been able to blend me the perfect cup of coffee, aside from the fact that she has impeccable taste in men; mainly me.” Grinning wolfishly Ezra took off for the elevator.

 

“I’m sure she blends more than his coffee,” wiggling his eyebrows suggestively; Vin shook his head and moved from his comfortable slouch behind his desk, “Guess I’ll let Chris know.  Wonder how long Buck’s going to hideout?”

 

“I just hope this gets resolved with as little blood shed as possible,” Nathan scooped up his file folders, “I’ll be back after a while, need to run down to archives.”

 

~o~

 

Vin knocked in passing, as he entered Chris’s office, plopping down in one of the chairs facing the team leader’s desk.  Before Chris had the chance to look up Vin supplied, “Buck’s not feeling well, he won’t be in today.”

 

“All right, thanks for letting me know.”  Chris threw a quick look at Vin before returning to the brief on his desk, “Something else you needed Vin?”  When the sharpshooter failed to get the hint, Chris leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs, “Yes?”

 

Vin changed positions in his chair, mimicking Chris’s posture, “Well Cowboy, we’re all wonderin’ how long you plan on letting this go on?”

 

“As long as it needs to.  Listen, I had a long time to think last night.  Maybe this little ‘incident’ was a blessing in disguise, it might make Buck realize that being on the receiving end is not always the place to be.”  Chris explained as he reached for his cup of coffee, only to find it was stone cold, making a face he stood, with the intention of getting a new cup.  As he stood the room spun around with a stomach upsetting intensity, dropping his coffee cup he grabbed for the desk to keep himself from falling to the floor.

 

Vin had been sitting there waiting for Chris to elaborate on his explanation, when the team leader stood with his coffee cup.  In the span of a second the color drained from Chris’s face, his coffee cup struck the desk, sloshing coffee across the top.  Vin bolted from his seat as Chris grabbed for the desk to prevent himself from a making a face plant on the floor.  Vin was unsure how he did it, but next thing he knew he was on the other side of the desk lowering Chris into his chair, “Chris, you okay?”  The team leader’s skin felt clammy, and it was a sickening shade of green.

 

“I’m okay, don’t shout.” Chris groaned as he wiped gingerly at his top lip, breathing shallowly through his mouth as he leaned forward.  The threat of being ill a distinct possibility, as he broke out into a cold sweat.

 

Vin grabbed up a file folder and was fanning his boss as Chris pulled the wastebasket between his knees.  “Just breathe; it should pass in a minute.”

 

“Everything okay in here?” J.D. asked as he stood in the doorway, Josiah peering over his shoulder, “Damn Chris, you look like hell.”

 

“I appreciate your grasp of the obvious J.D.” Chris groaned in misery, clasping at his stomach while bracing his other arm on the desk.  “Vin, stop fanning please, it’s not helping.  In fact it’s upsetting my stomach even more.”  Vin stopped fanning and scooted back a little.  Chris slid him a glance, “Thanks, I appreciate you moving away.  Show your support.”

 

Vin screwed his face up, “Hey, I’ll hold your head over the bowl, I just don’t want you missing and puking on me.  Because then I’ll puke and I had chili cheese fries for breakfast with a strawberry milkshake; wouldn’t be a pretty sight.”

 

Chris closed his eyes, trying to control his stomach, “You can stop now.”

 

“Fanning or talking about breakfast?” Vin asked “Because I already stopped fanning.”  Chris shot him a dark look and struggled to his feet.

 

“Where are you going? A few moments ago you were ready to toss your cookies in the trashcan.” Vin asked getting to his feet and following Chris around the desk.

 

Chris sighed, his shoulders tense, “I’m going to get some coffee if you must know.  I’m fine, just a little queasy.”

 

“Gentlemen, you would never guess who I found outside.” Ezra called as he came through the office.

 

As Chris stepped out of his office the nausea came back tenfold, quickly turning to run to the men’s room came face to face with Molly.  Pushing her and Ezra out of the way, he bolted for the bathroom.

 

“What in the world is going on? What happened to Chris’s face?” Molly asked setting down the box she had in her arms.

 

The four agents stood there looking at her, Vin shifting from foot to foot, anxious to see how Chris was fairing.

 

“No one has anything to say?” she asked as she looked at each agent in turn, but she could tell by their closed expressions that they weren’t going to say anything to her because she was an outsider.  “Ok, fine.  I’ll wait, but someone should go check on him.

 

“I’ll check.” Vin trotted down to the men’s room, eager to leave the uncomfortable atmosphere behind.

 

When Vin arrived at the men’s room and slowly pushed open the door, he was met with the sound of someone being violently ill.

 

Chris felt like his stomach was trying to come out of his throat, every dry heave was threatening to break his skull apart.  As the dry heaves lessened, he wiped at his face with tissue, noticing that his nose was bleeding again.  “Damn it.” He moaned and stood up slowly as he heard the door open.  “Vin, I told you I was fine.”

 

“I know, but I thought I’d check anyway.” The sharpshooter stepped through the door, looking at his battered face, “You okay?”  he grabbed some paper towels and wet them; holding them out so Chris could take one, to dab at the blood.

 

“I really didn’t want her to see this.”  He sighed as he wiped at his tearing eyes.  “I look like hell.”

“Well unless you plan on hiding out for a couple weeks, that’s not going to happen.” Vin remarked as he leaned against the sink, “Now me, I’d be playing the sympathy card.  Women love to feel needed, especially when you’re hurting.  She’ll probably do anything you ask her, just so you don’t have to strain yourself.”

 

Chris squinted at Vin, the bathroom lights bothering his eyes, “Now you sound like Buck.  Lest you forget, there’s a little wrinkle in your plan.  She’ll want to know how this happened.” Chris pointed at his multi-colored face and swollen features, “And the thing I’ve learned is, they know; they know when you leave something out, play it down, or out and out lie.  Me, I’m not prepared to go down that road.”

 

“Well then you better be prepared to suck it up and hope she understands this ‘thing’ between you and Buck.  Because I ‘know’ you guys and it still bothered me.” Vin explained as turned to leave the men’s room.

 

As the door was closing behind Vin, Chris shouted, “Thanks for the vote of confidence!”

 

~o~

 

When Chris finally felt he had his stomach back under control enough to venture from the men’s room, he was met with an empty bullpen and silence.  Looking around he noticed that the break room door was shut.  “What are they up to now?” the team leader wondered aloud as he walked over to the break room and slowly pushed the door open.

 

“Hey Chris! Nice of you to join us,” Vin greeted from around a powdered donut, “Oh, and you can keep Molly.  Look what she brought.” He cheered turning the box around so that Chris could peer inside.

 

J.D. grinned also, “She brought donuts, fruit tarts, and crullers.”

 

“You should try a cruller, Mr. Larabee.  They are lighter than air.” Ezra replied as he took a sip of his specialty coffee.

 

“Thanks for bringing the donuts and stuff, you’ve got friends for life now; especially Vin.  The way to his heart is through his stomach.” Chris smiled at Molly as he grabbed a coconut iced donut and put it in a napkin, “Think I’ll save this for later.”

 

“It wasn’t a problem; you mentioned you enjoyed coconut iced donuts, well I was doing the baking this morning; one thing led to another and here I am.”  Molly stepped closer to Chris and asked, “So you get in a fight with a door or what?”

 

“Well, I got to tell you--,” Chris started and from somewhere behind him one of his team started whistling the “Jeopardy” theme.  Chris shot a scowl over his shoulder at the whole crew, “Why don’t we take a walk, it’s getting a little close in here.”

 

“Sure, whatever you want to do.” Molly remarked as she settle her purse on her shoulder.  Waving to the agents, she preceded Chris from the break room out into the bull pen, “I heard Buck wasn’t feeling well, I hope it’s nothing serious.”

 

Chris grabbed his suit coat out of his office and they walked down to the elevator.  “Buck will be fine; he just has some things to work out.  I’ll tell you more when we get outside.” Chris pushed the down button and then dug in his pocket for his sunglasses; gingerly settling them on the bridge of his nose.

 

Molly contemplated Chris’s face for a few moments, which made him feeling like he was an insect under a magnifying glass, “Buck have anything to do with this?” she asked as she tilted her head back and forth, trying to judge if his nose was indeed crooked. 

 

The elevator “dinged” announcing its arrival, and Chris ushered her inside, “Do you have any preferences for dinner tonight?” he asked as he attempted to divert her questions until they were outside.

 

“Well, I’ve had a craving for Chinese all day, there’s this place not too far from my apartment.  It’s kind of small but the food is amazing.” Molly moved closer to Chris as the elevator stopped and let several people on.  “Get’s kinda crowded in here.” She whispered as the elevator stopped again and people got off and on, pushing those waiting in the elevator back in the car further.

 

“Chinese is fine with me.  How about we go over to the coffee shop?”  Chris asked as he took her hand and pulled her off the elevator through the throng of people trying to get on.

 

“Sure, coffee’s good.” She followed Chris into the coffee shop, “I love the smell of coffee, there’s nothing quite like it.”

 

“How about you grab us some seats, I’ll grab the coffee.” Chris watched as she wended her way through the shop and found a table back in one of the corners.

 

A few moments later Chris joined her, “Kinda back out of the way isn’t it?”

 

She smiled and explained, “Thought the bright sunlight might bother your eyes and I figured this location would afford us the most privacy.” She took a small sip of coffee, “So how about you tell me about what happened over the weekend.”

 

Chris frowned and looked down at his coffee, before looking back at her, “It’s a long story.”

 

“I’m a good listener,” she shrugged and continued, “Sometimes it helps to talk, get it off your chest.”

 

Chris glanced out the window and back to Molly, “I’m not so sure.  Hell, you may even hate me in the end.”

 

Molly’s gaze became concerned, “I think you should tell me and let me decide for myself.  I think you may be overly concerned for nothing.”

 

“Where to start?” Chris looked around the coffee shop, hoping for some interruption, something that would delay the inevitable.  Realizing it wasn’t to be, he began, telling her everything, since he and Buck had met her and up until right before she had arrived in the office.  When he finished he sat there, feeling that he had bared too much of his soul and left himself vulnerable.  Right now he didn’t feel like “Hard ass” Chris Larabee, SAIC of Team Seven; he felt like the “Average Joe” and he sincerely hoped that he hadn’t just screwed up the best thing that had happened to him in quite a while.  Looking up he tried to judge her reaction, but he couldn’t read her.

 

Molly gazed at Chris, unsure of exactly how to react, and for the first time since she’d met Chris, he seemed guarded and insecure.  Wrapping her hands around her coffee cup she stared down at the lid, “Wow.” Glancing up at him she watched his expression turned puzzled.

 

“Wow.  I tell you that Buck and I fought over you, and you say ‘Wow’? I don’t have the words.” Chris grumbled taking a long drag of his coffee, wishing silently that it was a tall whiskey.

 

Molly cringed, “I’m sorry, honestly.  I’m a just little confused about why Buck would be under the impression that I would jump into bed with just anyone.  I’m not looking to scratch an itch, I’m done with fooling around.  I want a steady and secure relationship.  And I hope we’re on the same page here, I mean I explained that before we agreed to the first date.”  Molly leveled her gaze at Chris and waited for an answer.

 

Chris leaned forward and gave her his full attention, “Molly, we are on the same page.  Buck loves the ladies; always has, always will.  But to tell you honestly, I think Buck was starting to rethink his motives, I think he may have been contemplating an honest relationship.  I just don’t know, if he knows how to take that next step.  Buck has the biggest heart I know; he’s the kinda guy to give you the shirt right off his back.  I trust him with my life.”

 

Molly reached out and cupped Chris’s cheek, “Yes, but he went too far, He shouldn’t have struck you like that.  I’m just as much at fault here, he came to the diner Friday morning and wanted to go out; I told him I was involved and had a date.  I didn’t tell him I was going out with you.”

 

Chris pulled her hand down, wrapping it in both of his, “We’ve got one hell of a mess here.”

 

“Hey, we’ll work it out, I’m not angry, offended or whatever else.  You know what?  It’s called life and you got to take the good with the bad.  Me, I’m looking for some good.” She gave him a radiant smile as she leaned over the table toward him to whisper against his lips, “I’m really enjoying this getting to know you better stuff.”

 

“Is that right?” Chris ran a fingertip along her jaw and down along her neck, causing her to shiver.

 

“Uh huh.” She pulled lightly on his bottom lip before moving away from the table, “I unfortunately have to get back to work.”

 

Chris stood up and moved around to her side of the table, “I’ll walk you back to work.”  Pulling her close he gave her a lazy kiss. 

 

Noticing that they were attracting an audience he breathed her scent in one last time before ushering her out the door.  She was more intoxicating than the finest whiskey.  For a fleeting moment he thought of Buck, and decided if he had it to do all over again, he would; in a heartbeat.


	19. Chapter 19

Part 1

 

As Buck stepped off the elevator he took a deep breath.  He’d managed to avoid everyone for the last three days, strike that; everyone but J.D. and the kid never knew when to leave well enough alone.  Buck realized that he’d acted like an ass on Sunday, playing the fight over and over in his mind; he had come to the conclusion that he should not have sucker punched Chris.  But in that split second of red hazed, rabid like anger he’d wanted Chris to feel as badly as he did, wanted Chris to feel the pain of violated trust and betrayal of the brotherhood; just like “Tit for Tat” Chris had metaphorically given Buck the “Sucker Punch” first by taking Molly out behind Buck’s back.

 

What was the saying? Oh, yes, “Bros before Hoes,” obviously a foreign concept to Chris Larabee.  Buck guessed that was one of Chris’s admirable traits, when Chris found a woman to be a “worthy investment” he’d put all his energies into the relationship and the “boys” would be suddenly regulated to second place.  Women were a diversion for Buck, he loved women so much he’d never been able to settle for just one.  Each one was different in her own way, some were far more interesting than others; those were his special ladies and he always had them on “stand-by” so to speak.

 

Ezra Standish’s voice broke through his internal dialogue as he breezed passed toward the bullpen, “You plan on joining us today, Mr. Wilmington? Or are you going to play the part of ‘Living’ statue?”

 

Buck threw a scowl at Ezra’s retreating back and reluctantly followed.  As he entered the bullpen Josiah’s hearty baritone blasted through the room, “Lazarus has returned! Welcome back into the fold.”

 

I believe Lazarus was four days, Josiah.” Nathan pointed out from over by the copier.

 

Josiah gave a belly laugh, “I know that Nathan, but it seemed appropriate at the time.  Don’t quash my fun.”

 

Buck turned as the elevator announced its arrival, the team leader stepped off carrying a large bakery box.

 

Vin punched his fist in the air, “Donuts! Yee haw!  Bring’em over here Cowboy, do not delay, I’ve been drooling and dreaming of donuts ever since I woke up.”

 

Chris dropped the box into Vin’s outstretched arms, “Nice visual, don’t forget to share.”  Chris shrugged his coat off, “Morning Buck, boys,” and moved to his office.

 

“Don’t see any coconut iced in here.” Vin shouted from the break room.  “I think she forgot you.”

 

Chris grabbed his coffee cup and strode to the break room, “Already got mine; those are for you boys.”

 

“Bet you got yours all right.” Vin grinned as he dug through the box, trying to decide which donut he wanted to eat first.

 

Chris just grinned widely, “You’ll never know.”

 

“Mr. Tanner, I believe Mr. Larabee told you to share, putting your dirty appendages all over the donuts is not conducive to sharing.” Ezra huffed from the doorway, an exasperated expression on his face.

 

Vin shoved half a donut into his mouth, chewing industriously.  Trying to dry swallow his donut and failing miserably; Oh Lord! He was going to suffocate on a donut, Vin thought desperately as he reached back and plucked Chris’s coffee cup from the team leader’s hand and took a large gulp.  “Ow, ow.” Vin gasped as he finally managed to get the donut down.

 

“That was my coffee, Vin.  In ‘my’ mug.” Chris snapped as he snagged his mug back sloshing it over his hand, “Son of a bitch!”  Pouring the coffee into a Styrofoam cup, he set in front of Vin.

 

Vin watched as Chris ran cold water over his burnt hand and then proceeded to clean his mug, thoroughly, scowling at Vin the whole time.  “I don’t have germs.” Vin crowed as he stuffed another half a donut into his mouth.  He gave Chris a powdery grin.  “Thanks for the donuts.”

 

Ezra moved in the room as Vin moved out, “So what didn’t he paw?” he asked as he peered down into the box.

 

“Your guess is as good as mine.” Chris responded as he poured himself another cup of coffee.  “I’m available at ten, if you want to go over what you’ve got on the case so far.”

 

“Ten would be perfect.  I’ll have everything together by then.” Ezra pulled a donut from the box and returned to his desk.

 

Chris closed the box and ambled back to his office, noticing that Buck was sitting at his desk staring at a blank computer screen.  Frowning he closed his door almost all the way, leaving it cracked in case anyone needed to see him.  Sitting down behind his desk, Chris pulled the large stack of papers from his inbox and set them down in front of him, “You will tackle this pile today.” He vowed to anyone who cared to listen.

 

~o~

 

The morning had progressed with limited interruptions, Ezra was scheduled to begin his undercover work on Saturday and Buck had kept to himself all morning.  Buck had yet to even acknowledge Chris’s presence, and the team leader knew he was going to have to go to Buck, since it did not appear that Buck was going to come to him.  He needed cohesiveness in his team if this assignment was to go forward.

 

Chris reluctantly got up and stepped into the bullpen.  Everyone was studiously working, except for Buck; whose desk was empty.  Chris strode over noticing that Buck’s desk was clear of paperwork and his computer was off, looking across the desk to J.D. “Where’s Buck?”

 

Shrugging J.D. looked up at Chris, “He said couldn’t stay, and just up and left.”

 

“Did he say where he was going?” Chris pressed and when J.D. just shook his head, Chris stormed back to his office, grabbed his coat, and yelled, “I’ll be back!” as he strode down to the elevator.

 

“Should we follow him?  I mean just in case Chris does find Buck?” J.D. asked out loud to the room in general.

 

Josiah scratched at his chin, “I think those two just need to have a long talk, get things out in the open.  Hopefully, they will act like adults and work out their differences peaceably; then we will not have to get involved.”

 

“J.D. as much as I would like to trail after Chris and Buck, I don’t think either of them would appreciate us butting into this situation.  They’ve been friends for a really, really long time, before we all became a team, I’m sure they’ve had disagreements before.  I think I need to side with Josiah in saying; they’re going to need to work this out without us mediating.” Nathan sent J.D. an encouraging look and looked to Vin, who had yet to say anything.

 

Vin sat on the side of his desk, as he sipped at a fresh cup of coffee, he’d stepped out of the break room as Chris was leaving to find Buck, “I say we let’em hash it out, good or bad.  Then we’ll pick up the pieces and try to put this team back together.

 

“Sooo,” J.D. asked to clarify, “we stay here and work while they possibly beat the crap out of each other?”

 

“Yes!” Vin, Nathan, and Josiah shouted at once.

 

“So do you gentleman wish to place wagers on who will be the victor?”  Ezra grinned wickedly, holding up a pen and paper.

 

 ** Part 2 **

 

Chris drove around town checking all of Buck’s usual haunts and coming up empty.  He was slightly encouraged not to have found him at any of the bars, maybe he wasn’t going to drown his sorrows, or whatever Buck felt was interfering with his life.  “Okay, Buck where are you hiding out?” the team leader asked himself as he tried to think where he should look next.

 

Trying Buck’s cell for the umpteenth time he cursed when it transferred directly to voicemail.  Buck had probably turned the phone off; shoving his phone back in his pocket Chris turned the Ram toward Buck’s place.  He’d look there before driving all the way out to his place.

 

Pulling into the complex’s parking lot he saw Buck’s truck parked in its usual spot, sending up a silent ‘Thank You’ Chris pulled the Ram into an available spot.  Taking a steadying breath he exited the truck and made his way up to Buck’s building.  Good or bad, today would be the deciding factor in his and Buck’s friendship; he just hoped he still had his friend when they were done.

 

~o~

 

Buck was laid out across his couch when a knock at the door interrupted his morose thoughts.  He waited to see if the knock would repeat.  It did.

 

“Open up, I know you’re in there.” Chris’s voice came through the door, “Buck, I know you’re home, your truck’s out front.  Come on, all I want to do is talk.”

 

Slowly sitting up, Buck threw a scowl at the door, Why couldn’t the man just leave him in peace?  He was in the middle of his private pity party, guests were not welcome.  “Go away, leave me alone.” He called out; knowing that Chris would not listen, but throwing it out there anyway.

 

Chris silently counted to ten before shouting, “Come on.  Please just let me in.  Don’t make me beg out here, your neighbors are starting to stare.”

 

Buck continued to sit on the couch, his head hanging low and his arms resting across his knees, “Go away!  I don’t want to talk to anyone.  I’m typing up my resignation; I’ll mail it to the office.”

 

“You’ll do no such thing!” Chris roared through the door, “Now open this damn door and talk to me!  I’m warning you Wilmington, you don’t open this door I’ll kick it in!  You know I’ll do it.”  Chris paced back and forth, hoping Buck wouldn’t call his bluff, oh he’d thought of kicking in the door, but he had a key, why make the effort?

 

As Chris started digging around for the key, he heard the tumblers turn in the locks and the door slowly opened.  “Get your ass in here and stop making a spectacle of yourself.” Buck barked out as he stepped back to let Chris enter; noticing some of his neighbors standing by their front doors and peeking out their windows.

 

The team leader cautiously stepped through the door and cringed when Buck slammed it shut behind him.  Schooling his features he turned to face the ladies man.  “We need to work something out; the current arrangement is not working.” Chris shrugged out of his suit coat and laid it over the back of the couch.  Buck had changed into a pair of jeans and a T-shirt.

 

“There is nothing to work out, I’m going to resign, end of story.” Buck stood in the living room with his arms crossed, looking down at Chris.

 

“No you’re not, I won’t accept it.  Are you going to throw away twenty plus years of friendship over a woman?  A woman you had less than honorable intentions for anyway?”

 

Buck narrowed his gaze on Chris, “That is not what this is about.  This is about you lying to me; this is about you putting a woman you just met, before our friendship.”

 

“I did not lie to you, I just omitted pertinent information.  You just wanted to have another conquest, when this all started out I had every intention of helping you get the girl, hoping that maybe one day you’d be interested in more than just a roll in the hay.  But when I started to talk to her, get to know her a little better; I knew this was not the woman for you.  She’s not looking for casual sex; she’s looking for a steady relationship.” Chris explained as he faced Buck, trying to make him understand, “I’m sorry if you think I betrayed you,” Chris started pacing back and forth, running an anxious hand through his hair.  He suddenly stopped and whirled back on Buck, “but she makes me feel good,” Chris could help himself from smiling as he thought of Molly, “and I want to spend every waking moment learning everything there is to know about her.” When Chris noticed the blank expression on Buck’s face he frowned and scrubbed at his forehead, “I just wish you could understand how those feelings can consume you, and nothing else is as important.”

 

“Give it up Chris, you can’t tell me that you’ve fallen for a piece of ass already, hell you probably haven’t even screwed her yet.” Buck shot out. “Shit! It took you two weeks to work up the courage to screw Felicity, and she was begging for it from day one.  You’ve always been slow on the take off.  You over think everything.  Think with what’s hanging between your legs once in a while, and you’d sure have a lot less stress in your life.”

 

Chris looked up at Buck, “Now you’re just trying to piss me off.  I want what I had with Sarah, I need it. It almost killed me when I lost her and Adam, and at first I was scared to try again, but I want to try again.”

 

“I know you miss them and I know you want that back, but you can’t get back what you had with Sarah; all you can hope for is something like it.  Those were probably the best years of your life.”  Buck sighed and laughed harshly, “You could’ve let me have at least one date with her, before sneaking behind my back.”  Buck shot a glare at Chris and step forward,

 

He’s spoiling for a fight, Chris thought and took a step back, “No, you would have tried to get her in bed.”

 

“And, where is the problem there?  Women can’t resist my charms, if they don’t want to hop into bed, I move on.  No harm no foul.” Buck declared, watching for Chris’s reaction.

 

Chris shook his head in exasperation, “See that’s where you and I differ.  Sex does not make a relationship work, it definitely helps, but you don’t base a relationship on it.  A relationship is about trust, loyalty, love and everything else.” Chris sighed and dropped onto the couch.  “No matter what I say, you will still think I betrayed you.”

 

Buck looked at Chris, really looked at Chris.  The man looked genuinely happy, like bordering on the “L” word happy.  It had been years since Buck had seen that light in Chris’s eyes.  Not since Sarah and Adam were alive.  Damn it, Chris needed this woman more than he did; Hell, Chris was falling hard for her and probably hadn’t even realized it yet.  “You are a royal shit, you know that Chris?  You’re pathetic too.  But, I’m not wired for a monogamous relationship, not like you obviously are.  I’m still pissed that you swiped Molly, but she’s probably the only woman that’d put up with you.  Ha, she hasn’t even seen the real you yet.” Buck grinned evilly, “So let’s say we call a truce for now.”

 

“A truce?  You can’t just sweep this under the carpet?” Chris asked standing up again.

 

“No, it has to be a truce.  Because if you ever, I mean, ever, violate my trust or betray me again, I will beat the living shit out of you.  You are going to have to earn my trust back.”  Buck clarified for Chris.

 

“Well, that’s not exactly what I wanted to hear, but I’ll live with it for now.” Chris decided and reached for his suit coat.

 

“Yeah well, I also figured you’ve been hanging out with her for over a week and she’s still not put out, I like them a little more pliable.”  Buck smirked and stepped back as Chris glared.

 

“Watch your mouth, she’s good woman, the women you pick up spread their legs when you give them the time of day.  You’ll never learn; there’s more to a woman than sex.”  Chris snapped.

 

“So say’s the man with the blue balls, I can’t help it if women find me irresistible.” Buck crowed and followed Chris to the door.

 

“Yeah, well don’t come crying to me when your dick shrivels up and falls off from some gift a woman bestows upon you.” Chris pulled the door open, “You planning on coming back to work or do I have to charge you annual leave for today?”

 

“I’ll be in after lunch.  I have a meeting with Peggy from personnel in forty-five minutes.”  Buck pushed Chris out the door, “I have to get ready.”

 

“You’ll never change.” Chris waved and headed back toward the Ram, not completely pleased with how the talk went, but encouraged that they could possibly move past this mess.

 


	20. Chapter 20

Part 1

 

Stepping off the elevator and heading into the bull pen, Chris found everyone hard at work.  Vin’s gaze met his as he entered the office; Chris gave him a half smile and turned to enter his office.  The team leader could feel his agents’ eyes on him; stopping in mid-stride he turned back to address them, “Buck will be in later this afternoon.  Everything is going to be okay, so try and act normal.  That is, normal for you boys.”

 

“So Buck’s okay with it, I mean you dating Molly and all?” J.D. blurted out, cringing when he realized that he had just questioned his boss’s relationship with a woman he barely knew.  “I’m sorry, Chris.  That did not come out the way I meant it.”

 

“I know what you meant, J.D.  Buck and I are mending our fences, it may take a little while but, before long everything will be back to normal.”  Chris gave J.D. an encouraging smile and turned back to his office, “Now, get back to work boys, there’s a lot to get done and not a lot of time to do it in.”

 

Once Chris was safely out of earshot, J.D. grinned widely and hissed loudly across the bullpen, “See Ez?  I told you Buck wouldn’t beat Chris senseless.  In fact, it doesn’t even look like they got up to anything at all.”  J.D. stopped talking when he noticed Vin gesturing by drawing his fingers across his neck signaling for J.D. to stop speaking.

 

Vin cringed a little, “Hey there, Chris!  Back out here so soon?  Thought you had a lot of work to do?”

 

J.D. cautiously slid his glance to the doorway leading to Chris’s office; freezing when he noticed the man in question standing in the doorway with his hands on his hips and a black look on his face.  “Crap.” J.D. hissed under his breath, Damn!  The man had bionic ears or something.

 

“You all are as gossipy as a bunch of hens; sometimes I think you all are worse than the girls down in accounting.  So what’d you all bet this time?” Chris turned his focus on Ezra, who was holding up his hands and shaking his head.  Chris accusingly pointed at the undercover agent, “You are always placing wagers and don’t try and deny it.  What was it this time?”

 

“I, Mr. Larabee, have decided to embrace my Fifth Amendment Right and I will remain silent.” Ezra smirked and pulled himself out of his chair, “And on that note, please excuse me; I have a very important meeting to attend.”  At Chris’s doubtful look, “It is business I assure you, I would never shirk my responsibilities within this office.”  Chris crossed his arms and scowled more, Ezra gave him a cheeky grin while waving his fingers, “Ciao, see you gentlemen tomorrow.”

 

As Chris watched Ezra head for the exit he turned on Nathan and Josiah, “So, what did you all bet?”

 

Both men just stared back at him, innocent expressions on their faces.  Josiah shrugged and cleared his throat, “I do not embrace violence, normally, but I’m sorry, Chris.  Buck was pretty angry with you the other day, and we all know he can fight dirty.”

 

“Josiah,” Chris interrupted, “What exactly was the bet?”

 

“Oh! Well the bet was who was going to beat the piss out of the other.”  Josiah explained, holding up a hand to forestall Chris interruption, “I of course persuaded Ezra to change it, the current bet was ‘Who would not have to be admitted to the ER,’ sounded reasonable at the time.”

 

“And that is different how?” Chris leaned against the doorframe and reached up to loosen his tie.

 

Nathan gave a nervous chuckle, “Now that Josiah just repeated both wagers, they do sound almost the same.  There was no harm meant by it, just passing the time.”

 

“Yeah, Cowboy, we were just passin’ the time and now that you are here I say it’s time to get back to work.” Vin winked at Chris and turned back to his computer.

 

“You all are enough to drive a man to drink, you know that?” Chris moved back into his office, hoping to get some honest work done.  He was quickly tiring of the growing stack of papers on the corner of his desk.

 

~o~

 

Josiah looked up from the file cabinet where he was working, as disembodied whistling came down the corridor from the elevator.  The profiler frowned as Buck stepped into the hall with a swagger in his step and a Cheshire grin on his face.  “Buck, we were supposed to meet about the current case.”  Josiah sighed as he grabbed up some file folders and pushed the drawer to the cabinet closed, “It’s 3:30 in the afternoon and Ezra goes undercover on Saturday.”

 

Buck stopped whistling and asked, “You got time now?  I’m here until 5:00 this evening, if that would work for you.”  Buck watched the emotions crossing Josiah’s face and realized that the man was currently disappointed in him.

 

“Sorry Buck, I’ve got to meet with Nathan right now,” Josiah leveled his gaze at Buck, “When I’m done we can go over the data collected.”

 

Buck shrugged his shoulders and took a seat at his desk, “That’s fine, I’m here all night.”

 

J.D. shot Buck the “hairy eyeball” and hissed at him, “Where have you been?  You were supposed to be working.” Buck just winked at J.D. and flipped on his workstation; resuming his rendition of “Afternoon Delight.”  J.D. just rolled his eyes and returned his attention to his computer.

 

Buck scanned the room, when he felt as if someone were watching him, raising his gaze he met Vin’s blue eyed stare.  “Something I can help you with there, Vin?”

 

Pursing his lips, Vin thought for a moment and shook his head to indicate a negative. “Just waiting for everything to go back to normal, we all need to get on the same page here.”

 

“We are on the same page, Junior.  Chris and I have come to an understanding, and we will work together like we always have.  Don’t worry about it.”  Buck smirked at Vin and added, “I’ve got plenty of ladies to spend my time with.  One more or less won’t break the bank.”

 

“What about after work, weekends, and stuff?” J.D. asked quietly as he leaned across the desk.  Buck looked up and shrugged and J.D. continued, “I mean I was just curious, we spend a lot of time together when we aren’t working.  Chris will probably be spending a lot of time with Molly, or bringing her along.  It could be kind of awkward, if you know what I mean.”

 

“We’ll cross that bridge when we find it, Kiddo.  Right now, all we got to worry about is putting in the hours needed to make this a successful assignment.”  Buck turned back to his computer, putting an end to the conversation.

 

Vin had been watching the exchange between Buck and J.D., in a way Vin felt sorry for J.D., because even though they were all very close, J.D. lived with Buck and revered Chris; it would be curious to see which way J.D.’s loyalties fell.

 

Chris could hear the mumblings coming from the bullpen, but he only caught snatches of conversation.  He knew the others were wondering how this whole “situation” was going to effect their work and personal lives; they were such a tight knit group that work and personal just got mixed all together in the middle.  It would take some time but they would adjust to Molly, just as they had adjusted when Nathan had married Raine.

 

Scanning his desk, he smiled, at least he’d accomplished one task he’d set out for today.  The growing mass of paperwork that had been squatting in his inbox like a troll had been vanquished and filed away.  Looking longingly at the pristine inbox, he wished his life was as easy to control, but life was messy and always throwing curveballs; his particularly so.

 

A knock at his door brought him back to reality, Vin was standing in the doorway looking, if possible, unsure of himself.  Chris pasted, what he hoped was, a confident smile on his face, “What’s up?”

 

Vin took a step into the office, he’d been elected to extend the invitation because besides Buck he was the closest to Chris, “Well, me and the boys was wondering if you’d want to go down to the Saloon with us this evenin’ for dinner?  Of course, if you’re busy we’d understand.  Oh, and just so you know, Buck even said he’d go.”

 

Leaning back in his chair into what he felt was a more relaxed pose, Chris steeled his expression, “You are in luck, because it just so happens that I’m free this evening.  Molly has to work late tonight; I was going to pick her up at ten o’clock, so dinner at the saloon sounds like a plan.”

 

Sparing a glance over his shoulder before stepping further into the office Vin asked quietly, “You don’t have a problem with Buck going?”

 

Arching an eyebrow at Vin, “No, it’s fine.  Everything has been worked out.  Is everything okay with ‘you’?  You’re acting a little strange there, Vin, your usually not so unsure of yourself.”

 

The sharpshooter gave a small, nervous laugh, “We’ve never seen you and Buck at odds over a woman before, actually what I meant is the ‘same’ woman before.  We aren’t really sure just who we’re supposed to be siding with.”

 

“Vin, you don’t have to take sides, Buck and I are working everything out.” Chris moved to get out of his chair, “Don’t worry with it Vin, just think of it as a slight misunderstanding between friends.”

 

Vin gaped at Chris and then sputtered, “Uh, did you forget that you still sport a close family resemblance to a raccoon, and your nose is crooked?”

 

“The bruising will be gone soon and my nose is not crooked.” Chris scowled at Vin before glancing at his cell phone, “It’s five o’clock, we’re getting out of here on time today, no excuses.  Tell the boys to get their butts in gear, I’m starving.”  When Vin continued to stand there Chris shooed him from the office.

 

Turning off his computer and grabbing up his coat, Chris ambled out of his office into the bullpen.  Vin had his coat on and was leaning against his desk, the others were already gone.  “Come on, Cowboy, you said to get the lead out, Josiah’s gonna grab us a table, first round of drinks is on whoever walks into the Saloon last.”

 

“Now that’s not fair, you could have mentioned that, I’d been out of the office sooner.  You can bet you’re going to be paying for the first round.”  Chris hurried down to the elevator ahead of the sharpshooter.

 

Vin took off at a run, going past where Chris was waiting impatiently for the elevator, to the stairs, “Not if I get down stairs before you!”

 

The elevator announced its arrival as Vin busted down the first set of stairs, “Damn it! I always get stuck buying drinks.”  Chris punched the “Lobby” button and slumped against the back wall of the elevator.

 

 ** Part 2 **

 

Chris pulled into the parking lot of the Saloon, as Vin was rushing inside.  “Typical.”  Grumbling he pulled into a parking space and shut off the engine.  A few moments later he was entering the darkened interior of the Saloon.

 

“Hey, Chris!” Vin waved his hand in the air from where he sat at the table, “Come on over, got your seat here, drinks are on the way.” 

 

The team leader worked his way through the crowd over to their table; the only seat left open was next to Buck.  Unbeknownst to Chris and Buck, the others had conspired to test the two agents by making sure that they would have to sit next to one another in public.  The others would then be able to judge for themselves, if the two could truly work out their differences and heal their friendship.  Josiah grinned at him and kicked the seat out.  “Take a seat, our waitress will be back in a few minutes to take down our order.”

 

Chris dropped down into the seat; he figured the boys had made sure the only seat available was the one next to Buck.  “Nice for you to drop in, believe the first round is on you.  You were the last one here, after all.”  Buck slapped Chris on the shoulder and shot him a cheesy grin.

 

“It would have been nice if I had been in on it.  Vin and I were the last the leave the office, and I could hardly tear down the stairs and out through the lobby.” Chris dropped the menu he had been looking at onto the table top.

 

“Always full of excuses, Stud.  Just man up and admit you’re slow.”  Buck took his drink from the waitress when she returned and started passing out the drinks, “Oh, I took the liberty of ordering you a whiskey.”

 

“Thanks, I think.” Chris accepted his whiskey and downed it quickly.  Looking around the table he noticed Ezra and Nathan were absent.

 

“Nathan’s having dinner with Raine and Ezra has a date with the Coffee shop girl.  Just us five tonight.”

 

“Don’t you know her name?” J.D. asked as he sipped at his beer, he was the first to give his meal order to the waitress.

 

Josiah grimaced, “Her name escapes me at the moment, I might remember later this evening though.”

 

The four remaining agents provided their orders to the waitress in short order, and once he left Buck turned to Chris.  “So when is your next date with Miss Molly?  Feel free to ask if you need any advice on romantic interludes, I know it’s been a while.”

 

Chris about choked on the water he’d been drinking and Buck reached over and beat him on the back.  Chris struggled to pull in a decent amount of air and coughed harshly, “I am perfectly capable to plan my own dates, Buck.”

 

“Well if you need some friendly advice on how to melt her butter, you just give Ol’ Buck a call.  I’ve got lots of ideas; got to keep up with what women find appealing.  Just ask Lisa in reception.  Ha! In fact I almost forgot; I’ve got a date with her tomorrow evening.” Buck grinned wickedly at Chris and took a long pull on his beer.

 

“Think I’ve got it covered, Buck.  Thanks anyway.” Chris set his now empty beer on the table and grabbed for his glass of water.

 

“You want another beer, Stud?  Little early to be switching over to water,” Buck waved to get the waitresses attention.

 

“Nope, I’m picking Molly up at ten; I want to keep a clear head.  Thanks though.” Chris explained and took a sip of his water.


	21. Chapter 21

Part 1

 

“Well Cowboy, I don’t think you’re going to be making that hot date tonight.” Vin tried to give Chris an encouraging smile, but failed miserably, as the team leader groaned in pain as he lay strapped to a backboard in the emergency room.  “Have to say that chase was pretty impressive, though your landing left a little to be desired.

 

Chris tried to look at Vin, but the neck brace prevented any kind of movement.  “Vin, your comments are not appreciated right now.  How’s Ezra?”

 

Vin looked down at Chris, grimacing at the thought of their undercover agent, “Doc Simmons is in with him.  I got to see Ez for a couple of minutes.  His face looks torn up from the air bag, bruised ribs, and bad case of whip lash; he’s not happy, but at least he doesn’t have any broken bones.  Oh, and he said to tell you that you need to tip your guardian angel; you’ve been making it work overtime too much over the last year.”  The sharpshooter watched as Chris continued to shiver in pain, involuntary tears leaking from his clenched eyelids.  “Hang in there, Cowboy.  They’ll give you the good stuff, so don’t put up a stink and say you don’t need it.”  As Vin stood there trying to offer his friend any comfort he could, a nurse came in to check on Chris.

 

“I know you’re in a lot of pain right now, I promise we’ll take care of that in just a moment.” She leaned over to look Chris in the face in an effort for him to better understand what she was saying, “Mr. Larabee, you’re going up for x-rays next once they finish; if the ‘go ahead’ is given we can get rid of the back board and neck brace.”  The nurse looked over as an orderly arrived and prepared to move the gurney holding the team leader out of the cubicle, looking at Vin, “We have to go now, why don’t you take a break for a bit.”

 

“Yeah okay, you’ll let us know when he gets back?” Vin asked uncertainly and when the nurse nodded, he turned his attention back to Chris noting the pale and drawn features, “All right, well they’re chasing me outta here, I’ll go let the others know what’s going on.  See you in a bit.”

 

Chris grabbed at Vin’s arm, “Do me a favor, call Molly for me, let her know everything is okay and that I’ll make it up to her somehow.”  He shuddered when pain shot from his wrist to his shoulder; and his head felt as if someone had hit him with a sledge hammer.

 

“We’ll take care of everything, don’t worry.  Try and relax.” Vin patted Chris’s cold hand and left the room so the nurse and orderly could take him up for x-rays.

 

~o~

 

As Vin entered the waiting room he saw J.D. and Josiah sitting against the far wall, apparently Buck and Nathan were still tied up at the scene.

 

“Vin!” J.D. exclaimed as he jumped up from where he’d been sitting, “How are Chris and Ezra doing?” J.D. whispered when the desk nurse looked up with a dark frown, “They haven’t told us anything.”

 

Vin took an available seat next to Josiah, “Well Ez’s going to be okay.  He’ll be sore for quite a while and he won’t be winning any Beauty Contests.  Have we heard anything from Buck or Nathan?”

 

Josiah rested a hand on Vin’s forearm, “Not to worry, Nathan called in just a few moments ago, Denver PD is there and is assisting with processing the scene.

 

J.D. dropped his head into his hands, “All that work, Man!  Talk about timing, if Ezra hadn’t been on it, they would have gotten away with selling the guns and us being none the wiser.”

 

“So how is Chris doing?” Josiah asked, changing the topic of conversation as he watched Vin rub at the tense muscles in his neck; the sharpshooter sighed tiredly, “Don’t know.  He’s in a lot of pain, still strapped to the backboard and wearing the neck brace.  Something is up with his left arm; oh and he’s got a few deep gashes in his forearm too.  Mainly, I’m just hoping it’s nothing too serious.

 

J.D. jerked his head out of his hands, “Don’t even start thinking that Vin.  Chris will be just fine, you just wait, Ezra too for that matter.  We didn’t go through two weeks of hellish stakeouts and undercover assignments to get beaten in the end.  It’s just not about getting the bad guys; it’s about getting the bad guys and coming home in one piece.”  J.D. ended his passionate dialogue by looking toward Josiah for some additional piece of wisdom.

 

“Well, J.D. that is the outcome that we hope and plan for in a perfect world, but this world is far from perfect, so we take what the good Lord provides us with and not ask questions.”  Josiah reflected and settled his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

 

Vin scowled and rubbed his forehead now, “You two are making my headache worse.  Let’s just relax and try to center ourselves.  I have the feeling this is going to be a hell of a long night.”  Vin sat there enjoying the silence until he remembered he was supposed to let Molly know that Chris had gotten hurt, “Damn it!”

 

J.D. looked up from reading an old X-Men he’d found lying on a nearby chair, “What’s wrong?”

 

“I was supposed to call Molly and I totally forgot; I’ll be right back.” Dragging himself from the chair he walked toward the entrance with the intention of making the call outside.  As he walked through the sliding doors he heard someone calling his name, looking up he saw Buck running toward him from the parking lot.

 

As Buck drew closer he called out, “Vin! How are Chris and Ezra?  I got free as soon as I could, are they going to be okay?”

 

“Relax, Buck.  They’re cleaning Ezra up and Chris has been taken for x-rays.  Said they’d let us in to see them when they’ve got ‘em settled.”  Vin scrolled through his cell phone and cursed.  “Buck you got the phone number of that diner Molly work’s at?”

 

“Yeah, Chris is going to be alright isn’t he?”  Buck questioned as he dug his cell phone out of his pocket.

 

“No, he’s going to be okay, but he had a date tonight and doesn’t want her to worry.  I’m sure he’d call her himself if he could, but with x-rays and stuff, he’ll be lucky if they let him breathe.  You know how it is.” Vin explained as he waited for the phone number.

 

Buck scrolled down through his contacts list and suddenly closed his phone.  “Don’t worry about it, Vin.  I’ll go and I’ll bring her to the hospital, maybe it’ll make Chris feel a little better.  Nothing better than feminine comfort when you’re feeling low,” grinning Buck clapped Vin on the back, “Besides how better to show the mending of the fences than helping out, and bringing those two together in Chris’s time of need?”

 

Vin gave Buck a puzzled look, “You sure this is a good idea?  I mean it’s only been; what, two weeks since you busted him in the face?”  Buck’s smile slipped and his brow furrowed; Vin quickly explained, “All I’m saying is, I’m glad you and Chris are getting back to even ground, but how is ‘she’ going to react to you showing up and telling her that Chris is in the ER?”

 

Buck chuckled and waved Vin off, “Don’t worry there Junior, Molly’s good people, she take it okay.  I’ve got to get back into her good graces sometime, maybe this can be the ‘olive branch’ so to speak.” Pulling his car keys from his pocket, Buck waved to Vin and hurried off.

 

 ** Part 2 **

 

Buck pulled into the diner’s parking lot and shut down the GMC’s engine; looking into the restaurant he could see Molly flitting about, customer to customer.  He watched as she would give her customers brilliant smiles at something they would say; Buck knew those smiles were genuine and that Chris was one lucky man.  Buck had to admit to himself that the Chris Larabee that he’d been seeing over the last couple of weeks was the old Chris Larabee and he was glad.  Buck now regretted that he was going to be the one to wipe that smile from Molly’s face.

 

Opening the driver’s door, Buck slowly slid from the cab and trudged to the entrance of the diner.  He really didn’t want to do this; he’d give anything to switch places with Chris this evening.  As he pulled the door open, he noticed Dottie standing at the Hostess’s Stand.  “Evening, Ma’am.  Can I talk to Molly a moment?”

 

She gave Buck a kind smile and waved him in, “Wait right here, I’ll bring her over.  She’s been waiting on Chris; he’s more than an hour late.  Doesn’t seem like him, at least judging by what I’ve seen so far.”

 

“No ma’am, there’s been a spot of trouble I’m afraid.” Buck moved over to the waiting area out of the way of customers leaving for the evening.

 

“Goodness; well let me get her for you.” Dottie hurried to the back to retrieve the waitress that she just watched walk through the swing doors.

 

~o~

 

Molly turned as the kitchen doors burst open, “Slow down Dot, where’s the fire?”  Molly was loading up a tray with her next orders when she noticed the anxious expression on Dottie’s face.  “What in the world is wrong, are you okay?”

 

“Molly, Chris’s friend’s here, I think his name is Buck.” Dottie stood there wringing her hands, “I’m afraid there’s been some type of trouble.”

 

“What kind of trouble?” Molly whispered as her uncle rushed over and took the food tray from her arm; setting it gently on the counter.

 

Biting her lip Dottie wrapped her arms around herself, “I don’t know, but if it wasn’t serious why didn’t Chris call you, why did Buck come to tell you in person?  On tv they only come if the person is-.”

 

“Don’t finish that thought!”  Molly snapped as she raced for the front of the diner.  Oh, God!  What if it was as bad as Dottie implied?  No! She wouldn’t think that way, everything would be okay.  Buck was just coming to tell her in person, just because that’s how he is.  A thousand thoughts were running through her head, had Chris gotten shot, stabbed, attacked, while trying to arrest someone?  Was he now lying on some gurney, bleeding out across a once pristine hospital floor?  Mentally shaking herself free of the morbid thoughts, she wound her way through the tables occupied by late evening diners.  Locking her gaze on the front of the diner she could see Buck standing there, looking like his best friend in the world has just died.  Damn it!  She needed to stop letting these thoughts materialize.  As she drew abreast of the ladies man she gasped, “What’s happened?  Is he okay, is he still alive?”

 

“Whoa there, Molly girl,” Buck clasped her shoulders and lowered onto a bench in the waiting area, “First, Chris is going to be okay, he’s banged up, but he’s one tough hombre.  He would have called you himself but the doctor wanted to get x-rays.”

 

“X-rays?  What happened?” Molly asked feeling slightly better knowing that if he could have, Chris would have called her.

 

Buck huffed out a little breath and settled against the bench, “It has to do with a case so I can’t tell you everything, but there was a car accident.  He and Ezra were in the car; they both got pretty banged up, but Chris was happier than a pig in slop because we closed the case.  Only took two weeks, that’s one for the record books.”

 

“Nothing serious, just a car accident, that’s all? He’s going to be okay, no bullet holes?” Molly inquired with a shaky voice, the adrenaline rush was fading and she suddenly felt like bawling her eyes out in relief.  What she actually did, took her by complete surprise; she punched Buck in the arm, hard and sputtered at him, “That’s for scaring the shit out of me, Buck Wilmington.  I thought he could be dead or worse.”

 

“There’s something worse than dead?” Buck sighed and let out a small chuckle.  “I thought you might want to see him for yourself.”

 

“Of course I want to see how he is, let’s go.”  Molly stood and moved toward the door.

 

Dottie came hurrying from the back with Molly’s coat and purse and thrust them at him.

 

“Don’t you want your coat first, it’s mighty cold out there this evening?” Buck suggested holding the article of clothing out to her.

 

With a sheepish look, Molly took the offered coat and slipped it on, “Sorry, guess I wasn’t thinking straight.  Can we go now?”

 

Buck handed her the purse, “Sure, Molly.  Don’t you worry, Chris has been in worse scrapes than this one and he pulled through like a trooper.”

 

As they were walking to the parking lot she suddenly stopped and turned to Buck, “The guys aren’t going to mind if I’m there are they?  I mean I’ve only really been around Chris and I’m not sure how the others would take to me, especially at a time like this.”

 

Buck placed an arm along her back to move her more quickly to the truck, “They shouldn’t have any issues, these boys are pretty adaptable.  If Chris is treating you like family, they’ll follow right along, and if for some strange reason they don’t; I’ll set them straight.”

 

“If you’re sure,” Molly climbed up into Buck’s truck and waited for him to get in.  Buck pulled his door shut and started the truck, “Buck, Chris told me that you two were trying to work your differences out.  Though I’m still disappointed that you struck him, I’m glad that you’re making an effort to mend the friendship.  In the time I’ve known Chris, I’ve come to realize what your friendship means to him.  He really depends on you, heck you’ve seen him through some pretty rough times in the past.”

 

Buck pulled the truck into traffic before he commented on what Molly had said, “I have to admit, I was a little surprised when you chose Chris over me.  I thought we had something between us, I thought that maybe you were the one.”

 

Molly sat silently in the seat beside Buck watching him stare out the windshield as they sat at a red light trying to think of the right words.  Rubbing at her forehead she frowned, “Buck, you need to understand something about me.  I’m done with the fooling around and playing the games.  I wasn’t looking for a ‘good’ time; I wanted a relationship.  I’ve seen that you have a generous heart, but you still have ‘ladies man’ written all over you.  We wouldn’t have been a good fit, I’m the settling kind; I would have held you back, and you would have eventually resented what I’d done to you.  I couldn’t live with that.”

 

Pulling away from the intersection as the light turned green, Buck wondered if Molly truly meant what she had just said, that’d he’d resent her.  “So where do we go from here?  How do you want to handle this?” he asked almost afraid of her answer, what if she wanted him gone, would Chris choose her over him?  He’d done it once before, when he’d chosen Sarah.  Buck had become just a friend, not his best friend.

 

Giving Buck a soft smile, “Well, I believe you owe me a football game.  Let’s start there and move on.”

 

“Fine, as soon as Chris is fit enough the three of us will go to a game; I wouldn’t want him to feel left out.”  Buck’s grin faded as he turned the truck into the hospital’s parking lot, “Well, we’re here.  Hopefully, some progress has been made since I left here sometime ago.”

 

“Let’s hope.” Molly hopped out of the truck even before Buck had shut it off.

 

“Hey! Wait up, we’ll find the boys and see if they’ve got any updates.” Buck trotted to catch up with Molly, who was halfway across the lot.

 

“Well come on then, I’m anxious for news.” She called as she waited for Buck to catch up.


	22. Chapter 22

Part 1

 

 

Buck sat back against the seat as he pulled the keys from the truck’s ignition, it had begun to snow on the way back to the hospital, by the time he’d parked the truck it was starting to stick to the asphalt.

 

Molly stared out the windshield at the brightly lit Emergency entrance, “We were just going to go to the movies tonight, nothing really exciting.” Molly let out a small laugh, “We hadn’t even picked out a movie; he said we’d figure it out when we got there.”

 

Buck slid a glance her way, “Really?  He’s usually got everything planned down to the last second.  Chris’s never really been all that spontaneous.”

 

Molly grinned at him, “I’ve been trying to help him be more spontaneous, life’s more fun when you don’t know every step.”  She asked as she grasped the door handle, “You about ready to go in?”

 

“Uh, yeah.  Let’s get in there and see what’s going on.” Buck pushed open the door and sucked in a breath as the cold wind hit him, “Damn, it’s cold.”

 

“Well, get the lead out and you won’t be so cold.” Molly called as she walked quickly across the parking lot; her face buried in her scarf.  As she stared up at the entrance, her heart fell to her stomach; she hoped Buck was right when he’d told her that everything should be okay.  Jumping when Buck’s arm encircled her shoulders she gave him a confident smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes.

 

“Come on.” He whispered as he drew her through the entrance; the hospital’s strong antiseptic smell washing over them.  Buck glanced around the waiting room looking for his fellow teammates, his perusal halting when he noticed Nathan and Josiah speaking softly in a corner of the room.

 

“Busy in here tonight,” Molly commented as they wound their way through a throng of people milling around the room waiting for seats to become available.

 

“Buck, you’re back.” Josiah waved them over, “They released Ezra, Vin’s back there now.”

 

“I’m sure he’s happy about not having to spend the night.” Buck moved Molly closer to Nathan and Josiah’s corner, “How’s he doing?”

 

“He’s moving slow, he lucked out; nothing broken. I suggested that when he gets out here that Vin take him home.  Haven’t heard anymore about Chris,” Nathan explained as he held his hand out to Molly, “Evening, Ma’am.  Hopefully, we’ll have some good news soon.”

 

“Evening to you too, Mr. Jackson.  Hospitals are infamous for their making people wait.”  Molly greeted as she loosened her scarf and unzipped her coat.

 

“Where’s J.D.?” Buck asked as he also started ridding himself of his coat.

 

Josiah gave them a toothy grin, “Coffee run, he had a serious case of ‘Ants in the Pants’.  I thought it would get his mind off of everything for a little while.”

 

“I’m gonna see if I can get her back to see Chris, maybe talk to a doctor.” Buck handed his coat to Josiah, who had a growing pile next to him.

 

“Miss Molly, leave your things here, I will watch them for you.  The emergency room has gotten very busy over the last hour and I am sure there is a lot of action in the back.  We wouldn’t want you to loose anything.”

 

Handing the profiler her jacket and scarf, “Thank you, Mr. Sanchez, I appreciate you watching my things for me.”

 

~o~

 

Vin moved through the Emergency Room toward the cubicle where Ezra was waiting for his discharge papers.  Ducking in the room he found the undercover agent sitting on the side of the bed, looking uncomfortably stiff.

 

“Hey, Ez. I brought you a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants.” Vin set the items on the foot of the gurney, “Didn’t think you’d want to wear a pair of scrubs home.”

 

Without looking toward the sharpshooter he remarked, “Thank you, Mr. Tanner.  I did not relish the thought of going to the waiting room wearing a pair of scrubs.”

 

Vin did a double take, “Whoa there Ez.  You are going home.  Nathan doesn’t want you hanging out in waiting room.”

 

“I will go home only, when I know Mr. Larabee is going to be all right.  Not a moment sooner.  I will not bend on this matter.”  Ezra groaned as he drew the T-shirt toward himself, and tried to pull it on, with little success.  He really just hurt too much, the undercover agent finally realized.

 

Watching all the color fade from Ezra’s face and hearing the groans accompanied by the quick pants of breath, Vin took things into his own hands.  Stepping forward he took the shirt from Ezra’s trembling grasp and helped him put it on, at one point Vin thought he should have tried to find a shirt that buttoned up, but there was no hope for it now.  “Do you want to wait a few minutes before trying the sweatpants, or do you just want to get it over with?” Vin waited patiently while Ezra seemed to ponder his choices.

 

Closing his eyes briefly, Ezra took as deep of a breath as he dared and replied, “Let’s just get this done.  The sooner it’s over with the better.”

 

“If you’re sure,” Vin grabbed up the sweats and slid the legs over Ezra’s feet, pulling them up as far as he could.  After assisting the undercover agent to a standing position, he pulled them up to Ezra’s waist.  “Thank your lucky stars that I like you, or you would have been on your own.”

 

Ezra actually smirked at the sharpshooter, “Thanks, you’re all heart.  Have you heard anything about Mr. Larabee?”  Ezra gingerly sat back on the gurney and waited while Vin grabbed up his shoes.

 

Shaking his head Vin answered, “Nothing yet, I’m not even sure if he’s been brought back down from x-ray.”  Vin slipped Ezra’s shoes onto his feet, “Wait here while I grab a wheelchair.”

 

Ezra slid from the gurney, “I will not be requiring a wheelchair.  I’m not an invalid, at least not yet.  Save it for someone who really needs it.  Do not think that it has escaped my attention how much busier it has gotten back here; we should vacate so that the bed can be used for someone else.”

 

The sharpshooter grabbed up the plastic bag containing Ezra’s torn and bloodstained clothing and his personal belongings.  “Josiah and Nathan have a corner staked out in the waiting area, if you insist on staying, that’s where we’ll be.”

 

Ezra nodded and slowly made his way down the corridor to the waiting area, glancing in cubicles as he went; none seemed to house their team leader.  As he approached the double doors leading to freedom, a feeling of warmth encompassed him; the pain meds were finally kicking in and he grinned as the discomfort faded into the background.

 

“I was wondering when they were going to kick in.” Vin smiled as he led the undercover agent through the doorway.  “I was kinda hoping they’d hold off until I got you in your seat.”

 

“I have no clue what you are referring to.” Ezra blinked owlishly at Vin and weaved where he was standing, “Who’s ringing the bell?”

 

Lightly grabbing Ezra’s arm, Vin steered him through the throng of people milling around, “It’s all between your ears, and you should be at home, not hanging out here.”

 

“We were wondering when you were going to make an appearance.  Is he alright?” Josiah stood up and took Ezra’s arm; settling him into a seat they had saved.

 

“Drugs finally kicked in, he’s refusing to go home until we hear something about Chris.”  Vin supplied as he placed the bags of Ezra’s things on the growing pile of coats.  Sliding into a chair next to Ezra, Vin turned to Nathan, “Any word yet?”

 

“Nothing yet, I asked and they said he was just finishing up with the x-rays.  Did you see Buck?  He’s here with Molly; they went back a few minutes ago.”

 

Vin shook his head; glancing at Ezra when a loud, bone rattling snore erupted from the slight man, “He’s out; I knew that was going to happen.”

 

~o~

 

“That nurse said 16c, right?” Buck asked as he looked into the cubicle, which was currently empty.

 

Molly looked down at the hastily scribbled note clutched in her hand, “Uh, yeah 16c.  He’s not in there?”  Molly moved to stand next to Buck and peeked around his tall form; nothing.

 

Buck shook his head, walked down the corridor a little further toward a nurses’ station.  A harried looking nurse glanced up as he leaned on the counter, “We’re looking for a patient, Chris Larabee.  He’s supposed to be in 16c.”

 

Giving Buck a harassed look, she sighed loudly and typed some information into the computer.  Without looking up she stated, “He’s coming down from x-ray now.  Give us time to get him settled back in the room and then you can come in.  The doctor will be down sometime after that.”

 

“Okay, thanks.  Do you know how things are going?” Buck asked before she turned away.

 

“You’ll have to ask the doctor, we are swamped right now and I’ve got several other patients waiting to be logged into the computer.  I’m sorry; I really have no other information.”  She grabbed a pile of folders off the ledge and opened the one on the top, clearly dismissing Buck’s presence.

 

Molly watched as his face darkened in anger as the nurse continued to ignore his presence.  Molly stepped nearer and gently pulled him away from the desk, “You’ll catch more flies with honey.  Besides if you make her mad now, we might not be able to get information out of her later.”

 

As Molly leaned against the wall outside of the empty cubicle, Buck started pacing back and forth nearby; throwing heated glares at the nurse.  Molly looked over at the wall clock and realized that they’d been standing in the corridor waiting for almost thirty minutes and Chris still had not returned. 

 

With a determined step she returned to the nurses’ station and waited for the nurse to acknowledge her presence.  When the nurse finally looked up Molly smiled, “Excuse me, we’ve been waiting an awful long time and I was wondering if you possibly had an update on Mr. Larabee?”

 

“He hasn’t returned to his room?” the nurse asked as she moved some paperwork around, “Let me check, maybe they just got tied up.”

 

Buck glanced up to where Molly had been standing and noticed that the spot was empty, looking around quickly, he saw her over at the nurses’ station.  “Any news?” he asked as he came up next to her.

 

Molly didn’t divert her attention from the nurse, but she had a scowl on her face, “Apparently they’ve misplaced Chris.  She’s trying to find him now.”

 

Buck’s smile froze, “How do you misplace a patient?”  Buck looked over at the nurse hoping she had a viable explanation for their missing team leader.  She just gave him a nervous look and went back to the computer.

 

A smile finally lit up her face, “I think I’ve found your friend.  It appears that he’s been admitted, and is in room 708.”

 

“You’re sure?  Room 708, let’s tell the boys.”  Buck replied and directed Molly back they way they come in earlier.  “At least it’s not ICU.”

 

As they neared the exit, Buck pushed the door open and followed Molly into the waiting area; ushering her over to where Josiah seemed to be holding court.

 

“So what news do you bring?” Josiah asked as he closed his Bible, the others turning to give Buck their undivided attention.

 

“Unfortunately, nothing much.  We did find out, just a moment ago, that he’s been admitted and is in room 708.” Buck reached over to the ‘coat chair’ and grabbed his coat off the pile, “So I figure we should see if they’ll let us in to see him.”

 

Ezra peered up at Buck, “I completely agree with you.  I need to see for myself that Mr. Larabee is all right.” The undercover agent tried to move from the chair but found that his body was loudly protesting any kind of movement.  “Mr. Tanner, if you would be so kind as to assist me.  I appear to be soundly stuck in this infernal seat.”  He groaned as he tried yet again to move, the pain letting itself be felt even with the pain meds.

 

Vin squatted down so Ezra wouldn’t have to look up, “I’ll make you a deal, if I help you out of the chair and we go upstairs, you see for yourself that Chris is okay, you go home and rest; no protests.”

 

Ezra hated to admit it, but he was running on the end of his reserves and really wanted to lie down in his nice soft bed; at home.  “It’s a deal; just help me out of this contraption.”

 

Vin smirked as he gently helped the undercover agent up and grabbed their belongings.  “I’ll take Ez up, we should let him go in first, just so’s I can get him home.”  He trotted off to catch up to Ezra, who despite his injuries was actually moving faster than the sharpshooter thought possible.

 

“I don’t see a problem with that, do you guys?” Nathan asked as he unfolded his tall frame from the chair and dug his coat out from the pile, he handed J.D. his coat as he joined them from where he’d been throwing away empty cans and bottles.

 

“What’s going on, where we going?”  J.D. looked at the others expectantly.

 

“It appears that Christopher has been admitted and is in room 708.  We are going up to see how he’s doing.  Vin and Ezra are going in first, because Ezra needs to get home.”  Josiah held Molly’s coat for her so she could put it on.

 

“Thank you, Mr. Sanchez.  That was very nice of you.” She gave Josiah one of her brilliant smiles as she stuffed her scarf and gloves into her purse.  The men that Chris worked with were really amazing men, they were a very close knit group.

 

“If we’re ready, let’s skedaddle.”  Buck grinned and herded the group to the corridor that led to the main lobby of the hospital.


	23. Chapter 23

 

Ezra leaned against the railing in the elevator as he watched the floors tick by, at least there wasn’t any music, his aching head just couldn’t handle that right now.  His aches and pains were waiting just below the buffer the pain medication had created.  Oh yes, he would definitely be feeling this in the morning and for quite a few days, possibly weeks afterwards.

 

“You okay there Ez?” Vin leaned on the railing next to the undercover agent, watching him stare at the floor readout.  So far their luck had held and the elevator had not stopped.

 

“I’m as well as can be expected, Mr. Tanner.” He answered turning his gaze on the car’s other sole occupant, “I believe we have arrived at our destination.”

 

“Yup, sure looks that way.  Let’s see how the old man is doing and get you home.”  Vin followed Ezra out into the corridor toward the patient rooms.  They walked in silence past each room and randomly placed waiting area, looking for the one that housed their friend and leader.

 

Stopping before room the marked 708, Ezra noticed that the lights had been dimmed and there were no noises coming from within.  Quietly slipping into the room he looked toward the bed, observing that their leader was apparently sleeping.  Moving closer he could see Chris’s heavily bandaged left arm, no one could miss the heavy bruising that ran up the left side of his face and seemed to end just beneath a blood stained bandage taped above his left eye.

 

Vin sidled into the room up behind Ezra and moved over toward the bed, Chris must have felt his presence because he slowly opened red rimmed eyes and tried to focus on the sharpshooter.  “Hey there, Cowboy,” Vin whispered leaning closer as he watched Chris blink groggily, “Told you they’d give you the good stuff.  How you doin’?”

 

Chris frowned as he tried to formulate an answer, unfortunately everything was too muffled and his thoughts kept slipping away.  Glancing around the room he tried to remember where he was and why he was there, but he was just too tired.  Another face suddenly came into view and he struggled to say the name, “Ez-ra?” he breathed out, trying to think what he should say next and failing.  They’d obviously heard him, because Vin laughed softly and Ezra smiled. 

 

“Well, Mr. Larabee, it is good to see that you don’t appear to be in any pain right now.” Ezra remarked lightly clasping Chris’s uninjured arm.  “Did they tell you what their plans are?”

 

Chris thought for a moment, trying to remember what the doctor had been explaining to him earlier.  “Surgery, they mentioned surgery on my left arm.” He croaked out as he rubbed gingerly at his eyes, trying to shake the cobwebs off that seemed determined to stay.  “Sometime tomorrow.”

 

“I’m sure things will look better in the morning.  Try and get some rest, the others will be stopping by in a little while.  Don’t think about anything other than getting well.”  Ezra replied before stepping back to let Vin say his goodbyes.

 

Vin watched as despite Chris’s best efforts his eyes started to drift closed, “Listen, Cowboy.  You take it easy, I’m gonna take this gimp home.  I’ll see you tomorrow.” He lightly clasped his friend’s shoulder before moving toward the door; almost certain Chris wouldn’t even remember their visit this evening.

 

As Ezra and Vin turned to leave they saw the others standing just outside the doorway.  They backed away as the two agents exited the room.  “He’s pretty out of it, mentioned surgery on his arm tomorrow, but that’s all we were able to get out of him.” Vin explained as Ezra leaned against the wall, “I’m gonna take this one home and I’ll be back in the morning.”

 

“Well be careful getting him home, and make sure he takes his meds.” Nathan directed, noticing that Josiah and J.D. had already gone into the room to see Chris.  Realizing that Ezra was fading as he leaned against the wall, he hurried on, “We’ll look in on Chris and then I’ll search out a nurse to get the full story.  I’ll give you a call and let you know what’s what.”

 

“Ok, cool.  I’m gonna crash at Ezra’s place; make sure he makes it through the night.” Vin grinned as Ezra scowled at his remark, Call me, I don’t care what time it is.”  With a nod to Buck and Molly he assisted Ezra down the corridor toward the elevators.

 

“Buck, he said something about surgery.  You told me it was just a car accident, how bad is it?” Molly pulled on Buck’s arm forcing him to look down at her, “You said it wasn’t that bad.”

 

Gently patting her hand, Buck smiled down at her, “Molly, they do surgery for all kinds of things.  In fact, this is going to be like Chris’s third surgery this year.  Don’t worry, he’s old hat at this.”

 

Molly stood there her mouth agape, “Third surgery of the year?  If that was supposed to make me feel any better, you failed miserably.  You all are going to give me gray hair.”

 

“I hate to tell you this Molly, but we have a poor track record when it comes to staying in one piece.  Why do you think we keep Nathan around?  He picks up all our pieces and puts them back on.”

 

“Ha ha.  Not funny, Buck.” Nathan growled, “You’re gonna scare the poor woman off and then Chris will make all of our lives a living hell.”

 

Molly just shook her head and leaned against the doorway, “You all need warning labels and care instructions tattooed on your butts.”

 

“Hey, not all of us are as bad as Chris, or Vin, oh or Ezra.  Besides, Chris’s butt’s not big enough.  He’s got way to many warnings.  Just remember you chose him and you get everything that comes with the package.” Buck snickered as he started pacing back and forth; waiting for Josiah and J.D. to finish with their visit.

 

Nathan glanced up and down the corridor, noticing the lack of hospital personnel, “I’m going to see if I can find a nurse to let us know what is going on.” Nathan noticed J.D. and Josiah exit the room and rushed forward, “Is he still awake?”  Josiah nodded.

 

J.D. smiled good naturedly, “Barely, but he’s feeling no pain.  I bet he’d perk right up if he knew Ms. Molly were here.  She and Buck should go in before they kick us out.”  J.D. uttered as he joined the group, “Buck, Josiah’s going to give me a ride home.  That way you can stay as long as you want.”

 

“Thanks, I’m going to go in now.”  Molly hurried through the doorway, but slowed as she neared the bed.  Unzipping her coat she pulled it off and laid it in a nearby chair along with her purse.  Looking down at Chris it appeared as if he was sleeping, tentatively reaching out a hand, she ran it gently across his brow; brushing his hair back.  She pulled her hand away as he shifted in his sleep, groaning lowly.

 

Chris felt someone near, could smell their perfume.  Groaning in frustration, why couldn’t these nurses just leave him alone?  They were like a pestering gnat, they just flew around and constantly bothered you.  Whoever it was they had returned and he felt the soft fingertips carding through his hair again, trying to comfort.  Taking another breath in, he detected the delicate scent of vanilla and spice, where had he smelled that before?  Slowly opening bleary eyes he tried to focus on the face before him.  He could make out honey blonde hair and a brilliant smile.  His breath caught and he smiled, “Molly?” he reached up to touch her face with his right hand, cupping her cheek, “Are you really here or is it the drugs?”

 

Molly laughed, taking his hand in hers and lowering it too the bed, “It’s me silly, I wasn’t going to let you get off that easy.  You promised to see me tonight, so as the saying goes if Mohammed won’t come to the mountain, bring the mountain to Mohammed.”  She let go of his hand for a moment to pull the chair over, sitting down she took his hand again, “How are you?  Are you in a lot of pain?”

 

Moving his thumb over the back of her hand, he let his eyes drift shut for a moment.  He jerked suddenly and gasped in pain at the movement, “Sorry, didn’t mean to close my eyes.”  Opening his eyes again he noticed Buck sitting in a chair near Molly.  They were both looking at him with concern, “What? When’d you get here Buck?  Did I fall asleep?”

 

“Actually, you were out for about a half an hour,” Buck supplied, hurrying on when Chris’s brow furrowed, “Don’t worry, Stud.  Sleep is the best thing for you right now.  Nathan stopped in and says ‘hi.’  He spoke with the doctor.  Your surgery is going to be at 8:30 a.m., and he just wants to make sure he gets your arm put back together right.  Says you have some deep muscle and tissue damage, but with rest and therapy you should make a full recovery.”

 

“Oh, okay.  Did you say therapy?” Chris asked on a yawn, at Buck’s nod, he moaned, “I hate therapy, it screws everything up.  Did they say when I can get out of here?”

 

“Whoa there, Stud.  Slow down, you’ve got some healing to do.  You’ll get out of here when the doctor’s say you can get out of here.”  Buck replied.

 

Chris frowned and waved him off, “As soon as I can I’m getting out of here, I’m not staying any longer than I have to.”

 

Anger well up and Buck was unable to stop himself, “You’ve obviously forgotten that you were in a vehicle that rolled, like ten times before sliding to a stop right before a ravine.  You could be dead right now; do you realize that ?  You could have been ejected and gotten rolled over!”  Buck snapped at his friend, “You just need to think about getting well, not about rushing the healing process!”  Leaning forward in his seat, he’d clearly forgotten about Molly sitting right next to him, “You scared the living shit out of me, Chris.  I was right there and couldn’t do a thing about it.  This was almost as bad as the time you got hit by the train--,” Buck stopped his tirade mid-thought, as he noticed the red flush moving up Chris’s face.  Looking over to Molly he noticed that she was as pale as a sheet and staring wide eyed at Chris, “Oh shit, I’m so sorry.  I wasn’t thinking straight.  Molly, listen.  Everything’s okay.  I’m an idiot and don’t know what I’m talking about.”

 

“Buck, please.  Shut up, don’t say anything else.  You’re just making it worse.” Chris managed in a level tone.  The pain flared to life and he couldn’t tell which part of his body was crying out the loudest for relief.  Gritting his teeth against the agony; he bit out, “Go find a nurse, Buck, I need something for the pain.  Don’t come back until you find someone, got it?”

 

Buck sighed, knowing that he’d caused the flair up, “Sorry Chris, I don’t know what just came over me.”

 

Pointing a trembling hand at the door, Chris groaned, “Go, just go.”  He closed his eyes tightly and tried to breath shallow, praying that the pain would lessen.  He felt the bed dip slightly and Molly started rubbing his shoulder.

 

“Why not just hit the call button, Chris?” Molly asked quietly, while searching his face for an answer.

 

“Buck needs to cool off and we need to talk.” Chris looked at her through barely slit eyes, trying to will tears of pain away.  “I told you what I did for a living and the risks associated with the job.”

 

Molly placed a finger over his lips, “I know, I didn’t mean to upset you.  I’m sorry; Buck’s description was just so vivid.  I won’t lie to you, Chris.  The thought of you getting seriously hurt or killed frightens me to death, but I understand it’s your job.  It’s what you do best, at least to hear Buck tell it.  Please don’t be mad at him.” She pulled her finger away and smiled, “What do they say?  What doesn’t kill us makes us stronger?”

 

Chris laugh turned into a grimace as the pain washed over him again, “Ow, where is he? Did he have to go to the next county for a nurse?”

 

Watching the pain cloud his features, Molly leaned forward and kissed him long and hard.  When she pulled away he looked at her in confusion.  “I was trying to distract you.  Did it work?”

 

He gave her a crooked grin, “Yeah, but only while you were groping me.” At her gasp he laughed, “Do it again.”

 

Smiling wickedly, she leaned forward to whisper in his ear, “You had best behave yourself, if you plan on getting farther than first base anytime soon, because when you’re back on your feet, I’m going to rock your world.”

 

He captured her lips before she could pull away, “Don’t tease, it’s not nice.” He murmured against her lips.  The sound of someone clearing their throat had Molly pulling away, her face turning bright red.

 

“Chris, I got the nurse, she’s got the good stuff.” Glancing at Molly’s flushed face Buck chuckled, “Though I’m not sure you still need that, maybe just a little old fashioned TLC will do the job.”

 

Chris watched as the nurse injected the pain medication into his IV, “Thanks.”

 

Smiling at the blonde laying in the bed the nurse replied, “Don’t hesitate to ask for help, that’s what we’re here for.  I’ll be back in a few minutes to get some numbers from you.”  Turning to Molly and Buck she stated, “You can stay until I come back, then you really need to go.  He needs his rest; he’s got a big day tomorrow.”

 

Molly and Buck told her that they understood, and moved back over to the bed to sit in the chairs.

 

Glancing between Molly and Chris, Buck asked, “Am I still in trouble?”

 

“No, Buck.  You’re not in trouble, this time anyway.” Chris sighed as he felt the warmth from the pain medication flowing through his veins, numbing the pain.

 

“It’s okay Buck, I was just startled.  Chris and I have already had this conversation, everything will be okay.”  Molly whispered as she watched Chris’s eyes start drooping.  “Maybe we should go, let him get some sleep.”

 

“You don’t have to,” Chris slurred, “I don’t sleep well in hospitals, everything wakes me up.  You can stay.”

 

Buck looked up as the nurse re-entered the room, “Ok, Stud.  We’ll be back in the morning, the boys too.  Try and get some sleep.” Reaching over he patted Chris gently on the shoulder, then moved to the doorway so Molly could say her goodbyes.

 

Smiling softly Molly leaned over, gently brushed Chris’s hair back and kissed his forehead, “See you in the morning, and behave for the nice nurse.”

 

As she moved to pull away; Chris pulled her back down, “Not on the forehead, that’s for little kids, on the lips.” Blushing deeply Molly leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss.  Frowning slightly he remarked, “That was kinda wimpy.”

 

“Sorry, Hon.  There’s an audience.  Remember what I said, be good.”  She waved to Chris and moved to the doorway.

 

“Seems like you have some good friends there.” The nurse commented as she took his blood pressure.

 

Chris smiled up at her, “They don’t come any better.”


	24. Chapter 24

 

“Christopher Michael Larabee, you set your butt in that chair or so help me!” Molly stood glaring at the subject of her ire with fire in her eyes.

 

“So help you what?  You can’t make me sit in that blasted chair.  I’m perfectly capable of walking out of here on my own two feet, hospital policy be damned!” Chris shot back, sliding gingerly out of the hospital bed that he’d occupied for the last three days.  “Buck, hand me my winter coat would ya?”

 

Molly crossed her arms and tapped her foot. “Hey! Don’t you ignore me; this is for your own good.  Why, just yesterday you almost passed out walking into the bathroom.  You want to go home don’t you?” 

 

“She’s just so cute when she gets mad, you agree Buck?” Chris chuckled as he pulled his coat over his good arm and then draped the other arm over his shoulder.

 

“Don’t put me in the middle of this one, Stud.  You’re on your own there.” Buck grinned and moved to the doorway, “Just plop your butt in that chair and we can be on our way.”

 

Molly looked at Chris, and then at Buck, turning back to Chris she huffed, “Please sit in the chair. I would be so happy if you’d just sit in the chair.”

 

Clucking her under the chin, “All you had to do was say please, Sweetness.” With a grin he dropped his lean frame into the waiting wheel chair.

 

Dropping his personal effects into his lap, she grabbed the handles to push him out into the hallway, “I did say please, you just weren’t listening.”

 

“I always listen; I just don’t think I need a wheel chair to leave the hospital, my legs work fine.” Chris pouted from his seat in the chair.

 

“You better listen up, Chris.  You’re back talking your caretaker for the next several days.” Buck chortled, “You keep it up and you’ll only be getting bread and water.”

 

“Guys, you don’t have to coddle me.  It’s only my arm that’s out of commission.  I can still do things.” Chris groused as they stopped at the bank of elevators.

 

Molly slapped the ‘Down’ button, “Chris, you are supposed to be taking it easy, I’ve got some free time on my hands and I want to help out.  Now if you’d prefer someone else, I’m sure it can be arranged.”

 

“Now I didn’t say that.  I just don’t want to be waited on hand and foot, besides what about the diner?  I don’t want your uncle getting upset because you’re taking too much time off.” Chris tried twisting in the chair to see her face but she placed her hands on his shoulders.

 

“Don’t worry about the diner.  They’ll be fine without me.” Molly supplied as the elevator dinged its arrival.

 

“Sure they will.”  Buck quipped as they loaded into the elevator, “I can always tell when you haven’t been in the kitchen; the desserts aren’t as succulent.”

 

“Thanks Buck.  That was sweet.” Molly smiled, blushing to the roots of her hair.

 

“Hey, I’ll be here waiting if you all decide to call it quits.” Buck grinned mischievously.

 

Chris wrapped his good arm around Molly’s waist, “You’re gonna be waiting a long time there.  This one’s a keeper.”

 

Molly was about to reply to their remarks when the elevator doors opened onto the lobby.  Buck held the elevator door as she pushed Chris out into the lobby area.

 

“You two wait right here I’ll go get the truck.  It looks like it’s starting to flurry; don’t want you catching cold walking through the lots.”  Buck directed as he hurried toward the doors.

 

Molly pushed Chris over to the seating area and sat in one of the chairs.  She noticed Chris grimace as he shifted his left arm, “Do you want one of your pills?  I went ahead and filled all your prescriptions on the way over this morning.”

 

“Not yet, maybe in a little while, I just want to get home.” He smiled at Molly to try and alleviate her worries.  Just as he was about to ask her a question the entry doors opened, and a cold bitter wind blew through followed by a tall willowy figure, “You’ve got to be shitting me.” Chris choked out, staring at the woman who stopped at the reception desk.

 

“What? What’s wrong?” Molly asked as she looked up from the group of magazines sitting on the table next to her.  Noticing how pale Chris had gotten she jumped up, “Are you okay?  Do I need to get help?”

 

“No.” he barely croaked out, “Let’s just go, we can wait for Buck outside.”  He kicked the footrests out of the way and clumsily extricated himself from the chair.

 

“Whoa.  Hold on there, Hon.” Molly was torn between trying to get him back in the chair or grabbing up their belongings.  As determined as he was she’d be hard pressed to get him back in the chair.

 

“Come on, let’s go.” Chris hissed and moved toward the doors, not looking toward the reception desk and praying that the woman wouldn’t turn around until he was safely outside.

 

Molly stared at him in confusion, what in the world was going on?  Grabbing their stuff she hurried after him, “Chris, wait!”  Molly didn’t see the woman turn, nor did she see the lecherous grin spread over her face.

 

“Well, well.  If it isn’t the great Chris Larabee,” The woman called from near the reception desk, when Chris did not halt his determined stride across the room, she shouted, “Hey, Baby! Don’t go, I want to talk to you!”

 

Chris stopped in his tracks, Molly who’d been preoccupied while digging through her purse, looking for her cell phone, slammed into the back of him.  She landed in an inelegant sprawl at his feet.

 

“Geez, Chris.  Warn a body next time.” She groused from the floor, unaware of the tension above her, as she began gathering up the contents of her purse that had scattered every which way.  As she reached to pick up her keys a slender, manicured hand snatched them up and held them aloft.  Molly pulled herself to her feet, smiling; she held out her hand, “Thanks for picking up my keys.”

 

The red head closed them up in her hand and put them behind her back.  Looking Molly’s petite frame up and down she crooned, “My, my, aren’t you just a peach.  Who are you and why are you with my man?”

 

Molly heard Chris growl behind her but did not turn around, “I’m sorry, he’s with me.  I believe you may have him mixed up with someone else.  Will you please return my keys?”

 

“All in good time, Sweetie.  Chris and I are old friends; I was so upset to find out he’d had been injured.  I was just coming by to check on him, possibly mend some old fences.” She grinned wickedly, “Maybe stoke some old fires.”

 

Chris took a step forward, “No way!  I told you we were through almost a year ago.  I want nothing to do with you.”  He held his right hand out and hissed, “Give me Molly’s keys.  Now Felicity!”

 

“You weren’t the one who ended it, I told you I needed some space to think our relationship over.”  Felicity grinned as she twirled Molly’s keys around her finger.

 

Chris could feel his temper rising, this was not how he intended for Molly to find out about the she-devil.  “You left me hospitalized; I almost lost my arm.  It was over then and it will never be ‘us’ again.  Give me those keys.” Chris snarled and snatched them from her hand.  Pocketing the keys he grabbed Molly’s hand and pulled her from the hospital, the adrenaline the only thing keeping him on his feet.  “Go away Felicity!”

 

Felicity stood in the reception area with a smile on her face, “He’ll be back; he just doesn’t know it yet.  I was the best thing that’s ever happened to Christopher Larabee.”


	25. Chapter 25

 

Buck had just pulled up to the entrance when Chris burst out of the entrance doors with Molly in tow.  He could see she was having trouble keeping up with the long legged blonde, quickly throwing the vehicle into park; he leaned over and pushed the door open.  “What’s up?” Buck called as Chris all but tossed Molly up into the cab.

 

Jumping in before Molly could even right herself; he slammed the door shut and growled, “Drive!”  The quicker the hospital was in the truck’s rearview mirror the better.  Chris could feel his heart beating so fast and hard that he was half afraid it might just jump from his chest.  His vision suddenly narrowed and a ringing noise muffled his hearing, followed by an all consuming blackness.

 

Molly was ready to spit nails when Chris manhandled her up into the truck, she’d never seen this side of him before, but she was positive it had to do with the redheaded woman.  As she awkwardly tried extricate herself from Buck’s lap, Chris was yelling at him to drive.  Buck threw it into gear as soon as she was able to sit up.  Pushing her hair out of her face she turned to tell Mr. Larabee exactly what she thought of his rough handing, but her reprimand died before it could be uttered.  Sweat was pouring off the man and he was as pale as a sheet.  “Chris?” She took his face in her hands when he didn’t answer, “Chris, are you okay?” He still wasn’t responding to her and then his eyes rolled back in his head.  “Pull over Buck!” she cried as Chris slumped in the seat.

 

Buck cursed loudly as he tried to maneuver the truck through the late morning traffic to the side of the road.  Once he’d managed to pull over, he jumped out and ran to the other side of the truck barely avoiding being struck by a passing car.  Frantically yanking open the passenger door he shouted, “What the hell happened?”

 

“I don’t know.  He just passed out.” She cried as she laid him flat on the seat, brushing his hair back from his forehead.  She called his name several times with no result, she was starting to feel panicky herself.  “Please just open your eyes; please, please, please.” She whispered like a mantra.

 

“We need to elevate his feet, get the blood back to his brain.” Buck explained as he lifted Chris’s feet and rested them on the dashboard.  “Molly, he was freaked out when he got in the truck.  What set him off?”

 

Molly ran shaking hands through her hair, “I don’t know.  There was this strange woman in the lobby, she came up to us.  Said she was an old friend, but Chris got so angry at her.  I’ve never seen him like that.”  Molly leaned back over Chris when he moaned.  “Chris?  Chris, can you hear me?”  Cupping his cheek she waited, hoping to see his green eyes.  She could tell he was struggling to regain consciousness, but her was having trouble.  She felt helpless, she usually kept her head in emergencies, but she was felt like she could burst out crying any moment.  Molly glanced back at Buck and took a shuddering breath when she saw the fear on his face also.  Pull it together, girl, she thought to herself.  It didn’t help.

 

Chris felt like he was dreaming, he couldn’t control his limbs and the voices calling his name sounded like they were underwater.  When he finally managed to pry open his eyes he felt like his head was stuffed with cotton.  Molly was leaning over him, but he couldn’t understand what she was saying.  He tried to push himself up, but with only one functioning arm he was having difficulty.

 

“Lay still, Chris.  Get your wits back about you.  Don’t rush it.” Buck called as he tapped on Chris’s leg.

 

“No, I need to get up.  Feel sick.” He groaned as he again tried to push himself up, the feeling of nausea spearing him on.  Molly grabbed the front of his coat and pulled him towards her.  As he leaned forward she slid in behind him.  Chris felt Buck’s hand on his shoulder, so that he wouldn’t tumble right out of the truck.  “I feel like crap.” Chris mumbled morosely, leaning his forehead against the doorjamb of the GMC, and closing his eyes.

 

“What happened back there, Stud?” Buck asked as he took the water bottle Molly dug out of her purse, removing the top he handed it to his friend, “Here, take a sip.  You’re still looking a little peaked.”

 

Taking a quick sip he handed it back to Buck with a trembling hand, “It was Felicity, the bitch is back.  I thought she was still overseas, why the hell is she back now?” He felt wrung out and stretched too thin.

 

“Shit, really?  You’re sure it was Felicity?” Buck asked astounded, cringing when Chris shot him a glare about whether he was sure it was Felicity.

 

“Who’s Felicity?” Molly asked simply from where she was seated behind Chris, she could feel the tension building in his back and neck as she gently rubbed at the base of his neck.

 

“She was a mistake, someone I should have never gotten mixed up with.”  Chris turned in his seat, grabbing his seatbelt, “Let’s just go, I’m too tired to deal with any of this right now.”

 

“Sure, I’ll have you home in a just a bit.  Relax.  Take a load off.”  Buck closed the passenger door and slowly made his way back around the truck.  If Felicity was indeed back in town, that was going to be a problem.  One big problem Chris Larabee did not need.  Hopping back into the truck he started it and carefully pulled back into traffic.  No one spoke for the remainder of the ride to Chris’s place.

 

~o~

 

“Anyone hear from Buck this morning?  Josiah asked the room in general, dropping into his seat after refilling his coffee mug.

 

Vin leaned back in his chair and stretched, sighing as his neck made a satisfying crack, “Buck was picking Chris up around ten and dropping him and Molly off at Chris’s place.  Said he’d be in after that, I’m supposed to head to over there after work and see to the chores.

 

“Molly’s staying with him? Like, in spending the night?”  J.D. inquired from his location by the photocopier, it had jammed badly and he was fighting with it.

 

“I believe that’s what the plan was.  You can’t expect Chris to spend all his time with us, he’s got a woman friend now.  If I had a steady lady, I sure as shootin’ wouldn’t spendin’ all my time with you guys.” Vin pointed out as he snagged his coffee cup off his desk and made a bee line for the break room.

 

“Well that’s gratitude for ya.” J.D. snipped and then laughed, “I wouldn’t mind Molly taking care of me, she’s got great boobs, I could stare at them all day.”

 

“Better not let Casey hear you talking like that; she’s liable to slap a leash on you.” Nathan grinned as he flipped through a law enforcement magazine.  “Besides, Chris isn’t going to be getting up to much of anything over the next few days.”

 

“Hey, there’s no law against window shopping.  Ol’ Vin here’s been caught ogling her goodies before, he’s just lucky it wasn’t Chris who caught him.” J.D. pointed out as he turned the copier back on and waited for it to warm up.

 

Vin gave J.D. a scandalized look, “That was our little secret.”  Dropping into his chair Vin changed the direction of the conversation, “In case anyone would like to know, Ezra’s doing better, said he might actually stop by work for a little while tomorrow.  The bruising on his face is starting to settle some too.  Can’t say he’s chomping at the bit to come back to work, but I think he’s bored sitting at home.”

 

“That’s good to hear, we need to add some cultured conversations back into the mix.” Josiah smirked, grabbing a magazine off his desk and heading out of the office, “I’ll be back, behave yourselves while I’m gone.”

 

“Yes, mother.” Vin called after his retreating back.

 

~o~

 

Felicity watched Chris pull the blonde haired woman out through the lobby doors, frowning as he hastily climbed into the pick-up that had just pulled up.  There had been no reason for Chris to treat her that way, he had just embarrassed her in front of everyone in the lobby.  That would not do, no not at all.

 

Turning she strode to the bank of elevators and hit the “Up” button, she pulled her hand back in surprise.  Looking at her perfectly manicured nails she snarled when she noticed one had a chip in it.  “Damn it, I just had them done.  The blonde is going to pay, one way or another.”

 

As the elevator dinged announcing its arrival she pasted on one of her most pleasant smiles.  She waited patiently for the car to clear so that she could board.  She hit the button for the eighth floor.


	26. Chapter 26

 

“Okay, if you need anything just call.” Buck explained as he and Molly walked out to his truck, “He’ll probably sleep most of the day, he tends to go to ground when he’s feeling poorly.”

 

Molly glanced back toward the house, “I think we’ll be okay, you mentioned that Vin was coming by later today?”

 

Buck nodded, “Yeah, he’ll be by to take care of the chores and animals.  You don’t have to worry about anything.  Remember, you need anything, call.  I left you all the cell numbers, house numbers and the office number.”

 

“I’m sure everything will be fine.  Don’t worry I won’t let anything happen to Chris.” Molly replied trying to reassure the ladies man, “Believe it or not, I’ve been out here already, I know my way around the house.  Don’t worry.”

 

Buck stood there for a second, looking around the front yard, at the house and finally at Molly.  Giving her a quick hug he opened the door to his truck, “Okay, Vin’ll probably be here in about six hours.  Just call.”

 

Molly laughed, “Buck, just go.  We’ll be okay.”  She waved as he started the truck and turned it up the driveway.  Buck watched in the rearview until she walked inside the house.

 

Molly closed the door and glanced out the front window, Buck’s truck slowly disappeared in the distance.  It was so sweet the way he was concerned, Nathan had mentioned that the boys were always there to take care of one another when they were either sick or injured.  She just hoped they weren’t too put off by her looking after Chris.  Molly was about to go to the kitchen when she heard a crash and a curse come from the direction of the master bedroom.  Hurrying back the hallway she poked her head in the door, “You okay?”

 

Chris looked up from where he was crouching on the floor by the bed, “I knocked some stuff off the night stand.”

 

“Oh, well let me get it for you.” She knelt next to him on the floor and in just a few moments had gathered up his cell phone, watch, and wallet.  Standing slowly she placed them on the nightstand, “Do you need a hand up?”

 

“No.  I’m fine.  I’m not an invalid.” He groused as he painfully stood erect and sat on the edge of the bed.

 

Molly grabbed his chin and made him look at her, “I know you’re not, silly.  But I’m here to help, so let me help.  No need to cause yourself pain when you don’t have too.”  Dropping back down to her knees, she held out her hands, “Foot.”

 

Sighing Chris lifted his foot so she could pull his shoe and sock off, and then he waited patiently as she divested the other foot.  Grabbing up the shoes she threw them in the closet and dropped his socks in the hamper.  “Where are your PJ’s?”

 

Chris flushed scarlet, “Molly I can put my own clothes on.”  When she just looked at him, his shoulders slumped, “Second drawer in the dresser.”

 

Opening the drawer she gasped as she looked down; reaching in she pulled out something and hid it behind her back, “You have to wear these, I will not rest until you do.”

 

Chris, for the life of him couldn’t figure out what had her so excited, “What?” he asked with trepidation.  Her signature smile lit her face and she brought the clothing in front of her.  Chris looked at what she was holding in her hands, “Oh no.  I’m not wearing that.  It was a gag gift.  I should have thrown them away a while ago.”

 

She pouted as she looked down at the lounge pants, “But they’re so cute.  They’ve got Grumpy from Snow White all over them.”  She opened the t-shirt and squealed, “It’s personalized.  ‘Chris’s alter ego!’ it’s precious.”

 

“No it’s not.  It’s Vin’s idea of a joke.  It was last year’s Christmas present.”  Chris worked at pulling his coat off with no success, “Thought you were here to help?”

 

Hurrying to the bed, she dropped the pajamas on the comforter.  First she helped him from his coat, when she grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt he stopped her.  “Molly, wait.” Kneeling down in front of him yet again she looked up.  He looked away for a moment and then back at her, “Listen, I’ve got some scars; they’re not too pretty to look at.”

 

She settled back on her heals and stared up at him, “Scars don’t matter to me,” she moved closer and took his face in her hands, kissing him softly, before pulling away reluctantly, she touched his forehead, “I with you because of here,” then she placed her hand over his heart, “and here.”

 

Pulling her close again with his good arm, he whispered against her lips, “You know, you are so sappy, but that’s why I enjoy your company so much.”

 

Smiling and kissing the tip of his nose, she crooned, “You are the cream to my coffee, the frosting to my cupcake, um the apple to my dumpling.”

 

Grinning wickedly he snickered, “You know those can all have certain connotations that I am unfortunately unable to follow through with right now.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry.  Here you are sitting here in pain and I’m flirting with you.” Molly grimaced as she grabbed his shirt and worked it carefully off of his lean frame.  As she dropped the shirt to the bed she noticed several small scars on his chest and abdomen.  The largest set of scars seemed to start over his left pectoral muscle and wrap around over his shoulder, there was also a large patch over his left triceps.

 

“I told you they were bad.” He remarked and tried to cover his upper arm with his right hand.

 

“Christopher Larabee, what did I tell you?  Scars don’t matter; I’ll have you know that I have a few of my own.  You just don’t get to see them quite yet.”  Grabbing up the “Grumpy” T-shirt she held it up for him to put on.  When he leveled a look at her, “Humor me, please?”

 

“Fine, but you’re the only one who gets to see me in them.  If the guys saw me wearing these I’d never live it down.”  He complained as she finished helping him get dressed for bed.  He lay back on the pillows and grimaced when pain flared in his arm.

 

Molly grabbed a pillow from the other side of the bed and placed it under his injured arm, pulling the covers up to his chin, she smiled, “I’ll be right back with your meds.”

 

“I don’t need them.” He called out as she was leaving the room, she turned back and leveled a half heated glare at him, “Fine, I’ll take them.  This time.” He grumbled to her retreating back.

 

~o~

 

The snow had begun to fall in earnest on Vin’s ride over to Chris’s place, though he didn’t mind the snow it made the chores needing to be done that much harder.  At least he’d made it to Chris’s place before it had gotten too bad.  Stopping the Jeep at the top of the driveway he grabbed the mail before heading in.

 

Coming down the driveway he felt that something was off, as he neared the house he realized what it was.  The house was sitting in complete darkness; the only illumination was from the light over by the barn, which was on a timer, and the headlights from his vehicle.  The Ram was parked in its usual spot out near the garage.

 

Vin parked the Jeep and slowly exited the vehicle, there was obviously power because as Vin neared the garage the motion sensor lights came on illuminating a vehicle parked off on the side of the house.  Why the heck would someone park way over there?  Closer inspection of the vehicle revealed that it had out of state license plates, and that it appeared unoccupied.  It hadn’t been parked too long because the hood was still warm. 

 

As the sharpshooter moved slowly along the exterior of the house, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.  Not good, he thought to himself, looking across the back yard toward the patio he found the back door standing wide open.  Damn it! All he wanted this evening was to get the work done, have a hot meal and maybe catch a little football on the television.  Now depending on what he found inside, that could all be out the window, so to speak.

 

Nearing the open door he peered inside, no movement; nothing but eerie silence.  Okay, where were Chris and Molly?  Pulling his sidearm, he silently entered the house.  The most delicious aromas suddenly assaulted his senses, praying silently for his stomach to remain quiet he glanced into the kitchen. All the lights were out but dinner was still bubbling away on the stove.  This was really not good.  A loud crash and a shout from down the hallway had him sprinting in that direction.

 

As he navigated the hall he quickly checked each room, closing doors as he found them empty.  Taking a steadying breath he reached for the knob on Chris’s bedroom door.  Pushing the door open slowly, what he saw froze his heart.  There, standing in the middle of the room with a gun was Felicity Paxton.  Her hair was straggling out of her once neat hair style and her mascara was tracked down her face.  Her clothing was in shambles.

 

Chris and Molly were standing before her, watching the woman warily.  Other than a split lip Chris seemed relatively unharmed, Molly on the other hand, looked like she’d been caught up in a tornado.  Her sweater was all stretched out and one shoulder was exposed, her hair was straggling all over the place, much like Felicity’s.  Molly was also sporting a bloody nose and what looked suspiciously like nail scratches, marked her neck.  Apparently there had been a physical altercation between the two women.

 

Felicity had yet to notice Vin standing just outside the doorway.  She was too preoccupied with blaming Chris for every bad thing that had happened to her over the last year, up to and including her father’s apparent condemnation of her chosen lifestyle.

 

Chris kept his eyes locked on Felicity, demanding her attention.  He didn’t want her to realize that Vin was just a few steps away and had her within his sights.  If they wanted to get out of this situation alive, they could not act rashly.  “Felicity, listen to me.  Please.  Let Molly go.  It’s me you’re mad at; she has nothing to do with this.”

 

Felicity let out a bitter laugh, the gun trembling in her hands, “You pushed me away, we were good together, Chris.”  Tears began tracking down her face once more, “But, you had to go and tell my father that I needed professional help.”  Laughing hysterically she cried, “Me, needing professional help?  How could you?”

 

Chris just looked at her, at a loss as to what he could say that wouldn’t set her off.  Vin was slowly moving around behind her.  Time seemed to be moving too slowly, he could hear Molly’s hitching breaths as she stood next to him.  Please hold to it together a little longer, he silently prayed.  “I’m sorry, Felicity.  I really only meant to help you.”

 

Frowning at Chris, she took one hand off the gun to wipe at her tears, “My father won’t even speak to me anymore.  He’s cut me off, no more money.  How am I supposed to live now?” the gun shook wildly as she cried harder.

 

“I suppose like the rest of us, you work.  Now put the gun down.” Vin ordered from his position behind the woman.

 

Felicity’s face froze, “One of your lapdogs, Chris?  I should have realized they wouldn’t be far behind.” Smiling cruelly, she directed her next comment to the man standing behind her.  “As much as I enjoyed my time with your boss, I can’t keep him around.  He’s become the thorn in my side, so to speak.  So my question to you is, do you want it open or closed?”

 

Frowning in confusion Vin growled, “Listen lady, just put the gun down.  I don’t want to shoot you if I don’t have to.  We can end this peaceably.”

 

Chris had no idea what she was referring to, but the woman was obviously still not within her right mind.  He needed to stall and Vin needed to get a move on, “What are you talking about Felicity?  Open or closed what?”

 

The gun steadied in her hand, and she giggled, “Well, your casket, silly.  Um, we’ll go for closed!” and she pulled the trigger.

 

The sound of gunfire reverberated through the house; Chris could hear Molly screaming his name as pain exploded through his body as he landed hard on the floor.  He couldn’t draw decent a breath because of the sudden weight centered on his chest.  As his awareness faded away as he heard crying in the background and was secretly happy that he had taken the bullet and not Molly.


	27. Chapter 27

 

Felicity cried out in pain as Vin Tanner’s bullet tore through her chest, looking down she could see the crimson stain blossoming just to the right of her heart.  Slowly turning she looked back at the sharpshooter, his smoking gun still aimed at her.  “You shot me.” She replied in amazement, “This is not how it was supposed to happen.”  Glancing slowly down at her hand, she tried to bring the gun up again, but it was too heavy.  The weapon slipped unnoticed from her fingers as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she crumpled to the floor like a marionette with its strings cut.

 

Though Vin wanted to check on Chris and Molly first, he knew he had to be sure the “Threat” was neutralized.  So Vin moved forward quickly, but cautiously and grabbed up the gun; placing it on top of the bureau out of reach.  Taking Felicity by the shoulder he flipped her over onto her back, touching her neck with trembling fingers; he felt a weak pulse, “Freaking crazy bitch, you got lucky.”  Holstering his gun he grabbed his handcuffs from the holder on his belt, and in a matter of seconds he had her handcuffed around the leg of the dresser.  Vin could hear groans coming from the other side the room, and sent up a quick “Thank you.”  Satisfied that the immediate danger was past, he raced over to where Chris and Molly were lying on the floor.

 

As Vin dropped down beside them, Chris groaned again and coughed.  When the sharpshooter reached forward to pull Molly off of the team leader, she batted his hand away.

 

“I need a moment.” She moaned as she slowly pulled her arms up and tried to lever herself up off of Chris.

 

“Here, let me help you.” Vin reached under her arms and pulled up as he helped her sit back, “Are you hurt?”

 

“Everywhere,” She groaned in pain, clutching at her side.  She looked down at her hand when she felt the wetness on her sweater, “Damn it; where did that come from?”

 

When Vin saw the blood on her sweater and all over Chris’s front, he leaned forward and tapped Chris’s cheek, the team leader groaned again and tried to bat the sharpshooter’s hand away, “Chris; Chris are you hit?” Quickly pushing the team leader’s t-shirt up, Vin frantically looked but couldn’t find a bullet hole.  If it wasn’t Chris bleeding all over the carpeting like a stuck pig then it could only be Molly, he thought as he glanced over his shoulder.  “Why didn’t you say you were shot?” he shouted as he saw the blood flowing over her hand.

 

“Who’s shot?” Chris mumbled as he tried to lever himself up.  Looking around the room he saw Molly hunched over with her hand clamped to her side.  “Damn it, Vin! Help me up.” He yelled as Vin suddenly jumped up and ran toward the bathroom.

 

“I didn’t know.” Molly gasped as the pain continued to grow in intensity.  Squeezing her eyes shut tight she tried to fight down the growing nausea.  “I feel sick.”

 

Chris was cursing a blue streak as he clumsily made his way to his knees and crawled over toward Molly.  “It’s going to be okay, just breathe.”  He hissed out as his left arm screamed in pain at the abuse it had been dealt on the quick trip to the floor.  Vin all about pushed Chris out of the way as he dropped down beside them.  “You need to get pressure on that.” Chris ordered as he righted himself once again.

 

“What do you think I’m trying to do here, Larabee?” Vin snapped as he pulled Molly’s hand away to look at the wound, he sighed in relief when it appeared that the bullet had only grazed her.  Placing the towel against the wound he smiled at the pale woman, “I think you’re gonna live.”  Vin quickly reached back and grabbed Chris’s hand; placing it on the towel.  Leveling a look at his anxious friend, Vin explained as he reached for the cordless phone on the nightstand, “Chris, I need to call for an ambulance and take care of you know who.  Make sure you keep steady pressure on the wound.”

 

“I wasn’t born yesterday, Vin.  I got it, just get a move on.” Chris growled as he readjusted his grip on the towel, which caused Molly to moan, “Sorry.” He murmured as he peeked under the towel, “It doesn’t look too bad, looks like you got clipped.”

 

Molly took in a shuddering breath as she wiped at the tears that tracked down her face, “Sorry, I don’t mean to be such a baby.”  After taking another deep breath and closing her eyes against the pain, she asked, “Are you okay?  I thought she was going to kill you.”

 

Chris chuckled, “I’m okay, and I’ll have you know that I’ve cried a few times when I’ve gotten shot.  It’s perfectly fine, no one will think the less of you.”  Chris looked over to where Vin was kneeling next to Felicity, “She still alive?”

 

Sparing Chris and Molly a quick glance, “Barely, hope they lock her ass away for good this time.” Vin snapped from where he was wrapping the wound.  “An ambulance is on the way, so are the locals.”

 

“Just make sure you keep her alive until they get her out of here.  I don’t want her dying in my house, I’m gonna have to re-carpet the bedroom as it is.”  Chris groused from where he and Molly were sitting on the floor.

 

“I’m not Nathan, ” Vin shot back, “I’ll do my best.”

 

Molly looked over at Chris and noticed all the blood on his t-shirt, “Are you hurt?  Where’d all the blood come from?”

 

“Uh, that’s all yours, sweetheart.  Guess this is the only time I’ll get to wear this shirt; blood’s a bitch to get out.” Pointing to where the t-shirt was sticking to him, “You know I could have sworn you were supposed to be taking care of me this week?”

 

“Sorry, you got any other crazy ex-girlfriends that I should be worried about?” Molly giggled and then sighed as she placed her hand over Chris’s on the towel.  “I’m glad she missed you.”

 

Chris snorted, “Me too, but next time you throw yourself in front of a bullet, I will turn you over my knee and tan your backside.”

 

Molly was about to make a comment, but Buck’s frantic yells echoing through the house stopped her.  Giving Buck a shaky smile as he showed up in the doorway, she asked,  “Hey, Buck.  What brings you back out here?”

 

Buck stood there, his mouth gaped open, all remarks flying out of his brain.  The last thing he had expected to find were Chris and Molly covered in blood and Vin administering first aid to the crazy woman.  “What the Hell?” he managed to choke out as he took a hesitant step into the room.

 

“That about sums it up; want to give me a hand here Buck?” Chris muttered as he looked at the blood dripping out of the end of his cast, “Must have popped some stitches.”

 

“Chris didn’t you tell me that you planned on laying low and relaxing for the rest of the week?” Buck asked as he dropped down beside his friend and looking at the mess.  Getting back to his feet the ladies man trotted to the bathroom to grab another towel.

 

Chris laughed, “That had been the plan, but as usual, it doesn’t seem to be in the cards.” Looking at Molly he replied softly, “You know, if you’d like to cut and run when this is over, I won’t hold against you.  It can be a little much at times.”

 

Opening her eyes, she looked up at Chris, “What, and miss all the excitement?  Not on your life.  I think the more people keeping your butt out of trouble the better.”  She sucked in sharp breath as a quick stabbing pain reminded her that she had been indeed shot, “Ow.  Oh, and by the way.  I think you owe me a really nice, and I mean really nice dinner for saving your bacon, Christopher Larabee.”

 

Buck chuckled as he returned from the bathroom, “Don’t worry, Molly.  I’ll make sure he gets it right.”

 

“Hate to break up your all’s little party, but I think I just heard sirens, can you check it out Buck?”  Vin called from his side of the room.  Felicity was fading fast and he wanted to get her turned over to the EMTs quick like.

 

Complying with Vin’s request, Buck rushed from the room and a few moments later called from the front of the house, “The cavalry has arrived!”


	28. Chapter 28

 

“Mr. Tanner, would you please be careful with those flowers, they are not an arrangement just picked up off some street corner.”  Ezra sighed as he led the way through the hospital, his chest and neck still ached, but at least the bruises were starting to fade.

 

Vin tried to look around the monstrosity of a flower arrangement, “Ez, do you think you could have gotten a bigger bunch of flowers?  This one is just not big enough.”

 

“That touch of sarcasm does not behoove you, Mr. Tanner.  It is merely a get well gift for Ms. O’Connor; I would do the same for you.” Ezra supplied as he pushed the button for the elevator.

 

“Yeah, but she’s not your girlfriend.  Chris might feel a little put off by your ‘Get Well’ gift.”  Vin huffed as he sidled into the elevator, excusing himself to the other occupants in the car.  Once the doors closed and they began their trip to the seventh floor, Vin continued the conversation, “By the way Ez, if I’m ever in the hospital again, please don’t bring me flowers.  Food, yes; Flowers, no.”

 

Ezra gave Vin a long suffering look, “Do not worry Mr. Tanner, it would be a waste of good flora.  You just lack the proper refinement for the finer things in life.”

 

The two women standing on the other side of the car gasped and Vin winced, “Wow Ez, I think you took some of my skin with that one.”

 

An electronic bell announced their arrival on the seventh floor and Vin quickly exited the elevator as the doors slid open.  “Come on Ez, shake a tail feather.  Times a wastin’ and I’m supposed to be helping Josiah at the children’s center at seven.”

 

“Lest you forget, I am injured and I’m currently moving as fast as usually do.”  Ezra moved down the hallway in front of Vin, “We are going to room 726, if you wish to leave once you’ve delivered the flowers I can arrange for a cab.”

 

“Ez,” the sharpshooter growled under his breath, “Don’t be a martyr.  I can give you a ride back home, it’s on the way.”

 

Ezra just waved Vin off as stopped at the door to 726, poking his head in the room he saw Molly was all alone.  Stepping into the room he smiled, “Well good evening, ma’am.  You are certainly looking well rested.”

 

Molly smiled at Ezra as she muted the television, “Hi there.  You’re looking much better, how are you feeling?”

 

“I am doing much better, but I’ll admit I’m ready to get back to work.” Waving Vin into the room, “I have brought you a gift, though by looking around your room I would say I am not the first.”  Ezra indicated the many flower arrangements and Mylar balloons decorating the room.

 

“Wow, it looks like a flower shop.” Vin grinned as he found a place near the window for Ezra’s flowers, setting them down next to another large arrangement of purple and white Dragon Lilies.  He glanced at the card and saw they were from Chris, wandering around the room he found another two bouquets of roses from the team leader.  The other arrangements and balloons appeared to be from her uncle and people at the diner.

 

“Smells like one too, but I love them and they are beautiful to look at.” Molly sighed as she rubbed at her side, “Thank you so much for the flowers, they are breathtaking.”

 

Ezra grinned, “Their beauty pales in comparison, Ms. O’Connor.  I hope you are feeling better.”  Ezra took a seat in an empty chair, while Vin leaned up against the wall.

 

“Oh yes, much better.  In fact I get to go home tomorrow morning, I really wanted to go home today but you know how that goes.”  Molly glanced out the window at the setting sun, “I heard that Felicity Paxton was still in intensive care, supposedly it’s touch and go.”

 

“Guess my aim was off, she should be six feet under.” Vin snorted, “She is the poster child for birth control.”

 

Molly burst out laughing and Ezra rolled his eyes, “Mr. Tanner, there is no need to be so crass, people will think you were raised by animals.”

 

Vin crossed his arms and glared at the undercover agent, “Hey, she’s the one whose tried to kill Chris, what is it, twice?  Chris should never have hooked up with that she-wolf, no matter how good the sex was!” Once Vin realized what he had just let slip he winced, turning apologetic eyes on Molly, who was just staring at him.

 

“Mind telling me what you intend on doing for an encore there Vin?” Chris asked from the doorway.

 

“Sorry, I was aggravated and got a little carried away.  Molly, please accept my apologies, I had no right to bring that up.”  Vin muttered as he moved to allow Chris and Buck into the room.  Buck gave Vin a crooked smile and just shook his head as he set the box he was carrying over by the sink area.

 

“You always did get your panties in a bunch when that woman was around.” Buck replied as he dug through the box, pulling out containers of food.

 

“Buck.” Chris warned as he sat on the edge of Molly’s bed and itched at his cast, flinching when Molly slapped his fingers and shook her head at him.  “It itches like crazy.” He complained but sat on his fingers.

 

“Then it’s healing,” She pointed out, but added quickly when Chris arched an eyebrow at her, “At least that’s what my grandmother always said.”

 

Buck set a Styrofoam cup and container on the bed tray and moved it over to Molly, “Here you go, dinner is served.  As requested, an open-faced roast beef platter with fries.  Oh and I made sure that there was no gravy on the fries.”

 

“Thanks, Buck. You know the nurses are going to have a fit when they bring my dinner by and I’ve already eaten.” She pointed out as she took a sip of the drink and wrinkled her nose, “Eck!  I thought you were getting me an ice tea?  This tastes like Mountain Dew.”

 

Chris reached over and plucked the drink out of her hands; looking into the straw he took a long pull, “That’s mine; hope you didn’t give me cooties.”  Molly just stuck her tongue out at him and took the other drink that Buck passed over.

 

Ezra just rolled his eyes and levered himself up out of the chair, “On that note, I believe Mr. Tanner and I shall be on our way.  He has an appointment at the children’s center and was kind enough to take time out of his day to chauffer me here for a visit.  I hope you feel better, Ms. O’Connor and I will cross my fingers that you make a speedy exit from the hospital.”

 

“Thanks for coming today, it was good to see you two.  I’m glad you’re feeling better Ezra and again thanks so much for the flowers.” Molly called as Ezra ushered Vin from the room.

 

Vin popped his head back in the room, “By Molly, hope you’re feeling better.  Chris. Buck.  See ya’ll later.”

 

Everyone called their goodbyes and Vin disappeared out the door and down the hall after Ezra.

 

“So what are we going to watch tonight?” Buck asked as he set out his and Chris’s food.  As Buck was just settling into the chair next to Molly’s bed there was a discreet knock at the door, to Chris and Buck’s surprise in walked Judge Paxton.

 

Molly looked at Chris in confusion as he seemed to bristle up as soon as the older man came into the room, “Is there something I can do for you?” she asked politely.

 

Looking at Chris and Buck apprehensively, Judge Paxton cleared his throat, “I’m, uh, I came here to apologize for my daughter’s actions last night.  I am truly sorry for what she tried to do, that’s not how she was raised.  She suffers from a mental instability that her mother and I were able to curb-,” the Judge continued on until Chris interrupted him.

 

“Your daughter tried to kill me last night after she terrorized us, and you apologize for her!  I came to you over a year ago and told you my concerns about her actions; you blew me off and then tried to blackball me.” Chris snapped as he moved to stand.

 

Pointing at Chris the judge spit back, “I told you not to continue the relationship.  You, Chris Larabee, brought this illness into the open.  You let her act on her impulsiveness, she needed a firm hand.  She’d been doing better and then you walk back into the picture, and got her all stirred up again.”

 

Chris’s face turned red, “What!  She approached me yesterday morning!  I want nothing to do with her, now or ever again.  Your daughter is a danger to herself and everyone who unfortunately comes in contact with her.”

 

“I came here to make amends, not engage in a verbal sparing match with you.  If Felicity lives she will be institutionalized.  I hope that is satisfactory enough for you, Agent Larabee.”  Judge Paxton moved toward the doorway. 

 

Chris continued to glare at the Judge, “Not really, but I’ll take what I can get.”

 

Judge Paxton’s shoulders slumped and he looked years older, “She is my only child, Agent Larabee.  She doesn’t realize what she’s doing is considered wrong by society’s standards.”  Judge Paxton stared at the floor before continuing on, “We are supposed to protect our children from what could hurt them, sometimes we fail.  I sincerely hope that you never have to face something such as this.”  Paxton walked to the door and called over his shoulder as he was leaving, “I’m calling a truce Christopher Larabee.  Whether you choose to honor it is up to you.”

 

Chris stood there staring at the doorway where Paxton had once stood, not sure how he should handle the whole conversation.

 

Buck let out a breath, slapped his knee and hooted, “Well slap a ribbon on it and call it Christmas!”


	29. Chapter 29

 

The heavy aroma of coffee filled his senses, bringing him out of a restful slumber.  Pulling his head from beneath the pillow he found the other side of the bed empty; reaching over he grabbed Molly’s pillow, clutched it to his chest, and breathed in her scent.  Smiling to himself he curled around it, and burrowed back under the blankets with every intention of going back to sleep.  He had just begun to drift off to sleep when he felt the bed dip and felt a draft as the blankets were lifted, “Hey, you’re letting all the toasty goodness out.”

 

“Well excuse me Mr. Lazybones, you need to get your tail in gear cause we’ve got shopping to do today.” Molly chided as she moved in closer and snuggled against him.

 

Chris yelped and jerked away, “Woman, your hands and feet are like ice.  What have you been doing?”  Pushing the blankets down as he glared at her.

 

Gave him an innocent look, “I ran down to the mailbox to grab the newspapers; it didn’t seem that cold when I started down there.”

 

“You ran down to the mailbox?  We could have gotten the papers on the way out, now I guess I’m going to have to warm you up.” He pulled her closer again, and reached down to unfasten her jeans.

 

Molly grabbed his hand and tried to wiggle away, “Oh, no you don’t.  We’ve got things to do this morning.  Besides, I thought you’d be tuckered out from all the exercise you got last night.”

 

Chris gave her a cheeky grin, “You kidding, I’ve gotten my second wind.  Besides, I wanted to hear you make those high-pitched little hiccup noises again.”

 

“I do not!  That, that was your imagination.” She cried out with a scandalous look, covering her scarlet colored face with her hands.  When he just laughed she flipped the blankets off and gave him a swat on his bare flank, “Go, get a shower, and get dressed.  If you’re good I’ll make you an omelet for breakfast.”

 

Grabbing at his wounded pride he hopped from the bed, “I thought you liked my assets, why’d you want to go and damage them?” he sulked as he pulled her off of the bed.

 

“I’ll kiss it and make it better later.  Oh, and by the way, the chill in the room’s not doing you any favors.” As Chris made a grab for her she squeaked and ran from the room.

 

~o~

Thirty-five minutes later Chris meandered out of the bedroom, his growling stomach and the delicious smells of breakfast luring him toward the kitchen.  There he found Molly at the stove and Vin sitting at the kitchen table with a coffee and the newspaper.  “That my paper you’re reading?”

 

Without glancing up Vin mumbled, “Yup, it’s your coffee I’m drinking and your breakfast I’m eating.”

 

“My breakfast?” he asked looking over toward Molly who just shook her head.  Glancing back at Vin, Chris saw that the man was suppressing a smirk, “What time did you get here Vin?”  Chris asked as he pulled down a mug and made himself a cup of coffee.

 

“About an hour and a half ago; went ahead and took care of the chores.” Vin dug a dollop of jelly out of the jar sitting on the table and smeared it over his toast.

 

Dropping down into his seat at the kitchen table Chris pulled the jelly in front of him and peered inside, scowling at the sharpshooter, he got up, grabbed a spoon and scraped at the jelly in the jar.  Handing Vin the spoon covered in jelly and toast, “You got crumbs in my jelly, I don’t like crumbs in my jelly.”

 

Sucking the crumbs and jelly off the spoon Vin smirked, “They’re just crumbs, geeze you’d think I committed a crime.”

 

Molly set Chris’s breakfast down in front of him before grabbing her plate.  “I’ve got the list made out for the dinner tonight.  We need to stop by my apartment so I can get some clothes, then we need to stop by the diner so I can get my paycheck, then the party store.”  Looking down at her list, Molly glanced at Chris who was just staring at her, “What?  You said you’d take me everywhere that I needed to go.”

 

“Yeah, but I didn’t know we’d be driving all over Colorado.  Besides, I thought you already had plenty of clothes here?” Leaning back in chair he rubbed at his full stomach, “Thanks for breakfast, delicious as always.”

 

Molly gave him a long suffering look, “Chris, I’d like to wear something different once in a while, I’ve been here for three weeks.  I wanted to wear something nice tonight, I mean it is Christmas Eve dinner after all, and you’ve invited everybody.”

 

Vin looked at Molly with a puzzled frown, “Aren’t you working at the diner?”

 

“Things have been kind of slow there, and my uncle had to make some tough decisions.  I still have some savings left so I decided to take a break; there were some girls that needed it a lot more than I did.  It worked out though; this one needed someone to keep an eye on him until the cast came off.” Molly explained as she ruffled Chris’s hair then gathered up the breakfast dishes.

 

Chris stuck his tongue out at her as he tried to tame the mess she’d just made.  “I get no respect, not at work or at home, what’s a man to do?”

 

As she went to walk past him again, Chris took her hand in his and pulled her down onto his lap, “You gonna be ready to leave in about fifteen minutes?”

 

Kissing him on the forehead and clucking him under the chin, she smiled, “I was ready more than an hour ago, Mr. Slugabed.”  Before Chris could retaliate against the comment, she slid from his lap and grabbed up her list, her purse, and coat, “Shake a tail feather Larabee, daylight’s burning and I got baking and cooking to do!” She called as he exited the house through the mud room.

 

“She’s a slave driver.” Chris chuckled as he slid his coat on, “We’ll be back in a few hours.  You’ll hold down the fort?”

 

“Yup, I’ll start getting the dining room set up, I’m sure she’ll be cracking the whip this afternoon.” Vin grinned as he replayed exchange between the two in his head, Chris had really relaxed since Molly had dropped into his life and Vin was hopeful that it would become the norm.  Any woman who could flow along with Chris’s mood swings was okay in his book.

 

~o~

 

Laughter and good conversation filled the house as dinner slowly came to an end.  Ezra sipped at his wine and admired the centerpieces that adorned the tables running the length of the dining room.  He was pleasantly full, having stopped before he had made a glutton of himself, unlike Vin and Buck.  Those two were currently leaning back in their chairs, moaning and groaning as they rubbed their distended stomachs.  Ezra tried to bite his lip but found the opportunity to remark on their discomfort too good to pass up, “I have no sympathy for either of you, Ms. O’Connor warned you not to make pigs of yourselves.”

 

Vin peeled open one eye and glared at the undercover agent, “The food was just too good, I couldn’t help myself.” He could hear the muted clattering of dishes and laughter coming from the kitchen where Molly, Raine, Casey and Ms. Nettie were packing away the leftover food for the homeless center.

 

Buck let loose a gut rumbling belch, “Sorry, it had to come out or I would have exploded.” Patting his stomach he sighed, “Molly made enough food to feed a battalion; Vin and I were simply showing our appreciation of all her hard work.”

 

Chris sauntered back into the dining room and dropped back down into his seat, “Is it safe to come in here?”

 

“Well I’m hoping Mr. Wilmington is through showing his ‘appreciation’ for dinner.”  Ezra remarked as he looked pointedly at the ladies man.  Buck and Vin just groaned.

 

“Well you two better do some quick recovering, because as soon as the tables are clear, and Nate, J.D., and Josiah have the living room set up, we’re doing the gift exchange.”  Chris finished off his wine and started gathering up the dishes from around his end of the table.

 

Sighing deeply Vin leaned forward and started stacking plates, Buck grabbed up the utensils and piled them on one of the cloth napkins; for easier transport he claimed.  Within minutes the table had been cleared and dirty dishes moved into the kitchen.  Once the dishwasher had been loaded with the first round of dishes J.D. hustled everyone into the living room.

 

After everyone had settled in and the gifts had been distributed, J.D. turned down the lights and Josiah spun them a Christmas tale told by the twinkling lights of the Christmas tree and the fire crackling merrily away in the fireplace.

 

All too soon it was time for everyone to start packing up to head home.  The boys assisted in loading Josiah’s Suburban with the food for the homeless shelter, while the women put away the clean dishes and refilled the dishwasher with the remaining dirty dishes.  Chris and Molly stood on the front porch as one by one the vehicles headed down the drive.

 

Molly shivered as a cold breeze blew by and Chris wrapped her in his arms, her pulling her close.  The clock on the mantle could be heard tolling twelve, Christmas say had arrived.  Wrapping her arms around him she smiled against his chest, “Merry Christmas, Chris.”

 

Chris rested his cheek against her hair and looked out across the yard, “Merry Christmas, Molly.”  They stood that way for a few moments just reveling in the comfort of each other until the night breeze picked up and chased them inside.

 

Chris locked the house up and set the alarm as Molly went around turning out lights.  As they started down the hallway toward the bedroom, Chris swept her up in his arms and carried her the rest of the way to the bed.

 

As he let her down she smiled up at him, “What was that for?”

 

Smiling down at her he pulled the clip from her hair, watching intently as it cascaded down past her shoulders, “Well, I was always told that good things come to those who wait.  Well, I’ve been waiting; so woman, it’s time to bring on the good stuff.”

 

Reaching up to unbutton his shirt she smiled, “You are incorrigible.  I think it may take years to figure you out completely.”

 

“I’m thinking more like decades.” He whispered in her ear and laid her out across the bed.

 

“You sure you’re up for it?” She asked breathlessly and pushed him up for a kiss.

 

Grinning wickedly he huffed out, “I’m certainly willing to try.”

 

Molly shook her head, “Like I said; incorrigible.”

 

He just smiled and turned out the light.

 

The End.


End file.
